Twilight, The Story of Stephanie Cross
by Mazza Faye16
Summary: When Stephanie loses her family in a terrible car crash, she is forced to move to the dreary town of Cleveland, Ohio, to live with her Uncle John. With the pain of losing her family destroying her, Stephanie doesn't know anything anymore, and when she finds out her Uncle is a voilent alcholic and he stats beating her, she gives up, until she meets the Cullens - SM owns twilight
1. Chapter 1 - Tragic past

**Stephanie – "The truth hurts, but whoever said the truth was easy."**

**When a young girl, Stephanie Cross, loses her family in a fatal car crash, which she miraculously survives, she has to learn to deal with the massive changes heading her way, while also dealing with the sorrow caused by to loss of her family.**

**When she is forced to live with her only living relative, her Uncle John in the dreary town of Cleveland Ohio, she doesn't think life could get any worse, but in a sudden twist of fate she finds out her Uncle is a violent drunk, and that his target is her.**

**With the sorrow and lose she is feeling she loses all hope, until she meet's the Cullen's.**

**Follow Stephanie as she regains hope and finds out that everything isn't what it seems and is throw into the world of the supernatural.**

**Follow her through all the pain and suffering and watch as she rebuilds her life with friends and family.**

**Will Stephanie survive this world or will her impending fate catch up to her and destroy the new life she has fought so hard to create. Will she also be able to stay with the person she loves in the end, or will she lose him like she has everyone else.**

**Love, Pain, Sorrow, Anger, Joy, Hope and Lose.**

**Which one will be her end? Find out here, in Twilight, The story of Stephanie Cross**

**Okay guys, this is my first story and that is my full summary , so I hope you like it. It is only from Stephanie's Pov, so I hope you guys find it okay**

**I don't not own Twilight, it belongs to SM**

* * *

**Stephanie's Pov**

My life was fantastic before the faithful day of July 29th. I had had two loving parents who adored me and who supported me in everything I did, and a brother who, though he could be a pain and drive me absolutely crazy(which brothers do), I loved more than anything in the world, other than my parents of course. I was happy, but then happiness isn't meant to last, at least that's what people have said. Anyway, on July the 29th, a week after my 16th birthday (Which is the 22th of July), my family and I were heading off for a holiday in New York, since it was the summer holidays (And I had been begging to go to New York for years). My parents had said that there was something important that we were going to do there, but of course they wouldn't tell me or Noah what it was, since it would take the fun out of making us guess. So we were on our way to the airport, driving down the highway, laughing about something that had happened with mom at work when suddenly a car swerved from beside us and pushed us into on-coming traffic.

After that I don't remember exactly what happed, all I could remember was the sound of crunching metal, shattering glass, Noah trying to protect me; and my mother's screams. When I woke up, it took me a while to figure out where I was. I couldn't figure out how a week had gone by, or what hospital I was in, and I had no clue about what had happened after I become unconscious in the crash. When the doctors had found out I was awake I practically demanded that they tell me what had happened to my parents and Noah, and in the end I faced my worst nightmare, because they told me that no one in the crash had survived but me. I broke down after that, screaming that it wasn't true, yelling that they were lying, even though I knew in my heart that they were telling the truth, even if my mind didn't want to accept it. I mean how are you supposed to accept the fact that your family is dead, that they're gone and never coming back, that you could never tell them how much they mean to you and that you loved them.

The next day, when I was being released from hospital because I had only minor injuries they explained to me that I had to move to Cleveland, Ohio, to live with my Uncle John, who by the way was my father's younger brother and who I hadn't seen in ten years for some unknown reason. Two days later I was saying goodbye to my parents for good. In honor of them and how I felt I sang "Last day on Earth" By Kate Miller-heidke and I told myself that even though I loved it, I would never sing again, because I knew it would bring back to many memories for me to deal with. I was so thankful for my friends for being there with me and when I buried my parents and Noah, I promised myself that even if it was hard and I felt like I was dying inside, that I was going to keep on living the way they would want me to and that I wouldn't become a broken shell of my former self.

Four days after that, I was put on a plane (Against my best wishes) and on my way to Cleveland to go live with an Uncle I knew shit about. I had said goodbye to all my friends (I had cried) and said goodbye to my childhood home and to my parents, who I were still grieving, not to mention Noah. I had had some of my belonging sent ahead of me since I was being forced into this, and I was having Noah's Nissan Skyline sent to my new address as well. My parents' house was now in my name and no one was going to touch it until I decided what I wanted to do with it, and I was nowhere near ready to make that decision or pack up anything that belonged to them. I had to admit that I was dealing with my parents death, even if it was hard, but I think it was because my mom always told me that no one gets to choose when it's their time, so we have to live our lives to the fullest and accept that death is just another part of life. I knew mom never expected for her life to be ended so suddenly, but I knew that both her and dad, and even Noah wouldn't want me to waste my life crying about their deaths. Actually knowing Noah, if he saw me like that he would have told me that I needed to deal with it, because nothing was going to change what had happened. Anyway, so as you can guess the plane trip was absolutely boring, mostly because they decided it would be fun to watch an old recorded cricket match, so in the end I had pulled out the first installment to the hunger games I had packed in my bag and started reading it, all the while trying to ignore the cheers from the other passengers when someone they liked got a whatever you call it.

"Back to earth sweetheart" I heard my uncle say. I snapped out of my memories and turned to smile at him. So far I liked Uncle John, but I had a feeling that there was a part of him that I just wasn't seeing

"Sorry, I was daydreaming" I said.

"I figured as much. You know you look so much like you're mother" Uncle John said.

"Thanks'" I smiled, then I realized I hadn't asked him something. "Hey Uncle John, why haven't I seen you for so long" I asked.

"It was my fault. I've been pretty busy and in the end it was too difficult to come to Florida to see you guys, so I decided to stay here and focus on my job" He said, his eyes focused on the road. Just a thing my Uncle owns a Ute.

"So what do you do, are you like a builder or something" I asked, curious to know more about the man I was being forced to live with, because hey, if it was my choice, I'd be living on my own back in Florida, so I could have stayed with my friends.

"I'm a builder. I know it's nothing like your dad's profession, but it pays the bills" He said, then I stopped talking so I could look at my new home as we pulled up the drive. It was a two story house, not the same as my old home; actually, it was nothing like my old home. The house was painted an off cream color, with a pale red roof. I had to admit the only appealing feature was the very green grass, and that was it. We were in a very populated street, which meant we weren't near the forest, but forest equaled hiking, so that gave me one thing to like about this stupid town.

"Welcome home" He said as he stopped the engine. For some reason when he said that, I just felt sick. Looking at this house and being with Uncle John, I just didn't feel like this could be my home ever. I climbed out of the car and shut the door, then I grabbed my back pack out of the tray while Uncle John grabbed my suit case.

"I can carry my bag you know" I said as we walked toward the front door.

"I know, but you're my niece" He said and with that he pulled a key from his pocket and pushed it into the door lock. He turned the key, then he turned the handle and pushed the front door open. As I walked in I could tell it was definitely a man's house. I swear it stunk of beer and there was no sense of fashion or design anywhere, it was just all thrown together.

"Your room is this way" He said and he headed up the stairs, me right on his tail. When we got upstairs there were three doors, two of them being the bedrooms and one of them being a bathroom? Uncle John opened the left door and I walked in to see all my stuff piled up on a king sized single bed, which were covered with blue floral bedding. There was a cupboard, a desk and a bookshelf as well, along with two bedside tables.

"All your stuff is here and your car will be arriving tomorrow" John said from behind me. I turned to smile at him and I took the suitcase from his hand.

"Thanks" I said and after he smiled at me he left me to unpack. I started to un-pack my clothes, but when I got too tired I put all my boxes on my floor and collapsed on my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep, which was a blessing.

The next five days after I had arrived had gone by pretty fast. I finished un-packing all of my belongings, which trust me, was a lot of crap. I hadn't brought everything from Florida, because I knew I wasn't going to be able to fit half the crap I owned in here. Anyway so un-packing took way longer than I thought it would have so I ended up spending the entire Tuesday doing it.

On the Wednesday I went to the shops and stocked up on food, because my Uncle had barely anything, not to mention I had to go and pick up some school books and a sport uniform just in case I ended up having sport as a subject.

On Thursday I tidied up the house while my Uncle was at work and cooked lasagna for dinner (Store bought of course, since I wasn't the best cook).

One Friday I just read all day and Saturday I went to the mall to do some shopping.

Today it was Sunday, which meant that tomorrow was the end of summer break and the first day of my junior year of high school. I really didn't know how to feel about the fact that this was going to be the first year where I didn't wake up, go down to eat the pancakes mom would have cooked up to celebrate my first day back to school. I wouldn't be able to kiss my dad goodbye on the cheek, or walk out my front door to see my friends waiting for me so we could walk to school together. I could feel the tears leaking down my cheeks as I thought of that and knew that this was going to be the hardest year of my life. Suddenly my laptop made a beeping sound and I knew I had a new email. I stood up off my bed, and while I wiped my eyes I walked over to my desk and plopped down into my computer chair. I strummed my figures across the keyboard and when it came in I typed in my password. Once it was loaded I went into my Hotmail and saw that my new message was from Amy.

_Stephanie_

_How's it going over there in dreary old Cleveland? It is so boring here now that you're gone and I swear our junior year is now going to suck majorly without you, because you made everything way more fun. Rachel is going through a rough patch with Aaron at the moment so I've been spending a lot of time with her, though she wishes you were here because you always know what to say. Everyone misses you so much that I swear that if they keep complaining that you are gone that I'm gonna go commando on them. Anyway, how are you feeling now about everything that has happened and are you looking forward to school tomoz._

_Love ya, Amy_

The moment I finished I burst into un-controllable laughter. I had to give it to Amy that she could make anyone laugh, no matter what's going on it their life at the time. When I was finally able to stop laughing I took a deep breath and started typing.

_Amy_

_As you can guess I am bored out of my brains here in Cleveland, mainly because I have no one to go out with or even hang with. I miss all of you guys too, so much that if I could I'd run all the way back to Florida just to have something to do. Things with my Uncle are still pretty weird, because even though he seems okay, I still don't know him. Tell Rachel that I said that she'll be okay and that I believe that she'll be able to fix things with Aaron, and if she can't, then she needs to kick his ass and tell him he's an idiot because she's a catch. Do not go commando on the gang, just tell them that if they keep complaining that I'll post that embarrassing clip on YouTube from my 16__th__ birthday, and don't think that I won't. I am cooping better than I was a week ago, but the pain is still there, and concerning school I am kinda worried about it. I hope tomorrow goes great for you._

_Love ya too, Steph _

While I waited for the email to send I started yet again to think about what school was going to be like for me tomorrow. Honestly I didn't know how I was going to deal with being in a new school, with no friends and having no clue where I'm supposed to go. Suddenly I heard a very loud slam noise that scared me so bad that I fell out of my chair and landed flat on my butt, which hurt pretty badly.

"Stephanie, get down here right know" I heard my Uncle yell from downstairs. What the hell was he yelling for, I hadn't done anything wrong. As I slowly stood up, rubbing my butt as I start to walk to my door, I had a sudden thought that maybe something was wrong. I moved faster now as I pulled open my door and started to jog down the stairs. As I came into the hall which connected the stairs, kitchen, lounge, laundry and back door, I saw my Uncle standing there, with an angered look on his face.

"What is it, what's wrong" I asked, worry coursing through me. I couldn't understand why he looked this way, but I hoped it wasn't something to do with me.

"What the hell were you just doing" He demanded, spit spewing from his mouth, along with the sickening smell of beer; and a hard and cold look in his eyes.

"I was talking to a friend from Florida" I said simply. What the hell was the matter with this guy? Was he drunk or something, and if so, what kind of drunk was he.

"Did you do your chores" He demanded, which shocked me. What was he talking about? He didn't give me chores; I just cleaned when cleaning needed to be done, and since the house was spotless, he was basically talking nonsense at the moment.

"What are you talking about, what chores" I asked, my voice thick with confusion and worry. I had known when I moved here that there was a side of John that he wasn't showing me, but I had never thought that it would be something like this.

"Don't talk to me like that. Why hasn't the grass been mowed and why is the kitchen so dirty" He demanded. I looked out the front window and saw that the grass wasn't that long, and I knew for a fact that the kitchen was clean, because I had cleaned it this morning.

"What are you talking about, there's nothing wrong with the grass or the kitchen, they're both perfectly fine, you however, I'm not too sure about" I said, my attitude finally pushing through my confusion and worry. Suddenly he raised his hand and in one quick movement he slapped me across the face with such an amount of force that I went toppling back onto the stairs, which caused an immense amount of pain to shoot through my back. It was so bad that I cried out in pain and tears started to leak down my cheeks. Suddenly I was grabbed by my wrist and pulled up off the stairs, causing my back to scream in protest and pain. I was flung into the wall that lead into the lounge room and suddenly John's arm was against my throat, holding me in place. I could have tried to get out of it, but suddenly he grabbed a beer bottle from the side table which sat near the front door, smashed it and held it in front of my face.

"You listen to me you little bitch" He yelled, his arm pushing harder against my neck, making it harder for me to breath. "You are mine now, so I'm gonna give you a little hint. If you ever tell anyone what is going on, or fight back, or even try to run, I will kill you, and anyone you still care about if I have to" He smirked, and then moved away from me and let me fall to the floor. "I'll see you later my sweet little niece" He sneered, then he grabbed his car keys and walked out the front door, slamming it behind him.

As I laid there, trying to get my breath back, I tried to think of a way to get out of this. I didn't know what he was capable of, and I knew I was a good enough fighter to fight him, but what was going to happen to me after that. After a few moments I was able to pull myself of the floor, though it hurt me very badly. I slowly walked over to the stairs and used the rail to pull myself up to my room. I walked into my room and shut my door behind me, and after I made sure it was locked I collapsed on my bed, and my last thought was, "What am I going to do."

* * *

**Okay guys, that is my first chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed it and I look forward to you're reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2 - New School

**Okay guys, Chapter two is here, and a warning, all the chapters are going to be longish from now on**

**Stephanie**

As I woke up into the morning, I laid in bed to make sure John was gone, because I just couldn't deal with him at the moment, not after what had happened last night. When I was absolutely sure that John had gone to work I sat up very slowly and I could feel the stiffness in my back. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and with a lot of effort stood up and made my way to my door, which I unlocked and opened. I walked across the hall and went into the bathroom, then when I was done in there I went back into my room to get dressed.

It took me awhile, but finally I settled with a pair of black leather boots, with very small heels, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a midnight blue top, with sleeves that went to my elbows. I kept thinking that if I was at home I'd be pulling on a dress, or a singlet and shorts, but no, it was to cloudy and dark and damp to do that, even though it was stinking summer, I was wearing long clothes. In defeat I pulled on my outfit, then I headed back to the bathroom. I grabbed my brush off the counter and started to brush through the mess that was my blonde bed hair. As I looked in the mirror I tried to decide whether or not to put make-up on for my first day.

Okay, basically I look like this when I'm not wearing make-up. I'm five foot nine, thanks to both my parents being tall, I have shoulder length golden hair (Courtesy of my mom) , which was now sitting in waves down my back. I have light blue eyes (Like dad), with long black eye-lashes and my eyelids had a small lavender ting to them, and last but not least I have full pink lips and a creamy completion. Okay, I've never minded being good looking, but neither did I care about how I looked, but no matter how I dress or what I do there are always perverts following me around, who never leave me alone, just because, as they say, I'm smoking hot. With that in mind I settle against makeup, so in the end I just left the bathroom and headed down to the kitchen to have breakfast.

After a few minutes I decided to have peanut butter toast, which I ate in a hurry since I wanted to get to school early so I could find the office and get my class schedule, which everyone who was there last year got on the last day of school, since I had gotten one from my old school. Once I had made sure my dishes were washed and put away, since I didn't want John to start up again, I grabbed my school bag and my black jacket, then I headed out the front door, locking it behind me, to go to my new school, Cleveland high. I walked over to the garage, and opened it, then I went in and climbed into my Nissan Skyline. I placed my backpack on the passenger seat, then I started the engine, which roared to life. Slowly I backed out of the drive and before I drove off to school I made sure that the garage door was closed and locked. As I pulled out of the driveway I shifted into drive and though I was still confused about John, I smiled and floored it all the way to school, and I didn't see one cop.

As I pulled into the school parking lot I watched as everyone turned to stare at my car. I noticed that not many of the cars were high quality, but to my relief, there were two other expansive cars, a silver Volvo and a red M3 BMW. I pulled up in the empty park beside the Volvo and parked it. I sat there for a moment, my mind racing, but after a moment I gave in and with a defeated sigh I grabbed my bag and climbed out of my car, and the moment everyone saw me, I hear wolf whistles erupt from the crowd that surrounded me. It was the first day back at school (The 19th of August), and it wasn't a new thing to have people staring at me, but everything was different for me now, and I realized I really didn't want the attention. I've never really wanted it, but now I wished guys weren't so hormonal.

With my head held low, not wanting to be the talk of the school, though I was sure I was going to be, I walked in the direction of where the sign said the office was meant to be. I pulled open the office door and walked in, only to bump into someone and fall backwards. When I landed on my back I cried out in pain, against my will, and started breathing deep breaths to try and get the pain to subside.

"Are you alright" I heard a male ask. I looked up to see a black haired, brown skinned boy crouching in front of me, a concerned look on his face. I also saw that behind him stood seven beautiful people, six with gold eyes and who were very pale, and one with brown eyes and a creamy skin.

"I'll be fine, I just hurt my back a bit" I said, forcing myself to smile. The guy stood up and offered me his hand, which I took and he helped me stand up.

"I'm sorry for knocking you down" He said and I could tell he really was.

"It wasn't you're fault, I should have been paying attention to where I was going" I said, giving him a reassuring smile which meant I was okay.

"Jake has a habit of being in the way, seeing as he's so big" The brown eyed girl laughed from behind the guy, Jake. I figured she was trying to make the mood a little less tense.

"Ness" Jake groaned. I had to cough to hide my laugh at the way he groaned.

"Like I said, no harm done, I'm fine. Anyway, I better move so I can get my schedule and get to class in time" I said.

"Well we'll get out of your way then" The golden haired, golden eyed girl said. They all seemed to agree with this so I moved out of their way so they could leave the office. Jake apologized one more time before her left with the girl, Ness, so once they were gone I went over the desk and the woman who was behind it looked up, and seemed surprised for some unknown reason. I looked down at her name tag and saw that her name was Mrs. Fell.

"Are you another member of the Cullen family" She asked, with a somewhat happy but confused smile.

"The who?" I asked. What was she talking about the people who had just left?

"The group that just left" She said, pointing at the door. So she thought I was a member of their family, but why

"No, my name's Stephanie Cross" I said, clearing everything up.

"Oh, of course, John's niece" She said with realization. Great, so I was now going to be referred as 'John's niece', but I guess that was better than Orphan. "I'm sorry about your parents and your brother dear" She added. I flinched at that comment and I had to hold myself back from screaming at her that she should shut up and not apologize since she hadn't known them. Instead of doing that I watched as she rummaged through all the papers on her desk until she gave a little victory shout and handed me my schedule, along with a map.

"Thank you" I said, then I took off as fast as I could because tears had started to leak down my cheeks. I ran to the main building and to my happiness there was a bathroom. I pushed the door open and was glad there was no one in there. I walked over to the sink at looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't be this girl, the kind of girl who cries the moment anyone mentions her dead parents, the kind of girl who doesn't make friends because she doesn't want to lose anyone. I had never been that type of girl and I wasn't going to start now, no matter what has happened to me. I wiped my eyes and took in deep breaths, then I pulled out my schedule and read it over.

_Stephanie Cross, Junior class Schedule_

_First Period – English – Teacher Mr. Barrow_

_Second Period – Art – Teacher Mrs. Smith_

_Third Period – Calculus – Teacher Miss Martin_

_Fourth Period – Biology – Mr. Price_

_Lunch break_

_Fifth Period – Music – Mrs. Hamilton _

_Sixth Period – Gym – Mr. Chase _

Great, it's the first day of school and I've got a bad back, so why don't I just make myself look like a fool and do gym. Okay so any other day I would love doing gym, but today, not at all. I un-zipped my back pack and shoved the schedule inside, then I slung it over my shoulder and grabbed my map. English was in building A, which thankfully was the building I was in. Suddenly the first bell rang, so I dashed out of the bathroom and into the basically empty hall. I walked down the hall at a brisk pace and was thankful when I finally found my class room. When I saw the classroom was full I was actually shocked, but of course the students were mucking around.

"Miss Cross, if you'd like to take a seat" Mr. Barrow said, drawing my attention to him. I stared at him for a moment, then I walked down the row to the only seat left, which just so it happened was beside one o the Cullen girls I had seen not too long ago. The girl I had sat beside had black spiky hair, so even though every person in the class was staring at me and her, I sat down and acted like they were actually paying attention to the teacher, instead of staring at me and the Cullen girl

"Hi" I heard I cheerful voice say. I turned to look at the girl beside me and I smiled.

"Hi" I said, though I'm guessing it had nowhere near as much glee as hers had had.

"I'm Alice, we kinda met this morning when you bumped into my sister's boyfriend" She said. I smiled as I remembered what had happed and she seemed pleased by my reaction.

"Yeah, I remember, thanks for not laughing" I smiled, then I realized I hadn't told her my name. "I'm Stephanie by the way"

"It's good to meet you. I'm guessing since you are new to school this year" She asked, her voice generally curious.

"Yeah, and you are too right" I asked, smiling at her.

"Yep, my family started today as well, but how did you know" She asked.

"Well for one, your entire family was in the office at the same time, and after you guys left Mrs. Fell thought I was part of your family, though I don't know why" I said and she started laughing quietly, which meant no one turned to look at us.

"Maybe she thought you were part of our family because most people think we're beautiful" She smiled.

"Maybe, so, are the rest of your family in the same year as you" I asked, actually curious, which surprised me.

"No, Me, Edward, the bronze haired guy, Jasper, my boyfriend, who is the reddish haired guy, Bella, who is Edwards girlfriend, she has brown hair and Renesmee and Jacob, we're all in the same year level, while Emmett and Rosalie are one year above us. Our parents adopted us so it ended up meaning most of us were in the same year" She explained. I suddenly realized that they must all be couples, which I admit was weird because they all lived together, but then they were adopted, which meant they weren't related, so I saw no harm. Maybe it was because of what I had being going through with my parent's deaths, but as far as I was concerned, if you were in love with someone and you weren't related to them, then go for it.

"You're adoptive parents must be born match makers, to help you find your other halves" I said, and I could see the surprise on her face.

"You're not freaked out, why" She asked. At first I was taken aback by how shocked she looked, but then I realized not many people would approve adoptive siblings being together in a romantic way.

"As far as I'm concerned if you guys love each other, that's all that matters. No matter what people say, you can't let anything change that" I said simply.

The moment I finished speaking her face was basically a permanent mask of shock. I knew that she was about to ask me something, but thankfully the teacher told us to all be quite, so she didn't get a chance to ask me whatever it was she wanted to ask. I had to admit that class was totally boring because the small amount of work she gave us was easy. When the bell rang I said goodbye to Alice, then I left the room and headed off to find my next class. Art wasn't too bad, but I ended up getting stuck next to a girl who would just keep on talking, no matter how many times I asked her to be quiet. Through some of her constant babble I found out her name was Jasmine. After listening to her for half the class I put as much force as I could into my voice and told her to shut up so I could actually draw. In the end I was so thankful to get out of the class, that I actually bolted out of the room, but as it turned out, she was in my Calculus class too, she ended up walking with me to class while continuing to talk my ear off. By the time we got to Calculus I wanted to shove a sock into her mouth or something, anything to get her to shut the hell up. As I walked into class I let out a sigh of relief that the last two seats left empty were on different sides of the rooms. Jasmine said goodbye to me, then went and sat beside her someone I was guessing was her friend (God I felt sorry for her) and I went and sat beside who I guessed to be Bella Cullen. I sat down in my seat and slumped my head against the table, because I had a very big headache. I think it was about five minutes later when Bella laughed from beside me.

"I feel so sorry for you" She said, looking at me with a smile on her face.

"What, why" I asked. Was she talking about early today when I fell? God, I was never going to live that down.

"That girl you came in with, you must have a headache if you just spent your last class with her" She explained.

"More like a migraine" I muttered, then I smiled. "You're Bella, right"

"Yeah, and you're Stephanie" She said, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you had last period with your sister Alice" I said, knowing that Alice was the only one that knew my name.

"Yeah, the little pixie wouldn't stop talking about you, and how relaxed you seemed when she told you she was dating Jasper and I was dating Edward" She explained. Huh, so Alice had talked to Bella about me.

"I guess she does kinda remind me of a pixie since she's so small" I laughed. "I hope you don't mind that she told me"

"The whole school will know soon enough. It's not a big secret, and if it was people would still probably figure it out" She asked,

"I really hope you're wrong about not being able to keep secrets at this school" I said, hoping not many people found out about my past or anything about my family.

"Why do you hope that" She asked. I could tell from her face that she was giving me a choice to tell her or not.

"It's because I don't want the whole school to know that I'm an orphan who lost her parents and brother in a car crash three weeks ago, and who is now being forced to live with her uncle who she hasn't seen for ten years" I told her, and I could tell she could hear the upset but annoyed tone in my voice.

"I'm sorry that you went through that, I know it isn't easy to lose your parents, no matter how you lose them" She said, and that's when it clicked.

"Was it hard for you, to lose your parents" I asked.

"Yes, I miss them a lot" She said and a sad look flashed across her face, but then she smiled. "So how come you're not freaked out about my whole family thing" She asked, changing the subject, which I was grateful for, because the subject of my parents was still a sore one for me.

"I lost everyone I loved in two weeks. My parents died, my brothers gone, my life was destroyed and my friends were taken away from me. When that happens you view on life changes and you think differently. If you love Edward and he loves you, than it doesn't matter what I or anyone else thinks, because life is too short to worry about what people think" I explained.

I could see the sadness on her face for me and I started to think that though I had lost my old life, that I might be able to make a new one here. After that Bella and I kept talking about different things, so in the end we ended up talking the entire class, plus, I found out that she had Biology with me, along with her boyfriend and sister Renesmee. When Calculus finally finished we walked together to Biology, after I read the map so I could find out how to get there. When we went in Bella told me she'd see me later, then went to sit beside Edward, while I went and sat beside a man I didn't want to know (He looked like a creep, that's enough for me). The moment I sat down he swiveled in his seat so he was facing me.

"Hey, I'm Kyle Winters" He smiled (At least I think it was a smile) and tried to make himself look cool.

"I'm Stephanie" I said in a cold tone. Great, my first day and someone is already trying to hit on me. God, why couldn't idiots just leave me alone, not to mention my back was starting to hurt me.

"Would you like to go on a date with me" He smirked. I turned to look behind me and saw that a lot of people were staring at us and that Bella looked disgusted about something (Well that made two of us)

"No thanks" I said in a disgusted tone

"Why not?" He smirked.

"How about because I don't even know you" I snapped and started to glare at him.

"But that's why I want to go on a date with you" He smirked yet again, but this time he grabbed my leg. "So we can get to know each other on a personal level". Okay, he can smirk at me all he wants, but this, this was over the line.

"Okay, you listen to me. You're disgusting, gross and sick, so you better get your hands off of me or I'm going to break them, then just for good measure I'll kick you in the balls so hard that you'll sound like Justin Bieber for the rest of your life, do we understand each other" I snapped and he gave a scared nod.

"Good, now get the hell away from me and stay away or I'll keep my word" I smiled. He removed his hand and pushed away from the table, than, with his tail between his legs, he bolted from the room, then, after maybe a second the room burst into applause and laughter. I turned to see Bella and Edward smiling and laughing, then watched as Renesmee Cullen got up from her seat and headed over to me, taking the seat sleazebag winters had just been equipping

"You sure showed him" She laughed and I had to join in. No matter how fucked up my life was, even I had to admit it was funny.

"I know, and I don't even care if it comes back to bite me in the ass" I smiled. It was actually really fun scaring the hell out of that jerk. "I'm Stephanie by the way"

"I'm Renesmee, and since I doubt he'll sit next to you, I think I'll sit here from now on" She said.

"You don't have to do that you know" I said, though I was happy she was, since I didn't want to risk it.

"I don't mind, and besides, the girl I was next wasn't very nice" She said.

"You should have met the girl I got stuck with in art class. I think I would choose not nice instead of talkative" I said and we both laughed.

"So, what do you have next" She asked.

"Lunch" I said simply and smirked at her. She pushed my shoulder and my smile widened, but the movement made my back start to hurt again.

"That's not what I meant and you know it" She laughed.

"I have Music then Gym" I said.

"I have History and Gym, so at least we have the last class together" She smiled. Just then Mr. Price walked in with a scroll on his face.

"Would someone like to explain to me why I just saw Mr. Winters heading away from Biology when he is supposed to be in this class" Mr. Price demanded.

"Maybe because you're teaching the class" A guy from behind me muttered. Renesmee and I had to sniffle back laughs as the teacher turned to look behind us.

"Did you say something Mister Anderson" Mr. Price asked with a stern look on his face.

"No sir, nothing at all" Said the guy from behind me.

"I didn't think you did, now, welcome back class and lets begin with the lesson" Mr. Price said and I realized anyone could have turned me in, but no one did, which made me wonder what kind of guy the jerk was.

Thankfully we actually did work, but I already knew how to do most of it, so it was way too easy. Once class was finished Renesmee and I headed to the cafeteria together, with Edward and Bella close behind. When we were about half way there Jacob snuck up behind us and wrapped his right arm around Renesmee's shoulder.

"Hey babe" He said, grinning the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Hey hon, you remember Stephanie, right, you knocked her down this morning" She said, making me blush. I definitely wasn't going to live this down

"Yeah, Sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to hurt you" He said, and I knew he was generally sorry.

"It's fine, water under the bridge. As it turns out you knocking me down was actually a good part of my day" I laughed, smiling at him.

"I've got to agree with her on that. In biology some guy kept harassing her and she actually threatened to kick him in the nuts so hard that he would sound like Justin Bieber. It was so funny that the whole class laughed and he ran away" She laughed, smiling. Jacob started laughing and after a moment I joined in.

"You're definitely a tough one" He smiled. I wanted so much to give a sarcastic comment and say "Yet I'm not gonna stand up to my asshole of an Uncle".

"What can I say, he pissed me off" I grinned.

Just then we entered the cafeteria and suddenly every single eye was on us. As we walked over to get some food, I could hear people muttering to each other. From what I could make out the main comments were "**How did she get the Cullen's to like her**", "**Look at them; they're both so hot**" there was also "**It's not fair, how come they get to be so good looking**". I just shock my head and grabbed a tray. On it I placed a coke, an apple and salad, along with a pudding. As I turned around I started to head for an empty table. I thought I might as well take this time to read a bit.

"Do you want to sit with us" Renesmee asked, smiling kindly at me. I saw Bella and Edward standing there waiting and could also see Alice smiling at me from the Cullen table.

"That's okay, I'd rather sit by myself for a while" I said.

"Are you sure, the other's wouldn't mind if you sat with us" She said. I could tell she was just making sure I didn't feel like I would be imposing, so I smiled at her.

"I'm sure" I confirmed.

"Okay" She nodded and with a smile she headed to her table with Jacob by her side. I walked over to the only empty table left and sat down, placing my tray on the table. As I ate I felt the chair next to me move and I got ready to hit the person sitting down if it turned out it was Kyle. I turned my head to look at my new neighbor, and when I did I froze. The guy who had sat beside me was good looking, with brown hair, blue eyes and honest smile.

"Hi, I'm Justin Hilton" He said, introducing himself and offering me his hand.

"Stephanie, Cross." I said with a smile, shacking his hand.

"Um, just quickly, I'm not like that jerk in class, so there's no need to threaten me" He said with a smile. I burst into laughter, but when I realized everyone was staring at me I stopped.

"You saw that, huh" I said, smiling shyly.

"Yeah, but I've got to say, the pig deserved it. I've gone to school with him for three years now and all he ever does is harass girls, though you are the only one who has ever threatened him" He explained.

"I'm starting to think that maybe I should have kneed him" I muttered and apparently Justin heard it because he laughed.

"So where did you move from" He asked.

"Florida" I said, smiling.

"That's got to be a big change, from sunshine to shit ass whether all year round" He said. "Why did you move?"

"My parents and brother died, and my uncle lived here, so this is where I had to come" I explained.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up" He said, his face twisted with remorse.

"It's okay, it still hurts, more than I can say, but I can't go around crying every time someone brings my family up" I said, forcing a smile.

"Well, if it's any constellation, I think you're doing a great job" He said, grabbing my hand in a friendly way. I smiled at him, then we both started to eat and continue talking.

"So what do you have next" He asked the moment we finished our lunches.

"Music" I said.

"So do I, which means I can show you where it is" He smiled. I smiled back, then we picked up our trays and carried them to the bin to get rid of our left over food. We placed them on top and we walked out of the cafeteria. As we walked thought the halls we talked about different things, not wanting to stick to a subject. When we got to the music room we went in and sat down, even though no one was there yet.

"So do you have any musical talent" He asked, while we waited for the class, not to mention the teacher to arrive.

"I can play guitar, as well as the drums" I said.

"Talented are we" He smirked.

"Yeah, and I didn't even bring up the fact that I can also sing" I said. His eyes widened in shock at that comment.

"You can" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I've been singing for years know" I smiled, but then I realized that was past tense now because I gave it up three weeks ago.

"Have you ever competed" He asked, curious.

"Yeah, I um, won a National singing championship in California this year" I said, remembering that that had been the last time I had sung, if you didn't count my parents funerul.

"Wow, that's amazing" He said, and he seemed awestruck.

"I guess so, but I quit when my parents died" I explained and I saw the pity on his face. "Anyway, what about you, do you sing or play an instrument"

"Yeah, I can sing and play guitar" He confirmed, looking kinda embarrassed about what I'm guessing was the singing part.

"So I'm not the only one who's talented" I smiled.

"I guess not" He smiled. Just then more students came in, among them Rosalie and Edward Cullen. It was about a minute later when our music teacher, Mrs. Hamilton came in smiling.

"Welcome back class to your junior year. Since it's the first day of school, I'm not going to make you do anything hard, so I want to start off today by asking you all to tell me what musical talents you might have, so I can work on something knew with you" She said, then when she saw me she gave a smile huge smile and pointed at me, then she started speaking.

"For an example of musical talent, this girl here actually won the National singing competition in California this year" She said. "So Stephanie, would you like to tell the class if you have any other talents other than singing"

"I um, know how to play the guitar and drums" I said shyly, I hated when people used me as an example, more to the fact kids were already talking about me, I didn't want this going around the school to, but I guess it was too late now.

"Fantastic, and is there any chance we might hear you sing" She asked.

"No, I gave up singing." I said sternly, making it obvious that I didn't want the conversation to go any further.

"Well, I guess we will survive without hearing your musical talent, but I will hold onto hope. Anyway moving on, Mister Hilton, do you have any talents" He asked.

"I can sing and play guitar" Justin said.

"Very good, and Mr. Cullen" She asked. After that I zoned out, wanting to listen to her babble on. I have never been ashamed about the things I could do, but I had grown up with most of the friends I had had in Florida, which meant everyone knew what I could do. When the bell finally rang, signaling the end of music I headed out of class and toward Gym, after saying goodbye to Justin of course. I was glad when I found the changing room and I went to get changed into my sports uniform, which I had picked up the day before (Thankfully). As I got changed I felt the sting in my back, so I walked over to the mirrors and was shocked when I saw the massive bruise that was covering most of my back. It was a purplish color and travelled from just below my shoulder blades down to the small of my back. When I couldn't look at it anymore I quickly pulled on my uniform to cover it up, then I headed out onto the court, where I found Jacob and Renesmee waiting from me.

"Hey, who was that I saw you talking to today" Renesmee asked, getting straight to the point. Jacob just looked amused at how fast she had come out with her question, which made me decided to have some fun.

"I've talked to a lot of people today, you'll have to be clearer" I said, though I knew all too well who she was referring to, and apparently, she knew I knew too, because she shoved my shoulder.

"The guy at lunch" She emphasized.

"Oh him, he's just some guy" I said and we both burst into laughter she knew I was joking.

I noticed that Jacob was just shaking his head at the whole thing. In the end I ended up telling her all about him, until we had to start playing volleyball. Thankfully we got stuck on the same team, because Renesmee was just as good as me, maybe even better, and since my back was making it hard for me to play, our team definitely needed her. Jacob was playing basketball with the boys and every now and again I noticed that he'd check and see how Ness, as he calls her, was going. When gym finally finished I let out a sigh of relief and bolted to go and get changed. As I walked out of the change rooms with Renesmee I realized that even though I was glad gym was finished, I wasn't looking forward to going home and facing John again. As we walked through the parking lot together, Jacob walking beside Renesmee, we kept making jokes about this morning. When I realized that we were still walking together I realized her family must own the Volvo and the M3 BMW. As we arrived at our cars I saw a whole group of people surrounding the cars, though most of them seemed to be surrounding mine.

"Oh god" I groaned.

"What the hell are those guys doing hanging around our cars" Renesmee demanded.

"And who owns the Nissan Skyline" Jacob said in wonder.

"I do" I said. I stormed over to my car, pushed through the crowds.

"Okay, back away from the car" I yelled at the guys surrounding it. When most of them noticed me that all seemed shocked.

"Why should we listen to you" One of them snapped at me.

"Because it's my car and I'd like to get into it" I snapped back.

"Yeah right a chick like you could drive a car like this" One of them scoffed.

"You guys heard her" Jacob yelled from behind me. "Leave." The moment Jacob finished all the guys headed off.

"Thanks Jacob" I smiled as I opened my door

"No problem, you can repay me one day by letting me drive it" He said, smiling at me hopefully.

"I'll think about it" I said, then I smiled over at Renesmee, who was now standing with Edward and Bella. "See you tomorrow Renesmee" I said.

"You bet, see ya" She smiled. I climbed into my car with one last smile at my new friends, then I started it up, making sure I revved the engine. With a smirk on my face I pulled out of my spot and drove through the parking lot, and the moment I was on the road I speed off, knowing that I had had an alright day, but now I was heading back to hell.

As I arrived home I was remembering how much fun I had had today and I now knew that there was a chance I could have an okay life here. As I pulled into the driveway I saw John's Ute sitting there and had a feeling I knew what was about to come. I climbed out of my car, locked the door, then I walked down the path and to my front door. I pushed my key in and un-locked it, then I slowly pushed it open, my eyes scanning for John. When I saw no sign of him I crept in and slowly shut the joy, grateful that he wasn't there. Of course my happiness was short lived because I felt a hard blow across the back of my head and was sent stumbling into the wall.

"I hope you had a fun day at school" John snorted, then he laughed as he headed into the lounged, while I got up and went to my room, in which I planned to try and figure something out in.

**That's Chapter two, I hope you enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3 - Six Months Later and Date

**Okay, this is chapter three. Okay, I know it's werid that I'm making it six months later only on chapter three, but it will be worth it**

**I don't own Twilight**

**Stephanie**

Six months had gone by now since my first day at Cleveland high and my life was nothing like I ever thought it would be, well at least part of it wasn't. It was now the 20th of January, which meant I was already in the start of a new year.

Ever since my first day, my life became a whirlwind. I was now best friends with Renesmee, Bella and Alice, and had visited them constantly at their house. I had to admit that my parents had been rich (Which I now was), but going into the Cullen's home was mind blowing, and that was before I had even seen Alice's closet. The first time I went on a shopping trip with Alice I swear after the first three hours I was ready to kill her. My mom and I had loved shopping, but we never spent five hours shopping for clothes. Renesmee, Bella and Rosalie had laughed at me when I complained, but I guessed that was because they had gone through it so many times. Truth be told I had even spent some time with the Cullen guys and I had to admit that Emmett was a big goof, while I hung out with Jake a lot because I was with Ness (Yes, I started using her nick name) a lot of the time. I had even met Esme, since she was a stay at home mom, but I've never met Carlisle, though one day I hoped I would. I enjoyed spending time with Esme whenever I was visiting them, one of the reasons being she reminded me so much of my own mother, and two, she deserved a mother of the year award for looking after so many kids, not that the Cullen's were reckless, if you excluded Emmett at least. I knew there was something different about the Cullen's, and I really wanted to figure it out, but I never saw a reason to. If they were different, they were different, it wasn't my business.

When I wasn't with the Cullen's I was hanging out with Justin, who had become a fantastic friend and could possibly be more. Since John had went away to some convention or something for Christmas, which I was completely pleased about, I ended up spending it with Justin and his family, who I got along with great. I loved spending time with Justin's younger sister Jessica, who was just less than a year younger than me, though she was only a sophomore.

The worst part of my life was John, who was getting worse. I never let the Cullen's or Justin come into my house, because I was so afraid of what he would do to them it they did. It started off with him just pushing me and hitting me, but then he started to choke, and kick and beat me. The truth was that I was scared of him. In the past I had always fought back, but I just didn't know how to with him. I wanted to fight back, but I knew he would end up trying to kill me, and that scared me to death, so I just left it.

So it was Monday, the 20th of January and I was on my way to school, which promised, I hoped, to be an okay day. As I pulled into school I noticed that Justin's car was already there and the he was waiting by my car spot. Ever since the first day of school I had been parking in the same spot, right next to the Cullen's, which was mainly because everyone avoided them, which I guessed was because they looked pretty intimidating. I pulled into my park and shut off the engine. I grabbed my bag, but before I could open my door Justin opened it for me. I grabbed his hand and climbed out of my car, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Good morning" He smiled.

"Morning" I smiled back. He kept my hand and we walked over to building A. We went to our lockers and I dumped my bag inside and grabbed my books. I noticed Justin was silent through the whole thing and as he walked me to English, I could tell he had something on his mind, so I pulled him to a stop.

"What" he asked.

"You've been silent the whole way here, so spill, what is it you aren't telling me" I demanded. He looked at me for a moment, then he took a deep breath and stared directly into my eyes.

"I was wondering if you'd go out on a date with me tonight" He asked, which answered my question. He had been nervous, which made me smile.

"I'd love to go out with you" I smiled, which caused him to instantly smile a huge grin.

"Great, I was thinking we could go to that small fancy restaurant called Paris Plaza" He said. Hum, so he had given this a lot of thought.

"That sounds great" I smiled. We started to walk again and when we finally got to the class room he leaned down and kissed my cheek, then with one last smile he headed off to his own class. As I walked into class I had a huge smile on my face and I could see Alice smiling at me. I walked over to our table and placed my books on my table, then I sat down.

"Did Justin just ask you out" Alice asked, practically bouncing in her seat.

"Yes, he did" I smirked. I was really looking forward to tonight.

"Finally. Honestly I was going to kick his ass if he hadn't done it soon" She said and I giggled. Watching Alice try and kick Justin's ass would be hilarious to watch, and I'm sad to say that I'd put my beat on Alice.

"Well he did, and we're going out tonight" I smiled.

"Then you have to let me come to your house and help you get ready" Alice smiled, reminding me of a kid on Christmas day. With a sudden jolt I remembered John. No way would he let me out with Justin if he came home before I left, unless Alice was with me. John wouldn't attack me when anyone's around because he knows what will happen if he does, and the main point is he doesn't want anyone to know.

"Okay, but Alice, I'm going out on a date, not to the red carpet, remember that" I said. I know Alice and she has a tendency to go overboard a lot of the time.

"I understand" She smiled. For the rest of class she talked about options and when I came out of Biology with Justin she told him to go play with his other friends while Renesmee and her bombarded me with questions. Through lunch I asked her how she was planning on getting home and she just told me that Rosalie was letting her borrow her car.

In the end Alice got me so excited that Music went by in a flash and Gym went without a hitch, which meant I was out of school so fast I swear people were laughing at me. Before I left for the day Justin told me he would be at my house at six and that he was looking forward to tonight. When Alice climbed into Rosalie's car I pulled out of my car park, drove through the lot, then sped toward home, with Alice right on my tail. For some reason I had never gotten in trouble for speeding, which I honestly found hilarious. When I finally made it home and I pulled into the drive way and got out of the car, Alice was already standing there by her car waiting. She skipped over to me and I swear she reminded me so much of a little kid in that moment that I had to bite my lip to stop myself from bursting into laughter.

"You shouldn't drive that fast, you know" She said, frowning.

"I like speed. My father was a race car driver, remember. It's in my blood" I shrugged. "And besides, like you're one to talk"

"Touché" She said, then she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the house. I un-locked the front door and lead her inside, and I was glad that John was nowhere to be seen.

"So, this is my home" I said as I shut the door. Alice looked around house for a moment, then glared at me.

"Where's your room" She asked.

"Upstairs, first door on the left" I said.

"Good" She smiled, then she grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs and into my room. The moment we were in there she went straight to my cupboard and started going through it, yet she hadn't asked me what I wanted to wear.

"What time will he be here" Alice asked, not turning away from sorting through my stuff.

"Six o'clock" I said, so I turned to look at the clock and saw that it was three thirty.

"We'll have to hurry then" She said simply.

"What on earth are you talking about, it won't take me two hours and a half hours to get ready" I said in disbelief, glaring at her back.

"Of course it will, perfection takes time" She said.

"Ness was right, you are completely crazy" I muttered, shaking my head.

"I heard that" She snapped. How the hell did she hear me, I swear I said it really quietly, oh well. I laid back on my bed and decided to just let her do what she wants. In the end I think it was only five minutes later when Alice yelled.

"Finally, I found it" She cried, causing me to jump out of my skin. I sat up and glared at her. She turned and when she saw my face, she burst into a fit of laughter, which made me debate throwing something at her.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it" She said innocently.

"Fine, what did you find" I demanded. She smiled and held up a midnight blue dress, which had spaghetti straps and a satin waist that tied around the back.

"I just need to find shoes and a jacket or shawl" She said.

"That I can help with" I jumped off of my bed and walked over to my cupboard, and after about three minutes I brought out a pair of midnight blue heels and a shawl. I held them in up in front of me and showed them off to Alice, who smiled.

"Why do you have such a beautiful dress like this, not mention the others I saw?" Alice asked.

"I got them for New York" I said, forcing a smiled.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry" She said, looking un-comfortable now.

"It's okay, at least now I'll get to wear it. Trust me, I still plan on going to New York someday soon, but for now, I'll enjoy wearing it out on a date with a great guy" I smiled and Alice ginned back at me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me from my bedroom and pushed me into the bathroom, then she sat me down on a chair I leave in the corner beside the shower. I watched as she went through the selves (Without even asking me first) and found my curler and make-up kit. After she placed them on the counter she left me so I could go for a shower. I had to admit that the shower felt great on my sore back, and in the end I was also glad that the only bruise I had at the moment was on my lower back, so no one would be able to see it. When I climbed out of the shower and dried myself off I started to hum, since that was the closest to singing that I would get. I went over to the door and grabbed my robe and pulled it on, and a second later Alice came back in, without knocking, grabbed the chair from the corner, put it in front of the mirror, then she pushed me down into it. She opened the cabinet again and pulled out my hair-drier, then she plugged it in and started to work on my hair. As I watched her move I noticed her that sometimes she would move faster than any human I'd ever met could. She only did it twice, but it started to make me think about what she really was.

I decided to push the thought out of my mind for now, though I knew I would start to think about it soon enough. In the end it ended up taking her an hour to do my hair, since it was very thick and took a long time to dry and curl, and forty five minutes to do my make-up (Alice is fussy, what can I say), which left me twenty minutes to get dressed and make sure I was completely ready. Alice brought in my dress and handed it to me, then she left me to put it on. I stepped into the dress, then I slid it up my body and pulled the straps over my shoulders. I called out to Alice to help me zip up the back, and she danced into the room with a smile on her face. I felt her cold fingers brush against my back as she zipped up my dress and I had an overwhelming feeling to ask her why she was so cold to the touch, but I held back because I didn't want to lose Alice as a friend and I was scared that if I asked, she would stay away from me.

Once Alice was finished zipping me up she tied my waist sash, then she went over to the door, picked my shoes off the ground and brought them over to me, placing them at my feet. I sat down in the chair and pulled them on, then I stood up and walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom to look at myself in my huge mirror that sat on my cupboard door. When I saw my reflection I froze and as I stared at myself Alice came up beside me, her head sitting just by my shoulder.

"You look absolutely beautiful" She smiled. I smiled back at her, then looked back at the mirror. It was true, I had always looked good, but I had never looked like this. My eyes were sparkling with excitement for the first time in months. My eyelashes were darker and thicker than I had ever seen them. My eye lids were blue and my lips were a glossy pink. I turned to Alice in happiness and I pulled her into a tight hug. When she finally hugged me back I felt like my bones were going to break and I couldn't breathe because of how tight she was holding me.

"Alice, I….can't…..breathe" I gasped. She let me go and stepped away from me, her smile full of apology.

"Sorry" She said, and I could see that she was annoyed.

"I've got to say, you're strong for such a little thing" I said, managing a half laugh.

"Um, I better get going" Alice said. I stared at her for a moment, but then I just nodded. I knew that something Alice had just done had made her worry, which is why I decided not to push her about why she wanted to leave so suddenly. As we headed for the stairs I grabbed my shawl and purse, which were hanging on my door handle. We headed down the stairs and as we got to the bottom of them the front door opened and John walked in. The moment he saw me his face became angry, and I knew he was going to hit me, but then he saw Alice standing behind me and he forced himself to smile.

"Hi" Alice said cheerfully. I snuck a look at her face and saw that she was smiling, but I swear I could see suspicion in her eyes.

"Um, hello, I didn't know Stephanie was planning on having anyone over" He said, trying to hold back his temper. I could practically see the rage rolling off of him, and it took all my strength not to grab Alice and drag her away from him.

"Sorry, it was kinda sudden, but Stephanie got asked out and asked me to help her get ready" Alice explained.

"Well then, I hope you enjoy yourself sweet heart" He said, kissing my cheek. I knew all too well that when I returned home tonight I was going to pay for this. I forced myself to smile, and then without looking back at him I headed out the front door with Alice right behind me. To my relief it wasn't raining, but it was cold, which meant I was regretting not grabbing a coat, but there was no way I was going back into that house, I'd just have to deal with the cold. It was then that I noticed Alice heading toward her car, so I grabbed her arm to stop her. She turned to look at me, a confused look on her face.

"Um Alice, could you stay with me till Justin gets here" I asked, smiling.

"Sure, but why would you want me here" She asked. I knew she suspected that there was something going on with John and I, so I quickly made up a lie that would please her.

"I thought you might like to see his reaction to your mad skills" I said. She smiled at me and we sat in Rose's car. About five minutes later Justin showed up in his Camaro. It was a little beaten up, but I didn't care about the car. I watched as he climbed out of the car and smiled. He was wearing a suit and looked super-hot. We were both only young, but we were going to a fancy restaurant, which meant we had to dress up.

"He looks hot in a suit" Alice whispered before we climbed out of the car. Alice walked around to me and I could hear Justin gasp when he saw me.

"Yes he does" I smiled and Alice smiled back. Alice walked with me over to him and I felt like laughing when I saw his frozen expression.

"Wow, you look beautiful" He said, making me blush and lower my head.

"She always looks beautiful" Alice said, which I'm pretty sure made me blush even more.

"Alice spent the last two hours working on me. She is the master of beauty" I said, trying to get the attention off of me.

"I don't know about that" He said, smiling at me. I blushed even harder than and suddenly I heard Alice start to laugh. I looked up at her and started to glare, but stopped when I saw her smiling at me.

"You two love birds have a great time" She said. I smiled at her and gave her a quick hug, then I climbed into the car while Justin held open my door. As Justin climbed into the car I waved at Alice one more time, who waved back, then drove away.

"Ready" Justin asked as he started his engine. I turned to smile at him and I nodded. He smirked and put his car into drive, then he pulled away from the curb and drove away from hell.

As we arrived at the Paris Plaza I was happy, and really looking forward to spending some quality time with Justin. As Justin turned off the engine I was watching all the people who were entering the restaurant. I heard Justin climb out and watched as he walked around to my side of the car. I smiled as he opened my door and grabbed his awaiting hand. He helped me out of the car, and after he made sure it was locked we walked into the restaurant. As we went in Justin walked us over to where the hostess was waiting.

"Hello, and welcome to the Paris Plaza, how can I help you tonight" The hostess asked.

"I made a reservation, my name is Justin Hilton" Justin said. I watched as the hostess looked at the book in front of her and watched as she crossed off one of the names.

"Right this way sir, we have your table ready for you" She said. Justin wrapped his arm around my waist and we followed after her. She led us past the tables full of people to where the window seats were and stopped when we came to one of the empty candle lit tables. She placed two menus onto the table, the she smiled.

"You're server will be with you soon" She said, then she retreated back to her podium. Justin pulled out my chair for me and I sat down, then he pushed it in, then he walked around and sat across from me.

As I looked around the room I realized that it was definitely a romantic restaurant and I was so glad that Alice had known it was fancy dress, because I hadn't had a clue.

"So how did you get a reservation here so fast" I questioned and I watched as a embarrassed look flashed onto his face.

"Well, I um, made the reservation two weeks ago. I thought at least if I already had it booked, that at least I could just cancel it if you said no" He said, looking totally embarrassed

"Are you sure you didn't book it early so that if I said no you could bribe me into coming" I said, smiling a sexy smile.

"Maybe" He said and I laughed. "I love hearing you laugh" He said and I looked down at our locked hands and then back at his face. Just then our server came and we let go of each other's hands and looked up at him.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink" He asked, his eyes watching me.

"I'll have a coke" I said and looked at Justin.

"So will I" He said. Our server nodded and went to get our drinks.

"You know I can help you pay for this" I said, smiling at him. I didn't want him to feel like he had to pay for everything.

"Since it would hurt my pride, no" He said strongly. Whoops, I hit a guy nerve.

"Are you sure, I really don't mind" I said.

"I asked you out, which means I pay" He said simply. Just then our server came back with our drinks. Once they were sitting in front of us he asked us if we wanted to order and I picked up the menu. I skimmed through it and decided to get the roast lamb with chips and salad, while Justin picked the steak with chips and salad. Once the waiter left I leaned forward and took a sip of my drink, then I smiled at Justin and thought I'd have a little fun.

"So if I asked you out, you would have no choice but to let me pay, is that correct" I asked, a smirk on my lips. I knew he was regretting what he said now, but it was too late to take it back now.

"I guess so" He said, a frown on his face. After that we joked around, me telling him about Alice's torture session, and him telling me the lecher his parents had given him about responsibility. Once our dinner came we dug in and I swear it was the best meal I had had in a long time. The lamb was tender, the chips were crunchy and the salad was fresh, I absolutely loved it, and by Justin's face, he loved his steak too. I really missed talking to someone over dinner, because I never did it with John. Anyway after dinner we both ordered a slice of Lemon cheese cake each, and Justin kept waiting for me to make a funny face, but I never did. When we finished dinner Justin grabbed my hand and told me that we had to at least have one dance. He led me out to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around my waist, while I wrapped mine around his neck.

"You're a good dancer" He commented, smiling down at me.

"I've had a lot of practice" I smiled. When the dance finished he led me back to our table, we grabbed our stuff, then headed out the front door. The moment the cold air hit my skin I shivered. Shawls really didn't keep you warm, and since it was still winter that made it like a freezer. Suddenly Justin put his jacket over my shoulders and I stared up at him.

"Justin, you're gonna freeze" I protested.

"Steph, I'll be fine, and there is more to my clothes then there is to yours. I'm not complaining about your outfit because I think you look hot, but I don't want you to freeze" He said, and I knew I wasn't going to win this argument, so I gave up and just nodded. We walked over to the car and Justin opened my door, then closed it once I was inside. The car was cold so I pulled Justin's jacket closer around me. Justin climbed into the car and started the engine and after he turned to heater on we drove away from the restaurant.

As we pulled up at the house none of the lights were on, which made me hopeful that John had gone to bed, which meant I might get out of getting beaten. It was some time pass eight and I so didn't want to deal with him. I turned to smile at Justin and I shrugged off his jacket, throwing it onto the back seat.

"Thank you so much for tonight, it was the most fun I've had in ages" I said.

"Anytime" He smiled. I watched as he slowly leaned across the center console and I moved forward so our lips could meet. His kiss was so soft and sweet, and with his hand creasing my cheek, I felt like all my troubles were gone. In that moment it was just me and him, and it was better than anything I had felt in the last six months. Very slowly I pulled away from him, smiling brightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said. "But be warned, it's a tough job being my boyfriend"

"I think I can handle it" He smirked and he leaned in to kiss me one more time. Slowly I climbed out of the car, wishing I could stay there and stood in the freezing cold night.

"See ya tomorrow" I smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it" He smirked and with that I closed the door and headed up the path to the front of the house. I turned back to wave at Justin as he drove off, then I unlocked the front door and went inside, turning the light on as I shut the door behind me. Suddenly I was smacked across the back of the head and fell to the floor. I rolled over to see John looming over me and watched as he leant down and grabbed my hair, pulling me up by it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed, the pain over coming me. John grabbed my throat and held me there, his grip tightening more every second.

"You little slut, did you really think you wouldn't pay for pulling a stunt like that" He snarled, throwing me toward the lounge room. I stumbled and fell backwards, smashing the coffee table and something that sounded like glass. I felt a sharp pain burst from my upper left arm and cried out in pain. I could hear John laughing and I looked up to see John walking out the front door. I had realized when he had had a hold of me that he was drunk again, so I was glad that he had left.

I slowly made myself sit up and I looked at my left arm to see blood flowing from it and glass sticking out of the wound. I forced myself to stand up and I walked over to the coat hook and grabbed my coat, then I headed out the front door. I admit that I was pissed that my dress had a few rips in it and was now being covered in blood, but I didn't have time to worry about that. I ran over to my car and climbed in, then I started the engine and drove to the E.R. I parked in the emergency car park and climbed out, locking it behind me. I went into the E.R and ended up getting sent straight to a room. A nurse sat me down, telling me a doctor would be with me soon. She pulled out some pain medication from one of the cabinets and filled a plastic cup with water, then she handed them to me. I took them straight away because the pain in my arm was killing me. She left me alone after that and I waited for whatever doctor was coming. My gaze kept shifting to the glass sticking out of it, and I knew all too well that if I didn't find a way out of that house of hell I was living in, that John was going to end up killing me. Just then the door opened and my doctor came in. The moment I saw him I realized he must have been the Cullen's father, Carlisle Cullen. I felt like laughing at the fact the it took me getting hurt to finally meet him. He walked over to me with a clip board in his hands, and when he stopped in front of me he smiled. Just so you know I hate hospital, and even sitting on this stupid bed was annoying.

"Seems you had a bit of an accident tonight Miss Cross" He said, gathering tweezers, stiches, a numbing needle and a stitch needle, along with a bandage, a graze, a small bowl of water and whatever they call that medical padding stuff.

"I guess so Dr. Cullen" I said. He smiled at me, then he started to check out my arm properly. I winced in pain the moment he touched it, but his hands were cold enough that they actually soothed it, which was a big help. He grabbed the numbing needle, then he looked at me.

"Are you afraid of needles Stephanie" He asked, pausing.

"You can call me Steph, and no, I'm not afraid of needles" I smiled, even though I was in pain.

"I didn't think you would be. My daughters have told me a great deal about you" He said, then he slid the needle into my skin and pushed in the liquid. I watched as he pulled it out and waited for the numbness.

"So Stephanie, how did you come across this injury" He asked.

"When I got home tonight I didn't turn on the light, so I ended up tripping over the coffee table. I broke a vase in the proses and I ended up cutting my arm" I said, lying through my teeth. "And I'm pretty sure Alice won't be happy when she finds out what happened to all her hard work" I added, looking down at my blood soaked clothes.

"I'm glad my daughters met you. You've been a great influence on them, not to mention you're the first girlfriend Renesmee has ever had" He said and I smiled. I was glad that the girls liked spending time with me. "Is your arm numb yet?"

"Yes it is" I said, and he nodded, grabbing the tweezers. I watched as he pulled the glass out of my arm and I was so glad that I didn't hurt, because I have had enough hurt to last me a life time.

"I'm going to stitch it up now" He warned and I just nodded. I watched as he started to stitch the wound, though I tried to focus on other things, with no success.

"You know I'm glad I finally get to meet you, even if it isn't under the best circumstances" I said, trying to get my mind off what he was doing.

"I'm glad to meet you too, definitely after having my whole family talk to me about you" He smiled. "My wife Esme is very fond of you"

"I like her too. She's very kind and caring, and she reminds me of what my mother used to be like" I said. Carlisle had finished stitching my arm and had begun cleaning the blood off of my arm.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your family; I understand how hard it is to lose people you love" He said. I swear that looking into the Cullen's eyes could make you believe everything they say.

"Thank you, but spending time with your family has helped me a lot" I admitted, smiling. I watched as Carlisle put on the medical padding, then as he started to wrap it around my arm.

"Make sure you take some aspirin if the pain is too much" He said as he finished wrapping my arm.

"I will, thank you Carlisle" I said, calling him by his first name for the first time.

"You're welcome Stephanie" He said, smiling. I slowly climbed off the bed and very slowly, with a bit of help from Carlisle, I pulled on my jacket so I wouldn't freeze to death.

"Can you tell Alice I said thank you for today" I asked as I started to leave the room, Carlisle by my side.

"I will, just make sure you get home safely, I don't want to see you in here again" Carlisle said, holding the door open for me.

"I will" I promised and with that I left the hospital. The drive home took a bit longer than I had planned because I didn't want to speed, so by the time I got home it was maybe about ten. I went into the house and went upstairs. I went into my bathroom and very carefully took a shower, making sure I didn't get my arm wet. Once I was done I got in PJs, went into my room and, after making sure my door was locked, I climbed into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**That's chapter three, so I hope you guys review and tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4 - He's Gone

**Chaptor four is here, Enjoy**

As I woke up in the morning I could feel the sting in my arm, which jolted me into remembering what had happened the past day. I climbed out of bed as fast as I could, wanting to get dressed and get out of here before John realized, but before I could my door handle started to rattle. I started to back away from the door when suddenly it was kicked opened, ripping the lock from the wall. John stormed towards me, but I tried to run.

I climbed over the bed and climbed off and ran for the door, but before I could get there John grabbed my right arm roughly and threw me into the wall beside the door so hard that I cried out in pain. John grabbed my shoulders tightly and held me against the wall.

"What did you say to them about what happened. WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM" He yelled, his anger spilling over. I knew why he was doing this; he was afraid that I had told them that he had attacked me.

"Nothing, I swear" I cried, my eyes pooling with tears. I knew crying made him happy, so I knew the faster I did it, the faster he left me alone. "I told them I tripped, I promise I didn't tell them, I promise" He seemed happy with this answer, so he slammed me against the wall and walked out of the room like he had just come to wake me up. I fell to the floor and broke down, shaking and crying, because that's all I could seem to do.

It had taken me awhile, but finally I had been able to get off my floor and get dressed. I didn't eat when I left for school because I just couldn't, but I did take some aspirin.

As I arrived at school I put on my façade, forcing myself to smile. Once I pulled into my parking spot I looked down at my arm and saw bruises starting to form where John had grabbed my arm this morning. You could tell they were finger prints and that they weren't self-inflicted, so I pulled my sleeve further down, making sure they were covered, then I did the same with the other one, only because I wanted it to match in, though doing that hurt the cut on my arm, which was stinging slightly. After a few deep breaths and a look in the mirror, I climbed out of my car.

After I shut the door I stood there for a moment, scanning the parking lot for Justin, but I couldn't find him, which made me worry. He was always waiting for me, every single day since we had met, yet he wasn't here now, and that's when I remembered that John had left after he had pushed me, and now I prayed he hadn't gone after Justin and done something to him, because if he had, I would fight back. After a few minutes of waiting I decided to go to class. As I walked down the hall toward class, a small annoying pixie joined me, though she looked concerned.

"Are you okay, Carlisle told me what happened last night" Alice said.

"It hurts, but I'll be fine" I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I'm glad" Alice said, then she smiled. "So, how did the date go last night?" She asked. I knew she was going to ask this, I just knew it.

"It went very well, thank you. We talked, we ate a wonderful meal, and we danced. It was absolutely perfect, well except when I got home" I said, smiling.

"Did you kiss" She asked curiously.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, we did" I said, which caused her to laugh. "Um Alice, have you seen him today"

"Who" She asked, confused.

"Justin" I said, shaking my head. Hadn't I just been talking about him like two seconds ago.

"No I haven't, I thought he always met up with you at the start of the day" She said, and I'm guessing she sensed my worry.

"He normally does" I said, frowning. I was really worried about Justin, and if you add in all the other crap, it was really hard for me to act happy.

"I'm sure he just went to class early. Come on, were gonna be late" She said and she dragged me into class, but I prayed that she was right.

English, Art and Calculus went by so slowly I thought I was going to scream. I had talked to Bella in English about my date with Justin and she had asked how I was feeling as well, so I ended up telling her the same thing I had told Alice. All I really wanted was to see Justin and I only had Biology and Music with him, which meant I was basically bouncing in my seat with anticipation. When the bell finally rang I basically jumped out of my seat and ran for the door, forgetting completely to wait for Bella

"Excited are we" Bella asked, speaking from beside me. I stared at her for a moment and tried my best to figure out how I hadn't heard her come up beside me, but all I could figure was that I was too excited to. It took me a moment but I smiled at her

"I didn't see Justin this morning, so I'm looking forward to seeing him now" I said. Bella seemed to understand, so she kept up with the quick pace I was moving at. I speed walked all the way to class and when I went in I was smiling, but then I froze. I looked at my seat, and Justin's, which were both empty. I decided he might be running late, so I sat down, a frown on my face.

"Hey, are you okay" Renesmee asked from beside me. I guess you'd think I'd sit near Justin, but since Renesmee and I were best friends I stayed sitting next to her, and anyway, Justin sat right behind me next to Jordan Anderson.

"I'll be fine the moment Justin gets here" I promised. Class started and there was still no sign of him, which made me really worry. Five minutes past, then ten, then twenty, then thirty, and yet there still wasn't any sign. I was now freaking out and Renesmee was gripping my hand, knowing I was worried. He had said he'd see me today, so why wasn't he here, where was he. Suddenly the PA beeped and an announcement came over.

"Can Justin Hilton and Stephanie Cross please report to the office" Mrs. Fell said. I shared an confused look with Renesmee, then I got up and left the room, my books in hand, all the while wondering why they had called for Justin when he wasn't even at school. I dropped my books off at my locker on the way, then when I got to the office I saw Justin's mom standing there, waiting for me, which made me even more confused.

"Mrs. Hilton, what are you doing here" I asked.

"I need to talk to you and my son" She said.

"Wait, what are you talking about" I asked. Why was she asking to speak to Justin when he wasn't here? But more importantly, why didn't she know he wasn't here.

"Look sweetheart, I know you and my son like each other, but I'd prefer it if he didn't stay at your house just yet" She said. What, why the hell did she think he was at my house.

"Wait, Mrs. Hilton, Justin didn't stay at my house last night, he dropped me off, then went home" I explained, confusion and worry coursing through me.

"Well dear, he wasn't with us" She said simply, then she seemed to noticed my confusion. "If he isn't with you, then where is he" She asked, tears filling her eyes. I realized that he hadn't made it home, which made me worried about where he really was.

"We'll find him" I said and I grabbed her hand. "Call the police and tell them that he didn't return home last night and he hasn't arrived at school today"

"I will. Please, call me if you hear anything from him" She begged.

"I will, I promise, just make sure you call me as well" I said. She nodded and headed off, running to her car. I started to freak as went to the cafeteria. What if John had gone after him, what if John had killed him? The bell had gone and kids were pilling in so they could get their lunches. I grabbed my lunch and headed over to the Cullen's huge table. I sat my tray on the table and sat down, but in the end I sat there looking at it, even though I hadn't eaten this morning.

"Hey squirt, what you doing" Emmett asked, scaring the hell out of me. I looked at him for a moment, then back at my plate, because I just didn't have the energy to comment. I don't know how much time past after that, but suddenly a hand touched my shoulder, making me flinch.

"Steph, what's wrong" Ness asked. (I told her to call me Steph, because it was easier to say) I looked up at her and then around at all the concerned faces of my friends.

"Justin didn't make it home last night" I said, fighting back tears. I was so worried about him that I couldn't keep up my happy pretense.

"Maybe he made a booty call" Emmett laughed. My head snapped up at his comment and glared at him in anger. I watched as Rose smacked him, but still I wanted to hit him myself.

"Do you know how not to speak" Ness snapped at him. Just then my phone rang. Praying it was news about Justin I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it as fast as I could.

"Hello" I said, my voice eager.

"Steph, can you meet me out front of the school" Jessica said, sadness in her voice.

"Jess, what's wrong, is this about your brother" I demanded. God, why couldn't people just tell me things instead of waiting.

"Just please come meet me" She said and hung up without saying goodbye. She had sounded so bad that I was afraid to go out there.

"Steph, what is it" Ness asked, her tone worried.

"I have to go" I said, pushing away from the table, causing myself to hurt my injured arm. Without even looking back I ran out of the cafeteria as fast as I could, worry coursing through me. I ran through the halls with everything I had, and with my mind racing. I burst out at the front of the school in record time and saw Jess standing by my car, tears pooling down her cheeks. When she saw me she ran forward, as did I. She flung herself into my arms and I hugged her tightly.

"Jess, what is it" I demanded once she was able to pull away from me.

"They found Justin" She crocked, her voice breaking.

"Is he okay" I demanded, hope filling inside me.

"He's dead" She cried and in that moment everything inside me shattered. Justin was dead, gone, just like my parents, just like Noah. I could feel the tears pooling down my cheeks, but it was like they were distant. I couldn't believe he was gone, no now, not after everything I had gone through. Suddenly realization went through me when I realized Jessica was now going through the same thing I had, so with all my strength I pulled myself together and grabbed Jess's hand.

"What happened" I asked, my voice cracking.

"I don't know. Mom asked me to get you and go to the police station. Since I didn't drive I was hoping you could take us" She said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Of course" I said as steadily as I could, leading her to my car. As I started the engine I tried to stop shaking, but I couldn't seem to.

"Are you okay" Jess asked, her voice shaky.

"No, but I can drive" I said, forcing a smile. I drove to the police station at normal speed, since my mind kept constantly flashing back to the last time I had seen him. As I pulled in I saw them rolling a body into an ambulance, and so did Jess. She started to shack worse than me and I grabbed her hand, trying to calm her, even though I knew it wasn't going to work. We climbed out of the car and walked up to the stairs that lead to the station. The moment Jess saw her Mom she bolted through the doors of the police station. As I watched her fling herself into her mother's I wished that mom had been there for me when Noah died, but she wasn't because she had died with him. In that moment it became too much to handle and I collapsed on the stairs and burst into tears. I couldn't believe Justin was gone, that I would never get to see him again, that I could never see him smile at me, or make a joke. A part of me was also thinking that John had done it, which I just couldn't doubt.

"Miss Cross" I heard a voice say from behind me. I forced myself to look up and saw that an office was standing behind me, with a frown on his face.

"Yes" I asked, wiping my eyes with my sleeves, hurting myself where my bruises were.

"I know you're going through a rough time right know, but I need to ask you a few questions about the death of Justin Hilton" He said. I nodded and slowly stood up, then I followed him inside. He led me to a back interview room and got me to sit down. When he sat across from me I realized I was probably a suspect, but since I didn't know how he died, I couldn't be sure.

"So, you were with Justin Hilton last night, is that correct" He asked, getting straight to it.

"Yes" I said, my voice still a little shaky.

"And you were the last one to see him alive" He asked.

"Yes, I mean I think so. Please, can you tell me what happened to him" I asked, my voice breaking.

"He was attack by an animal. It seems his car broke down and when he went for help he got attacked. He was cut up and drained of blood" He told me. I felt like I was going to be sick, my stomach burning with a stabbing pain and I was feeling nauseous.

"What time did you last see him" He asked. I was pissed at him for being so thoughtless, I mean he did just tell me my boyfriend was ripped up and drained of blood, but I also knew he was just doing his job.

"I think it was about eight thirty pm, maybe a bit later." I said, trying to figure out what the time was when I actually said goodbye to him, since I never got a chance to look at the clock.

"And where had you two been" He asked.

"At the Paris Plaza, we were on a date" I explained.

"I was told you went to the E.R that night at around nine, is that correct" He asked.

"Yes, I did" I answered.

"Did you get in a fight with Mister Hilton" He asked.

"God no" I said, shocked at his question. Why would he asked me that if Justin had been killed by an animal.

"Then why were you there" He demanded.

"When I went inside my house after Justin left I didn't turn the light on, so when I walked into the lounge I tripped and fell, breaking a glass vase and cutting my arm open" I explained.

"Well that's all for now. You can go" He said. I sat there, staring at him for a moment, but then I slowly got up and left the room. I was so angry and upset that I didn't trust speaking to anyone at the moment. As I walked out into the entrance I was hugged by Justin's Mom. When she pulled away from me I saw her tear stricken face and felt do dory for her, and I wanted to help her through this, but I couldn't. Apparently Justin's mom saw I was a wreck because she motioned for me to leave. Without a word I took off out the front door and toward my car, but I froze when I saw Dr. Cullen standing there, about to get into his car. He looked up and I knew he could see the pain on my face. I let my eyes divert from his and a made my legs keep moving toward my car. I climbed into the car, and started the engine. School still wasn't over, but there was no way in hell I was going to go back there. I sped home as fast as I could and when I got there I got out of the car and ran inside, going straight to my room. I slammed the door shut, and after locking it I started to pace, my mind trying to process everything that had happened. I couldn't believe my boyfriend was dead, but more importantly, I couldn't believe he had been attacked by an animal, it just didn't seem real. Suddenly I kicked something and I looked to see my Southern Mysteries book, Dead Ever After. Slowly l leant down and picked it up, and with a sudden jolt something went through me. Justin had been drained of blood, which is what vampires can do, and thinking about that is when I figured it out. All these months I had been thinking about why the Cullen's were different and what they were, though I'd never given it much thought, but right now it all made sense. The Cullen's are vampires, that's why they are different. God, how stupid could I be. Yes, truth be told I haven't been in my right mind, but still, it all made sense. They didn't eat (Except for Jake and Ness), they were never out in the sun, though I didn't know why. They were faster and stronger, with golden eyes and cold pale skin, yet it took me until now to figure it all out. I would never believe that they had hurt Justin, but if it was true about them, then there had to be more, but if it was true about them, I couldn't help but wonder what other supernatural creatures were out there. I now knew what I had to do, tomorrow, no matter how I was feeling about Justin's death, or what state I was in, I was going to go to the Cullen's and find out the truth. I didn't care if they were lying to keep me safe, I needed to know, more to the point I needed to know if Justin had been killed by a vampire, because I was sick of lying to people, which meant I was going to tell them about what was going on with John.

**Okay guys, please don't kill me for killing off Justin, because there is a great reason, I just can't tell you, YET**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Truth

**Here it is, Stephanie is confronting the Cullen's**

As I woke up that morning I was blinded by the light that the sun was causing me. I sat up and looked at the window, sun in winter; this day was turning out better, except that the brightness hurt my eyes because I had been crying all night long. For a moment I forgot about why I had been crying, but it didn't take me long to remember that it was because Justin was dead.

I slowly climbed out of bed and made myself breathe deeply. I walked over to my cupboard, pulled out jeans, a yellow top, my underwear and a bra, then I slowly walked over to my door and opened it. From what I could hear John wasn't home, neither did I hear him come home last night. I admit that a small, angry part of me hoped that the vampire (If I was indeed right) that had gotten Justin had gotten John as well, but of course I felt guilty a moment later.

Slowly I walked over to the bathroom and went inside, closing the door behind me. I dumped my clothes onto the chair, then I jumped into the shower. I made sure I didn't hurt my arm as I washed, and when I climbed out I carefully dried myself, then I pulled on my clothes. I headed out of the bathroom, while I pulled my hair into a pony tail, then I grabbed my purse and headed down stairs. I knew I should eat something before I left, but I just couldn't, even though I hadn't eaten since the day before yesterday. I grabbed my jacket and pulled on my boots, then I went to grab my school jacket, but in that moment I froze. The Cullen's wouldn't be at school because it was sunny, which meant I wasn't going there either. Truthfully I didn't know what happened to the Cullen's in the sun, actually, I really didn't know what a real vampire's weaknesses were, but I planned on finding out. With that in mind I left the house and headed for my car.

As I pulled up the forest path to the Cullen's house I was determined to find out the truth. I pulled up to a sudden stop when I saw something shining from the porch, and when I realized it was Carlisle I froze. Okay, well at least I understood why so many people thought vampires burned in the sun, because truth be told, if you saw this from far away, that's exactly what I'd think. I watched as Carlisle slowly came toward me and I knew he was coming slowly so he didn't scare me, so I decided to prove I wasn't scared by climbing out of the car, with my purse and jacket in hand. As I looked closer at Carlisle's skin I realized that it looked like diamonds, shining in the sun.

"I guess since you're out here waiting that you know" I said simply. I wasn't going to pretend I didn't know, I was sick of pretending.

"Yes, we know you've figured out our secret" Carlisle said.

"How" I asked. I wasn't actually completely sure about that part.

"Alice has the ability to see the future" He explained.

"Okay" I said simply and he led me toward the house. So Alice can see the future, that one I wouldn't have guessed. I followed Carlisle into the house, up the stairs, and into the lounge room. I looked around to see all the Cullen's (except Esme) there, but before I could say something I was pulled into a hug by Renesmee.

"I'm so sorry" She said, holding me tight. I was sure I would have cried if I had anything left in me, but I didn't. When Renesmee pulled away she grabbed my hand and led me to one of the couches, on which we sat down on. I watched as Esme came into the room with a sandwich and I gave her a confused half smile when she held it out to me.

"What's this for" I asked.

"Alice told us that you hadn't eaten since the day before yesterday" Esme said in a motherly way. I knew she was just looking out for me so I took the sandwich and had a bite.

"So sweetheart, what is it you want to know" Esme asked as she sat down beside me.

"Do you drink human blood" I asked straight away, since that was what I really wanted to know, but for some reason it caused Emmett to burst into laughter.

"What, no "do you turn into a bat" or "can you fly"" He laughed.

"Emmett, I'm not stupid" I snapped. Okay, so maybe I was going to ask them if they could fly, but turning into a bat, no, just no.

"Can we vote on that" He grinned, which Rose smacked him for

"Anyway" Alice said, changing the conversation "No, we don't drink human blood, we feed on animals"

"And there are more of your kind, one's that do feed on humans" I asked, really wanting to know.

"Yes, there are more of our kind who do drink human blood" Esme said, softly squeezing my hand.

"Okay, what else. I mean when you read or look up vampires you get a world of fiction, so what's reality. I mean I know you have reflections and that you can stay awake through the day and not burn, but what else" I asked.

"We don't eat, which I'm guessing you already noticed" Rosalie said. I nodded, so she continued. "Neither do we sleep"

"What, like ever" I asked, surprised.

"That's right. We are basically indestructible. When we feed on human blood our eyes are red, but when we feed on animals, they're gold. We've got advanced speed and strength, along with advanced senses, and none of that crap like holy water and crucifixes work on us" Rosalie explained. Well that answered that question.

"So was it a vampire that killed Justin" I asked, though my voice broke.

"Yes" Jasper answered. I nodded, knowing I just had to accept it, then I looked at Ness

"So what are you. I mean you can't be a vampire, right" I asked.

"I'm half Vampire, half human" She said slowly, and I could tell by her expression that she was hoping I wouldn't freak.

"So you're Bella's and Edward's daughter" I said, putting two and two together.

"I am, but how did you guess that" She asked, shocked,

"You look like them, not to mention Bella acts motherly with you, which now makes sense" I said, shrugging, then my eyes pinpointed onto Jake.

"And what about you Jake, I know you're not a vampire or even a half vampire, so what, are you a werewolf" I said jokingly. I honestly didn't believe werewolves were real, but if someone had asked me about vampires a week ago, I probably would have said the same thing.

"Yep" He said and my eyes widened. Oh come on, you have got to be kidding me, really.

"So much for Vampire's and Werewolves being myths" I said, then another thought clicked into my mind.

"Wait a minute, please tell me witches aren't real too" I begged. I knew some of them were finding this funny, mainly Emmett.

"Not that I know of" Carlisle said, which wasn't much of a help.

"Not that you know of. Does that mean there could be, but no one knows" I asked.

"Possibly, but I highly doubt it" Carlisle said.

"I would have said the same about vampires and werewolves a while ago" I pointed out.

"I see your point" Carlisle said, and he started to get that thoughtful look doctors get, which made me quickly change my mind.

"Hey Alice, Carlisle said you can see the future, is that right" I asked.

"Yeah, I've been able to since I was turned" Alice confirmed.

"So do you have to focus or can you just see future disasters before they happen" I asked, and I knew she had figured out why I was indeed asking this.

"You want to know if I saw Justin dying, and the truth is I didn't. See I have to focus that person to see their future, and I wasn't focusing on seeing his future" She said and I nodded, knowing I could trust her.

"So does anyone else have a special gift" I asked, thinking I might as well know now.

"I can control emotions" Jasper said and a sudden flood of calmness came over me, and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I can hear thoughts" Edward said, and I snapped my head around to look at him. If he could hear thoughts, did that mean he's known all along what John's been doing to me.

"You what" I gasped.

"Don't worry, I can't read yours for some reason" He said and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hiding something, are we" Emmett teased. I turned my head to glare at him, while I tried to figure out how I could hurt him.

"I can show people my memories with on touch" Ness said, tearing my gaze away from Emmett. Before I could ask her anything she touched my cheek and I saw me, through her eyes, on the day we had met. When I felt her hand pull away I blinked, then I smiled at her.

"Wow, now that is cool" I laughed, and she smiled at me.

"I have a shield" I heard Bella say and I turned to look at her.

"What's a shield" I asked, confused.

"It's a mind block. It means any vampire with a gift that works by touching someone's mind doesn't work on me" She explained.

"So Edward can't read your mind either" I said, understanding now.

"Nope" She said with a huge smile. I could see that Edward didn't like that too much. I sat there for a moment, taking everything I had just leant in. Vampires were real, Werewolves were real, and they were my best friends. A vampire had killed my boyfriend, and I now knew I wasn't the world I thought I was. It wasn't until I looked up that I realized everyone was staring at me.

"What" I asked confused. Why the hell was everyone staring at me?

"Where waiting for you to freak out and go running away screaming" Emmett laughed, smiling at me.

"I probably would, if I didn't know you guys and was actually scared of you" I said simply, smiling back at him.

"Stephanie, we need to ask you some questions now" Carlisle said, a serious look on his face. Oh this so wasn't going to be good.

"What would I know that you don't" I asked, confused.

"We want to know why you haven't told anyone that your Uncle is hurting you" Esme asked in a soft voice.

"What" I asked, shocked. How did they know that? Edward couldn't read my mind, so how did they know.

"I saw him hurt you yesterday" Rosalie said, and I turned to stare at her.

"Alice said that when you went out on Monday you seemed scared of him, then you turned up at the hospital with a wound you couldn't have gotten from just tripping, and we all know you aren't clumsy, so I came to check on you, to see if something was going on" Rose finished, I stared at her in shock, not being able to believe that she had been so worried about me that she had come to check on me. While I was trying to deal with them knowing I felt a cold hand touch mine I looked up to see Carlisle kneeling down in front of me, a caring, but sad look on his face.

"Stephanie, how long has he been hurting you" He asked, his voice serious, but concerned.

"It started a week after I arrived here" I said, trying not to cry. I didn't want to cry anymore, I was sick of crying.

"Stephanie, I need you to tell me what he's been doing to you" Carlisle said, his medical training kicking in. I knew I needed to tell him, so I took a shaky breath and began

"The first time he hurt me he had come home drunk. He'd called me down from my room and started yelling at me, and I ended up saying something smart back, which caused him to hit me and send me toppling back into the stairs, then he grabbed me and flung me against the wall, which he then pinned me against by pushing his arm against my throat. He smashed a beer bottle and held it to my face and threatened me, then he took off" I explained, shivering at that memory.

"So that's why you cried out when I knocked you down on the first day of school" Jake said, putting two and two together.

"It is" I said.

"What has he done to you since" Carlisle asked.

"He's hit me, kick me, punched me, thrown me around, thrown things at me. He did this last month" I said and I slowly raised the bottom of my top to show Carlisle the scars that John had given me when he had thrown a beer bottle at me and some of the glass had gotten stuck in my skin. Carlisle seemed shocked as he examined the scares, checking them over carefully.

"Why haven't you told anyone" He asked, his voice very concerned.

"Because on the first night he hurt me he threated to hunt me down and kill me, and anyone I cared about if I ran" I said, tears breaking free and falling free down my cheeks.

"That's why you didn't leave" Ness said, her voice sad. "Because he threatened to kill you and the people closest to you"

"I didn't know what he was capable of them" I said.

"Steph, you need to get away from him" Ness said, grabbing my hand. I started to shake my head.

"I'll get sent to foster care, and I can't deal with that. I can't leave another home, I just can't" I said, tears pooling down my face. Ness gave me a sad look, then pulled me into her arms to hug me.

"What if there was another option" I heard Carlisle ask. I pulled away from Ness and looked to see him still kneeling in front of me.

"What are you talking about" I asked, wiping my eyes. I watched as Carlisle looked at Esme, who nodded, though I'm not sure about what.

"What if we adopted you? None of us wants to see you get hurt anymore and I know no one want's to watch you get sent away" He said. I stared at him for a long moment. They were willing to take me in, to take care of me.

"You would really do that" I asked.

"Yes we would" Rosalie said, a sweet smile on her face.

"Stephanie, you need to go home before your Uncle gets there, get your stuff and bring it here" Carlisle said urgently.

"I can go now, since he's still at work" I said, knowing that I was going to be away from him.

"Okay, but one of us will go with you" Carlisle said. I nodded and knew I needed to leave now, so I got up and left the lounge, with Renesmee by my side. We headed down to the front door and waited as Carlisle and Jake came down the stairs. Thankfully the sun had gone behind the clouds, which meant Carlisle could come.

"We'll take my car and follow you." Carlisle said. I nodded and headed out the front door while they went into the garaged. I ran over to my car and climbed in, then I started the engine. I backed up, then put my car into drive and sped down the driveway. I drove home as fast as I could, knowing that they were somewhere behind me.

When I arrived home I parked my car in the drive, then I jumped out of it and ran up the path. I un-locked the front door and pushed it open, and looked around. There was no sight of John anywhere, so I ran up the stair to my room. I grabbed a suit case from under my bed and placed it on my bed, un-zipping it. I ran around my room grabbing what I needed, a few changes of clothes, my favorite books, my photo albums and a few other things I didn't want my Uncle to destroy, because when he knew I was gone, he wasn't going to be happy. I knew I could come back for the rest of it once the police had arrested John, which that better. Once I was sure I had everything I zipped my bag up and lugged it downstairs, one handed since my other arm was still sore. I dropped my bag onto the floor and went to open the door, but suddenly an arm wrapped around my neck and pulled me backwards.

"Where do you think you're going" John hissed into my ear. In that moment I knew I wasn't afraid of him. The only thing I had been afraid of was losing the Cullen's, and now that wasn't going to happen. Not to mention I had had lost Justin, so now I wasn't going to let him win.

"Away from you" I snapped and I flung my head back, smacking it into his. I un-wrapped his arm from my neck and let him tumble back. I staggered forward and landed against the wall. I could hear John coming toward me so I dodged into the lounge room, where the broken table still laid. I turned to look at John, who was standing there, anger rolling off of him.

"Do you really think I'm just going to let you leave" He growled.

"I'm not going to let you abuse me anymore" I yelled. "So get the hell away from me before I show you what I can do"

"You won't get a chance" He said and his hand reached behind his back, and before I could react he pulled out a gun and fired at my stomach. The bullet pierced my stomach and I went falling down onto my knees, then I fell backwards onto my back, while my hand clenched my stomach. I laid there, crying in pain, wishing it would stop. Never had anything hurt so much as this did right now. Suddenly I heard the front door burst open and I heard some being slammed into a wall, and I hoped it was John. Suddenly Carlisle came into my view and he put his hand on my cheek.

"Stephanie can you hear me" He asked, and I saw the panicked look in his eyes.

"Yes, Carlisle, it hurts" I gasped. I was feeling weak and I just wanted to sleep.

"I know it does, but you need to stay awake for me" Carlisle said, and I felt him put pressure on my wound, which caused me to cry out.

"Steph" I heard Renesmee's panicked voice yell and suddenly she was towering over my blood.

"Renesmee, the blood, you can't be here" I gasped. I didn't know what a half vampire was like, but I didn't want Ness to push her limits.

"I'm fine, you don't have a scent" Renesmee said. "Are you okay"

"Do I look okay" I whispered. I couldn't stay awake any longer, and I saw no problem in having a little nap, so I let my eyes close.

"Stephanie, stay with me" Carlisle said, but I couldn't, I was too tired, so I fell to sleep with sirens blaring and the sound of police yelling.

**Cliffhanger, I know, but you'll have to keep reading to find out**


	6. Chapter 6 - Wake Up

**Okay guys, I know chapter six is small, but I hope you enjoy**

As I slowly became concise I could feel that I was still in pain, but it wasn't as server and I couldn't feel my soaking clothes. Actually, whatever I was wearing was pretty uncomfortable, or at least the top was, and speaking on uncomfortable, whatever kind of bed I was on, they needed to destroy it. Finally I slowly began to open my eyes, but I couldn't tell where I was because my vision was blurry. When my vision finally cleared up I looked around the room I was in, trying to figure out where I was, and after a minute or two I realized I was in the hospital, again. I finally remembered that Carlisle found me and helped me, which why I was still alive, but after Carlisle found me, I just can't remember what happened, thought I think Renesmee had asked me if I was okay, and I'm pretty sure I had made a sarcastic remark back, but since I was out of it by then I wasn't sure if I had imagined it or if it had really happened. Slowly I tried to sit up, but stopped when my stomach flared with pain and protest, I rested back down again and I closed my eyes, planning on just resting, when I heard the door creak open. I opened my eyes again and watched as Renesmee stood there, closing the door with her back to me.

"Renesmee" I said, my voice coming out clear. She spun around and looked at me, her face shocked for a moment, but then it was filled with pure happiness. She ran across the room and leant down and hugged me, but of course this hurt me and I groaned in pain.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry" She said, pulling away. She seemed upset with herself for hurting me, so I grabbed her hand

"It's okay, just don't do that again" I said, forcing a smile onto my face, even though I was still in pain.

"You had me worried there for a moment, you know" She said, tears leaking down her face. Great, I didn't want Ness crying, not about this.

"I know; I'm sorry" I said, then I looked around, trying to see a clock or a calendar. "How long have I been un-concise?"

"Two days" She answered, squeezing my hand.

"And John" I asked, pain shooting through me at the mention of his name.

"They've arrested him for multiple assault charges and attempted murder. All they have to do is get you to confirm it and he's off to court." She said, smiling

"How did they know" I asked, confused.

"We told them, and between all your bruises, some of the matching his fingers, you're scars and the fact that he shot you, I think" She said, a smirk on her lips.

"Good. I want him gone Ness, I want him out of my life forever" I said, and I meant it. I could tell she was about to say something, but just then the door opened and Carlisle walked in, with two men following him.

"Stephanie, how are you feeling" He asked as he came over to me.

"Sore, but relived I never have to be near John again" I said, smiling up at him.

"I'm glad" He said, then with a sad look he gestured to the men behind him. "The police would like to talk to you, is that okay" He asked. I froze for a moment. To me; it had only been a day since I had talked to the police. Last time it was about the death of my boyfriend, this time it was going to be about John.

"Sure, why not." I said, pasting a smile onto my face. I couldn't exactly tell them to screw off, now could I.

"Will you two leave the room please" One of the men said to Renesmee and Carlisle. In a moment of fear, I grabbed Renesmee's hand tighter, not wanting her to leave.

"No, I'll answer you, but I want Carlisle and Renesmee in here with me" I said. He stared at me for a moment, then nodded in acceptance.

"Alright then, is it true that your Uncle has been abusing you" He asked. I guessed he was the sheriff when I noticed his badge.

"Yes, it's true" I said, my mind flashing back to the image of John pointing a gun at me. For as long as I live I was never going to be able to forget that.

"And this has been going on since you moved here" The sheriff asked. I really hate cops, I mean seriously, try to act like you care.

"Yes, it has" I said.

"Why didn't you leave" He asked. Oh, I don't know, maybe because of the same reason I'm lying in this bed.

"He threatened to kill me" I said. It seemed funny for some reason now, I guess because he nearly had.

"Why didn't you tell the officer you talked to the other day?" He questioned.

"It slipped my mind" I said simply.

"It slipped your mind" He asked, as if he couldn't understand how something like that could slip a person's mind.

"I had just found out my boyfriend had been killed by an animal, everything else paled in comparison" I said, a slight hint of anger slipping through, which everyone seemed to notice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you" He said, a frown on his face.

"It's okay, you're just doing your job" I said. Renesmee squeezed my hand and I shot a smile at her. I was really starting to feel tired now, but I knew I had to finish these question's or they'd just come back, and I was sick and tired of speaking to cops.

"Okay, um, why did you decided to leave on the day he shot you" He asked.

"I knew that he was becoming more dangerous, and I decided to get out before I ended up dead, but that didn't seem to work to well, now did it" I explained. Why the hell did these people think, that I enjoyed him hurting me, because I really didn't.

"So when you tried to leave he grabbed you, then he shot you" He concluded.

"Yep, that's about right" I said, which wasn't a whole lie. I moved a bit and a severe pain shot through me, making me to wince, causing Renesmee to hold my hand tighter.

"She needs to rest gentlemen" Carlisle said, giving me a look that showed me he knew I was in pain, and that he was trying to get them to leave me alone.

"Just one more thing" The sheriff said to Carlisle, then he looked back at me. "The Cullen's have said that they'd like to take you in. We just want to know if you're okay with living with them." I looked at Carlisle and he nodded at me, a smile on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine with living with them, I'd actually prefer it" I said, my voice coming out clear. The sheriff nodded at me, then smiled.

"Okay then" He said, then looked at Carlisle. "We'll send you the paperwork." Carlisle nodded at them and led them out of the room. Once they were gone Carlisle came back over to me.

"How are you feeling" He asked. I shot a glance at Renesmee and then I looked back at Carlisle, but before I could speak he added. "And I want the truth, not a sugar coated lie" I gave a smile because that's exactly what I was planning on doing so Ness didn't freak. I looked back at Renesmee and she nodded at me, telling me it was okay to tell the truth, that she could deal with it.

"My stomach hurts pretty f-in badly and I have a killer migraine, but other than that I'm just tired" I said truthfully. Over the last six months I had done nothing but lie, so it felt good to finally tell the truth.

"You are one of the luckiest people alive, to survive something like this" Carlisle said, looking confused.

"I have a fantastic doctor" I smiled, causing him to smile back at me

"Get some sleep" Carlisle said, kissing my forehead. I smiled at him and he headed for the door, then paused and turned back to Renesmee.

"She need's sleep" Carlisle pointed out.

"I know granddad" Renesmee said, the she looked down at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow" She said, then with one more squeeze of my hand she got up and went over to Carlisle, and together they left my room. I don't know what happened after that, but suddenly I had felt really drowsy and fell into a deep sleep.

**I hope you guys like it and Review**


	7. Chapter 7 - Welcome Home

**Chapter 7 is here, so enjoy**

A week had passed, and finally I was able to leave the hospital. Okay, so I was going to have to rest for about another two weeks or so, but after spending a week in the hospital, no way was I going to complain about lying in a nice comfy bed for a few weeks. Carlisle had signed me out this morning and now I was in his car, on the way back to the Cullen's house. At the moment I was lying across the back seat of Carlisle's black Mercedes, with my head on Esme's lap, while Renesmee was sitting in the front with Carlisle. I was glad that I was feeling a bit better now, but I still got tired easily and I still looked as white as a vampire, according to Renesmee anyway. I honestly was too afraid to look in a mirror at the moment, because I didn't want to see how I looked. Renesmee had explained to me that my room had been set up, and that Alice had bought me all new clothes, which in my opinion I didn't need. Renesmee also told me that Alice was planning on throwing out my old clothes, though Renesmee stopped that from happening, which was good, because if Alice had gotten rid of them, one way or another, I would have found a way to kill her, and I'm pretty sure Renesmee would have helped me. With Renesmee in mind I looked at her in the front seat and saw she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"What are you thinking so hard about" I asked her. I saw Carlisle look in the rear view mirror, but apparently he figured I wasn't talking to him, so he stayed quiet. Renesmee however, turned her head to smile at me.

"I'm just thinking about how great it's gonna be to have you living with us" She said, smiling widely at me.

"I'm not sure, there are some scaring thing's at your house" I mused. I saw from the corner of my eye that Esme was watching me carefully, and that she was wondering what scared me. Honestly I was just playing, but I wasn't going to let them know that just yet.

"What have you got to be scared of" Renesmee laughed, giving me a confused look.

"Alice" I said simply. Suddenly they all burst into laughter and before I could help myself I was laughing to, but it quickly ended when my stomach started to scream in pain and I started to cough. I could feel Esme begin to run her hand through my hair, which reminded me so much of my mother that I started to calm down.

"It's okay Stephanie, just calm down" Esme soothed, her hand still running through my hair. I knew that Esme cared about me dearly, and the truth was I felt the same way. Just then we pulled up at the house and Carlisle drove the car into the garage and parked the car. I watched was they got out of the car, and felt Esme move so she could climb out. Once that they were all at the open door Carlisle leant down and put his hands under my arms to pull me out.

"This is going to hurt" He warned, but of course I already knew that.

"I know" I said and I held my breath as Carlisle started to pull. I clenched my teeth so I wouldn't scream and scrunched my eyes closed as Carlisle pulled me out of the car and held me so I could stand up. I was taking quick shallow breaths.

"Sweetheart, are you okay" Esme asked, looking at me with concern.

"I'll be fine" I said, forcing a smile onto my face. They were now my family, which meant I didn't want them to worry. When Carlisle was sure I was fine he made sure my arm was over his shoulder, and that his arm was holding my around my waist, making sure that I wasn't going to fall. We made our way to the door and Renesmee opened it, and after both she and Esme were inside, Carlisle and I followed. Everyone was waiting for us in the entrance and they all had smiles on their faces. I noticed that Renesmee was watching me carefully, like she was afraid I was going to fall over, so I gave her a reassuring smile, even though I was feeling weak.

"Welcome home" Alice said and she came over to me and kissed my cheek. Hearing her say that, I realized that I did indeed feel like I was home, unlike when I was with John.

"That sound's nice" I said, and I know my smile widened.

"Come on, we have your bedroom ready" Alice smiled. Hearing this, I really wasn't eager to see it, definitely if Alice had complete control over decorating. Suddenly I heard Edward laugh and I turned my head to glare at him.

"Don't worry, Esme had full control over designing your room Stephanie, Alice didn't get to make any calls" He smiled and I know my eyes widened.

"How the fuck did you know that was what I was thinking" I asked, but then I realized I had sworn.

"Language" Esme said, giving me that look.

"Sorry Esme" I said, though I really wasn't, I just wanted to know how Edward knew what I was thinking when he couldn't read my mind.

"Anyway" Edward said. "I was listening to my daughter's thoughts, it just so happened that she was thinking the exact same thing as you"

"Oh" I said, blushing. Now I felt like an idiot , not to mention the fact I was incredibly tired.

"How about we get you to your room" Carlisle said and before I could say anything Carlisle picked me up in his arms like a small child and started to carry me up the stairs.

"Carlisle, I can walk" I protested, though I really doubted I could.

"You are already becoming weak, and you're not a burden, so don't worry" He said, and I knew he was just trying to help me, so I stayed quiet. Carlisle carried me up to the third floor, with the family right behind us, and he stopped at the last door to the east of the house. He used one of his hands to open the door and when I saw my room I was completely shocked. I was still in Carlisle's arms, but he slowly placed me down then, his arm around my waist to stop me from falling. As I looked around the room I was breath taken about how it looked. The far wall had a large window, which led out to a balcony, and had a beautiful shimmering blue curtain, that seemed to keep a lot of light out. My Queen's sized bed sat against the left half of the far wall, but was also next to the left wall, so I could cuddle up against the wall. My bedding was designed with beautiful blue waves on it and I was truly in love with it, because it reminded me of Florida, and my house near the beach. Above my bedhead hung my family portrait and on the other wall was a painting of a beautiful beach on a sunny day. Along the rest of the left wall where my bed sat was a huge bookcase, filled with all my books, movies and CDs. On the right wall sat a walk in wardrobe, a desk, which had my laptop on it, and a TV stand with my flat screen on top of it. The walls were a sandy white color, which matched the big fluffy rug that sat on the floor, and the wood paneling floors were a dark chocolate color. On the wall where I was standing now, was I had a floor length mirror, a vanity, and en-suite (I'm guessing) and so much more and the beauty of it made me want to cry.

"What do you think" Esme asked me. I looked up at her and smiled with joy.

"It's absolutely beautiful" I said contently. In some ways it reminded me so much of my home, and I knew I belonged here. Slowly I went forward, but ended up gasping in pain when my stiches pulled. I started to pant short breaths again and I felt quite a few hands grab my shoulders. Suddenly I was back in Carlisle's arms, which hurt a bit, and he carried me over to my bed, carefully placing me down, trying not to hurt me again. I realized that Esme had moved the bed cover before Carlisle had placed me down when she pulled it over me.

"Are you alright" She asked, a hand moving the hair out of my face. I noticed that everyone was now in my room and that they all looked concerned, except Emmett, though I couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"I'll be fine, I just need to be more careful" I reassured them. I watched as half of them left, knowing I was okay, and saw that I was left with Carlisle, Esme, Ness, Jack, Bella and Alice still in my bedroom. In a blur of moments Alice practically bounced over to me, smiling.

"The moment your better, we're going shopping" She said excitedly. What was wrong with her, I mean did she always have to go shopping.

"Um, why, Ness said you brought me clothes" I asked, confused.

"You need more" She snapped and I flinched away from her because John had said something similar to me, though he had said it when he was kicking in to me. Alice looked at my expression and he face turned sad when she realized she'd scared me. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, it's not your fault, anyway, why on earth would I need more clothes, there's a wardrobe full and I wear an outfit more than once" I said. I liked shopping, but Alice brought bags at a time full of clothes.

"Not here you won't, we're always wearing new outfits" Alice smiled.

"Oh no, just because I live here does not mean you can throw out my clothes after I wear them once." I said, a stern look on my face, at least I hoped it looked stern. No way was I going to let Alice win, not about this.

"Fine, I won't throw away your stuff, but we're still going shopping" Alice said, frustrated, and with that she was gone.

"Is see going to be as bad as last time" I asked Ness, who came to sit on the bed beside me. Five hours it had taken Alice to shop last time, five fucking hours.

"She'll be worse, trust me" She said, a smirk on her face.

"I heard that" Alice yelled from downstairs. Ness and I burst into laughter (which hurt me a bit), along with Bella, who came over and grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry, Alice has been trying to get me to like shopping since she met me, yet I still don't and I'm pretty sure I never will. Though I have to admit that my fashion sense has changed, and that is partly because of Alice" Bella smiled.

"I don't hate shopping, but last time we went she dragged me around for five hours, made me try on clothes I hated, and never let me look at movies, games, books or music. I swear she's a slave worker, and you guys were just laughing at me" I said, glaring at Bella and Renesmee, who were just smiling at me. I just shook my head at them, thinking about that very long day.

"I'm not that bad" Alice complained, standing in the doorway.

"Yes you are" Nearly everyone in the house said, including me, causing us all to burst into laughter. I stopped first, since it hurt me to laugh, and the others followed shortly after. Alice was pouting from the doorway when Emmett waltzed in.

"Hey squirt" Emmett said, coming over to me and jumping onto my bed, smirking. Renesmee stood up and moved away a bit.

"What do you want Emmett" I groaned, flopping down onto the pillow.

"I heard you say something about games, and just wanted to know what a girl like you would know about them" He said, a confused look on his face. I sat back up against the headrest and glared at him, and I swear to god I saw him flinch.

"And what is that supposed to mean" I snapped. I looked to my left and watched as Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Ness backed away from the bed.

"Well, though I've hung out with you a bit, you look like one of those blondes who cares about how she looks " He said, shrugging.

"Um, did you forget your girlfriend is a blonde" I said and right on queue Rosalie walked in, looking very annoyed. "And I don't give a shit about how I look. If I want to do something, I do it." I growled.

"Wow, calm down already" He said, standing up and backing away. "I just meant that you don't seem like that kind of girl.

"Have you ever heard of the saying "Don't judge a book by it's cover". I grew up a race car driver dad and an athletic mom, so in the end I was always outside or play games with Noah, so next time be quiet" I snapped and watched as Emmett retreated from the room, but not before Rose smacked him across the back of the head.

"Good going Steph" Jake said, smiling.

"Like I said, I grew up with an older brother, who acted a lot like Emmett, I learnt to adjust" I said, a smirk on my lips. Emmett was going to find out very soon what pissing me off would do to him, since I knew all too well what to do to get him back. It was even better that Carlisle told me that I didn't have a scent, which means if I hurt myself none of them will be able to smell the blood, but that also means that if I hid something, say of Emmett's, he can't follow my scent to find it.

"Steph, I think you're going to fit in great" Bella said, before taking off, I'm guessing to find Edward and do god knows what.

"Come on Jake" Ness said, grabbing Jake's hand and leading him out of the room, leaving me alone with Carlisle and Esme. Esme came over to the bed and sat back down beside me, while Carlisle sat down in a chair that sat beside my bed.

"Steph, we want you to know how happy we are to have you join our family" Esme said, a smile on her.

"But we also want you to know that we'll never try to replace your parents" Carlisle added, a gentle smile on his lips.

"I know, and I am thankful that you were willing to take me in" I said, and I truly meant it.

"It was our pleaser" Carlisle said, then he looked at his watch. "I need to be at the hospital, but I will see you later" Carlisle said, and after giving Esme a quick kiss, he left for his shift at the hospital. Esme went to get up and leave, but I grabbed her hand.

"Esme, can you stay with me for a while" I asked. When she smiled at me I felt a huge amount of love and caring coming from her.

"Of course sweetheart" She said. I sat up and let her sit down on the bed and slid back a bit, then I laid my head on her lap, and I couldn't help but feel like I was really home, that I finally belonged. Esme slowly started to run her hand through my hair and smiled to myself at the fond memories it brought.

"My mother used to do this for me, whenever I was sick or had nightmares" I said, a smile on my lips.

"What was she like" Esme asked. I knew she was worried that asking me would be hard, but I was fine with talking about my family now, because it meant I wasn't forgetting them, not that I ever would.

"She was a lot like you in a lot of ways. She was so compassionate and caring, and I loved her so much, she was basically my best friend. I take after her in the way I look, though I have my father's blue eyes and ears, which I guess you can tell from the picture above us" I said, laughing.

"My Mom, she had this laugh, and it was just so light and fun that it filled the room with happiness. My father always told me that it was one of the reasons he fell in love with her. She always believed in me and helped me achieve what I wanted, no matter how she felt about it. She was passionate when it came to her job, she loved being a make-up artist so much, though she painted whenever she had the chance" I finished, smiling at all my memories of her.

"She sound's wonderful" Esme said, her hand still slowly running through my hair.

"She was, and she was the perfect person for my father" I said, a smirk coming onto my face.

"What was your father's name" She asked. "And your mother's" She added.

"My mother's name was Clara Jade Murthy, before she married my father. My father's name was Jack Nicolas Cross" I said and smiled up at her. "My grandparents had a thing for J names"

"And what was your father like" She asked.

"My father was the coolest dad around, at least as far as I was concerned. Every Saturday he'd play video games with Noah and I, and he was pretty good at it, I have to admit. He'd always take me out on the race course or let Noah take me, and sometimes he even let me drive, that's why I like speed so much, mind you this was before I got my license" I said. "He was really funny, when he wasn't using Dad jokes, which he only used when he wanted to embarrass or annoy me. He also always got out and played football, basketball and soccer with Noah and I, and sometimes Mom joined it." I finished.

"Your parent's sound lovely, but what about your brother" She asked.

"My brother" I laughed "He was a lot like Emmett, in some ways. He had a sense of humor; I'll give him that, though he did know when not to use it. He was always the one who protected me when I was younger, and he never let anyone hurt me, at least when he could help it. He graduated way over two years ago and ended up joining Dad's race team. He was a great driver and loved cars; his favorite was the Nissan Skyline that I now own. He and Dad taught me how to fix cars ever since I was younger, so I wouldn't have to ask them for help all the time." I said, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"You miss them a lot, don't you" She said, her voice coming out soft, but sad.

"Yes I do, but I know they'll always be with me, and that's all that matters" I said, wiping my eyes. After that I don't know what happened, all I know is that I fell to sleep


	8. Chapter 8 - Picnic Time

**Okay, so It's chapter eight, so get ready for the dog jokes and fun to start**

**Twilight belongs to SM, not me**

Another two weeks past and I was very slowly going insane. I wasn't allowed to do anything by myself, even though my wound was healing really well, I mean it had already nearly healed, yet still all I got to do was sit in bed and watch TV all day long, which was boring after two whole weeks, but more importantly, it wasn't me. I wanted to go back to school, I wanted out of this house, I wanted to be outside, and not just sitting on my balcony. I loved the Cullen's like family, but I was a fragile human in their eyes. For the last two weeks I had even been lying in bed or lying on the couch, but that wasn't me. I was the type of girl who, though she liked sleep, loved being out and doing things like playing sport, going hiking, fixing and racing cars, or even better, horse riding. I admit that staying home did help me find out a lot from the Cullen's, like their pasts, things that have happened, and Renesmee had showed me in her special way who the Voltori are, and I admit I've had a nightmare or two about them since then. I felt so sorry for all the Cullen's after what they had gone through before they had been turned, but Rosalie and Esme, I think they were that saddest for me.

So anyway, finally, after two very long weeks, all the Cullen's decided to go on a family hunting trip, while Jake and Renesmee, though they hadn't told anyone, since they shouldn't have to, where going out together for the day, and they were taking me with them. We weren't going to do much, just go to the park, sit in the sun (Which was rare for winter and Cleveland), and have a picnic, simple and easy.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay" Esme asked. It was a weekend and Esme didn't want to leave me alone, actually she hadn't ever since I had been hurt, and I know she's just worried, but still.

"I'll be fine, and anyway, Ness and Jake will be with me" I said, truthfully. We were all old enough to do things on our own, okay, well technically Renesmee wasn't, but still.

"Alright then, Well we'll be back tomorrow afternoon, at the latest" She said, smiling at me.

"Okay" I said, huddling closer into my bed. Esme gave me one last smile then took off after the others, who had already left, well, except for Carlisle, who had waited for her. After ten minutes Renesmee came running into my room, smiling.

"All clear, they're long gone" She smiled.

"Thank god" I said and I climbed out of the bed with ease. My stomach was already nearly healed and I could walk fine, so today I was going outside. I went into my wardrobe and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a cream tee shirt, along with a pair of white runners. I pulled them on and headed to the bathroom, after grabbing a black hoody. I grabbed my hairbrush of the counter and brushed my hair, pulling it into a ponytail. I smiled at myself in the mirror, glad I was finally looking like myself again, then headed down stairs, normally and by myself. I walked into the kitchen where Jake and Renesmee were packing the food for our picnic.

"How come Edward didn't find out we were going out for the day, I mean he can't read my thoughts, but the moment he read yours he would have told Carlisle, and I would've been told I couldn't go" I asked as I grabbed the drinks out of the fridge.

"Let's just say Jake and I had our minds focused on other things" She said and I knew all too well what she was talking about.

"I feel so sorry for your father" I smirked, causing her to shoot me a smirk and throw an orange at me, which hit me and landed on the island bench.

"Hey" I shrieked, picking it up.

"Calm down kiddies" Jake said. I winked at Renesmee and at the same time we both threw an orange at him.

"Hey" He complained, picking them up of the ground. Renesmee and I just laughed at him as we finished packing all the food, which was a lot, since Jake could eat ten times more than Renesmee and I could put together. Once we had finished packing Jake grabbed the basket off the table and we headed out of the kitchen and down the stairs to the garage doors. Renesmee opened a chest beside the door and pulled out a Frisbee then we went into the garage.

"So what car are we going to take" Jake asked. I smiled at Renesmee, and then I went over to Jake, placing my car keys into his hand. When I looked up at him he was shocked.

"One scratch and I won't be the only one with a gunshot wound" I said, deadly serious.

"I promise I'll be careful" He said, flashing me a full white smile. I smiled back at him and he dashed over to my car to put the picnic supplies in the boot.

"Thank you, I think you made his day" Renesmee said, coming up beside me.

"I was glad to do it, and anyway, he's probably better driving today anyway" I smiled.

"Were you being serious when you said you'd shot him if he puts a scratch on it" She asked. I smiled a wicked smile at her and she burst into laughter. We went over to my car and climbed in. Renesmee let me sit in the front seat, mainly because it was my car and I was still worried about someone else driving it, I mean it wasn't because I was scared Jake would crash it, it was the fact that it had been Noah's car. In that moment I realized I had to tell Renesmee something.

"Hey Ness, once I'm back to normal I'm going to go back to Florida, to sort out all my parents stuff and settle what I plan on doing with our house. I still have a lot of stuff there and I want to ship it here, so it's about time I do it" I said, turning to look at her.

"How do you plan on getting there" She asked, looking confused.

"Ness, I have a Nissan Skyline and top of the line clothes, you add it up" I said, rolling my eyes.

"So you're rich" She said, adding it up.

"Basically, my father was Jack Cross" I said, a smile on my lips.

"You mean that famous race car driver" Jake said, his eyes widening.

"Yep, and my Mom was a Beautician, she did hair, makeup, anything to do with beauty. She earned a lot of money, so with her and my Dad's income together, I had an easy life, in finical sense anyway" I said.

"So when your parent's died" Ness prompted.

"I inherited everything, not that I care, I'd prefer having my parents and Noah instead of money" I said, and when I saw her sad look I smiled. "Anyway, I need to handle everything now. Most of the time miners can't inherit things, but since I was the last one alive that was actually on my parents wills, I was able to, and I think the lawyers didn't want to put up with me, so now I have a bank account full of money" I said, wishing I had my parents instead of the money.

"So who are you going to go with" She asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet. I was thinking if Esme came with me we could catch a flight a night, which means no sun, and through the day Esme can stay inside, if it's sunny, but I'll have to talk to her and Carlisle about it. I want to do it before I start school again, so once they're back I'll see what they say" I said, smiling.

"Well I want to come" She said and I glared at her "I want to see where you used to live" She shrugged.

"We'll see" I said, then I turned to face the front, closing my eyes. Going back home was going to be hard for me, since there were so many memories there. I stayed strong when my parents died because they always told me to, but losing them and Noah hurt me more than I can ever say, but I knew I was doing what they would have wanted me to do; they would have wanted me to keep living my life, not sit around, letting sorrow and grief consume me, but still, Florida was where that had died.

"Hey sleepy head, we're here" I heard Ness say. I snapped out of my thoughts and climbed out of the car, to be hit with warm sunlight, which was a great gift in winter. I leant back into my car and opened the glove box, and pulled out my sunglasses. I placed them on, then went to help Jake and Ness get the stuff out of the boot. Neither of them would let me carry anything, so in the end I just followed behind them.

"Hey Jake, do you wanna play fetch" I asked, picking up a stick that sat beside me on the grass. Jake just glared at me, then he opened his bottle and squirted water at me, making me laugh, and try and dodge it.

"Hey, it was only a suggestion" I laughed with an innocent smile. Renesmee was laughing on the ground beside me, and I watched as Jake squirted water at her as well. I laughed, then I laid back on the blanket we had set out and looked up at the sky. We had been sitting in the park for about an hour now lunch had been fantastic, but also it felt so good to be out and about, and since I wasn't in pain, at least not much, it was turning out to be a great day.

"Hey, why don't we play Frisbee" Renesmee said. I sat up and smiled at her, looking at the blue Frisbee she was holding up.

"Sure, why not, but Jake, no chewing it" I said and before he could squirt me again I pushed myself of the ground and ran off after Renesmee, who was already ahead of me. I admit loved teasing Jake, mainly because he was kinda like a big brother to me, and I loved pulling the dog jokes. I smiled as Jake got up and ran over to us, smiling. We ended up played for a good hour, and in the end they played about another half an hour after that, when I needed to sit down and rest, but it was still fun to watch them. It ended up ending when Jake chased after Renesmee and ended up grabbing her around the waist, causing her to squeal.

"Hey you two, keep it PG" I yelled at them and they both looked up at me, and together they stuck their tongues out at me, causing me to burst into laughter.

"Hey Steph" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned my head to see who it was and was shocked to see Jess standing behind me.

"Jess, how are you" I asked, my voice soft. I had ended up missing Justin's funeral, due to the big hole in my stomach, which meant I hadn't seen her since the day I found out he was dead. She sat down beside me and smiled at me, leaning back on her arms.

"I'm hanging in there, but what about you, I heard about your Uncle beating you" She said, looking sad and broken.

"Is that all you heard" I asked.

"Yeah, why" She asked, looking confused.

"He shot me" I said simply.

"Your joking" She said, shocked. I pulled up my top a bit and showed her the newly forming scar. Her eyes widened when she saw it.

"I kinda wish I was" I said, pulling the top back down.

"So that's why no one has seen you at school" She said, like now everything made sense.

"Yep, I've been on lock down. I kinda snuck out with Renesmee and Jake today" I said, motioning to where they were mucking around.

"Why are you with the Cullen's" She asked.

"They adopted me, since I had nowhere to go" I explained.

"Wow, talk about a massive change in life" She said, shaking her head.

"I'm not the one who just lost her brother" I said, then I realized that wasn't true.

"Yes you are" She said, and I looked at her.

"I may have lost Justin and that kills me, but I have Mom, and I have Dad, you lost your entire family." She said, then her face turned sad.

"Steph, we're leaving, me and my parents. It's just too hard being here now, plus Dad got a job offer" She finished. I was stunned for a moment, then I smiled.

"I understand, trust me" I said and she smiled a sad smile at me. "So where are you moving to?"

"Australia" She said.

"Wow, that's pretty far. I expect you to e-mail me" I said. She smiled and I hugged her tightly, knowing I was going to miss her. Suddenly I heard a car horn and we turned our heads to see her Father waiting.

"I need to go" She said, looking sad.

"Okay, enjoy Australia" I said. She nodded and stood up, then she took off toward her car. As she got to it she waved to me one more time, then she climbed in and her and her father drove away, forever.

"Hey, was that Jess" Renesmee asked, walking up with Jake.

"Yeah" I said, watching as they sat down and both grabbed their water.

"How is she" Jake asked.

"She's dealing. Actually, she's moving to Australia with her parents" I said. I was still getting my mind to process that fact.

"Are you serious" Renesmee demanded.

"Yep, apparently her Dad got a job offer there and after what happened they decided leaving was for the best" I explained.

"I can understand that" Ness said, though I wasn't sure if she ever actually could.

"Well it's getting late, why don't we head back" Jake said. We both nodded and started packed up our stuff. Once it was all packed Jake grabbed the basket and we headed for the car, all the while I was playing with the Frisbee. We got to the car and packed it in, then we hopped in. The drive home ended up being a funny one, because we kept joking around about stupid stuff and making fun of each other, things friends and family are meant to do. When we got home and I climbed out of the car, I looked down at the Frisbee and suddenly had an idea.

"Jacob Black, what did I say to you" I yelled at him, hiding the Frisbee behind my back and glaring at my car, in what I hoped to be a pissed off look. I looked up to see Jake's worried gaze as he bolted around the car to look at it, placing the basket beside him as he did.

"I didn't scratch it, I swear" Jake promised trying to find a scratch mark. Slowly I pulled the Frisbee from behind my back and Renesmee giggled, probably figuring out what I was about to do, though she didn't tell Jake

"What the hell are you talking about" I said and he turned to face me, his eyes landing on the Frisbee.

"I meant I thought I told you no chewing the Frisbee" I said, smirking.

"That's it" He said and before I could run or figure out what he was doing, he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder, though he was careful not to hurt my stomach, which I was grateful for.

"Jake, put me down" I laughed, hitting him on the back with the Frisbee. I looked over at Renesmee, who was laughing her head off, and tried to plead with her.

"Oh no, you got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out" She laughed and I glared at her; some help she was. I kicked at Jake's chest and he just laughed at me.

"That's not going to work Steph. Now it's my turn for payback for all the dog jokes" He laughed carrying me inside, with Renesmee right behind us, still laughing, but now carrying the picnic basket.

"Jake, put me down" I laughed again. I found it funny that he was doing this, but it was still annoying to be carried by someone. Suddenly I heard someone clear their throat, but I couldn't see who it was.

"Uh oh" Renesmee laughed, and I was suddenly worrying about what was going on.

"Busted" Jake said, placing me on the ground. I turned around to see two very serious vampires looking at me.

"Oh crap" I cursed, knowing all too well, that we were indeed, Busted.

"Language" Esme said, giving me that look that only mothers can do.

"Sorry Esme" I said and Renesmee sniggered, so I shot her a shut up look, which she just smiled at.

"All of you, upstairs" Carlisle said, and we all nodded and headed for the stairs. Truth be told none of us were acting guilty, actually, we all just looked smug, at least I think I did. I could feel Esme watching me, so I headed straight to the living room, where everyone was sitting.

"Thanks' for rating us out Alice" I said, though I couldn't help but smile

"You're welcome" Alice smiled back.

"How did you see us anyway" I questioned. Alice had told me that even though she was slowly starting to become attuned with them, that she couldn't see Renesmee or Jacob.

"Luck, but I'm not sure. Maybe it was because you were with them" Alice said.

"Maybe" I said, smirking. I honestly didn't care that she had ratted on us, it was actually kinda fun.

"Hey Steph, nice cursing" Emmett smirked, but it slowly disappeared when Esme started to glare at him.

"So did you guys have fun" Emmett asked, trying to get out of being glared at.

"Yeah, tons" I smiled, and I think Renesmee and Jake nodded.

"Hey what was with the commotion down stairs" Alice asked.

"What part" I asked.

"The dog jokes bit and Jake freaking when you yelled at him" Alice said, smiling.

"Well at the park Steph kept teasing Jake, asking him if he wanted to play fetch and not to chew the Frisbee" Renesmee said smiling, though Jake looked a little less pleased.

"Huh, I never knew you had a sense of humor" Emmett laughed, looking at me. I walked over to the couch where Alice and Jasper were sitting and sat down in front of it, resting my head against the arm rest.

"Oh yeah, just wait Emmett, just you wait" I said, shooting a wicked smile at him

"And what about the Jacob freaking out part" Alice demanded.

"I told him before we left that if he put one scratch on my car, I wouldn't be the only one with a gunshot wound" I explained, a smile playing at my lips.

"He fell for it of course" I said.

"You were joking" Jacob asked

"What, did you seriously think I was serious" I asked, and his expression told me he did.

"God even Ness knew I was joking" I laughed.

"Babe" Jacob asked, looking down at Renesmee.

"Sorry Hon, but it was funny" Renesmee shrugged. Edward laughed at that and Bella shook her head.

"Honey, you've been spending way too much time with Emmett" Bella said, though she was smiling.

"Okay, now that we've talked about that, let's talk about you sneaking out and you two helping her" Esme said, pointing to me, then Renesmee and Jake. I slowly stood up and smiled at her.

"Technically it's only sneaking out when someone tells you not to go somewhere. You never said I couldn't go out, you just told me to rest and we did say we were spending the day together, and we did, just not here" I said and I watched as Esme's face changed.

"I see your point, but from now on tell us the truth" Esme said, looking kindly at all of us. I realized that everyone else was being silent at the moment, not that I knew why.

"Esme, we didn't tell you because we knew you'd most likely disagree because of what happened to me, but the truth is that I'm feeling better now and I wanted to get out for one day, I mean I've been in this house for two whole weeks" I explained, because I wanted her to understand.

"I understand that sweetheart" Esme said softly. Now that that was over I needed to talk to them about something.

"Now that that over I need to talk to you and Carlisle about something" I said.

"What is it" Carlisle asked me.

"I need to go back to Florida, to settle a few things, like my old home" I explained and I saw Alice smile. I figured she had already seen it since I made the decision this morning.

"Yes, Alice said we would be going" Carlisle said, smiling.

"I thought as much. I'm going to call the travel Agency tonight and book the flights, so I need to know whose coming" I said.

"Sweetheart, we can do all that" Esme offered.

"Esme, I'm the one who needs to go, so I'm paying" I said, and she went to protest, but I held up my hand.

"Esme, I am so thankful to you and Carlisle for taking me in, but I grew up a certain way. My parents taught me to do things for myself and if I'm the one who wants to go somewhere, then I pay my own way." I said.

"Hang on" Emmett said and I turned to look at him. "How can a sixteen year old afford to pay for five airplane tickets"

"Simple, when my parents died I inherited everything. The house, their cars and their fortune. My parent's both had high paying job's" I explained, and I guess I sounded like I was bragging, but I wasn't.

"Wow, so I was right, you are a rich brat" Emmett laughed.

"That's it, you think you're so great" I said. "Come on Emmett, how about I prove to you that you suck at video games" I smirked and he looked shocked.

"You better than me, please" He chuckled.

"Then what have you got to lose" I smirked. Everyone in the room was laughing at Emmett's reaction. He growled and took off to the living room on the third floor where his PS3 was. I smiled as I headed for the stairs and heard everyone following me.

"Hey do you really think you can beat Emmett" Renesmee asked, coming up beside me.

"Depends on what he decides to play. I've looked at all his games and I know how to play most of them, but some I've never heard of before, so we'll see" I said.

"He chose Call of Duty, Modern Warfare 4" Edward said from behind us. Sometimes Edward being telepathic can come in handy.

"Did he now" I smiled and Renesmee laughed. I ruled at Call of Duty. I had played every single game and became fantastic at all of them, all thanks to Noah, who in the end regretted teaching me. As I walked into the upstairs living room I saw Emmett waiting impatiently. The moment he saw me he ran over, grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the TV, nearly pulling my arm out of its socket, and shoved me down on the floor, shoving a controller into my hands.

"Emmett that Fuckin hurt" I swore at him, rubbing my arm.

"Sorry Esme" I said, before she could tell me off for swearing.

"Oh stop being such a girl" He laughed.

"Um Emmett, if you hadn't noticed, I am a girl" I said, glaring at him. He just laughed and started the game. He choose two player mode and death match. As we choose our weapons Emmett was grinning, while I was making it look like I had never played the game before, so he assume I suck. When we started, I made sure I fumbled around, accidently throwing a grenade and letting Emmett kill me once.

"Seriously, you suck" Emmett laughed. I gave a small smile then went into gamer mode. I dogged Emmett at every turn and killed him with ease, making him crake it.

"What was that you said before Emmett" I asked and he shot a death stare at me. "You suck" I smirked. I could tell everyone in the room were having a field day watching a sixteen year old beat a who knows how old vampire. We had thirty seconds to go and Emmett was glaring at the screen, trying to find me, yet he wasn't succeeding. For a vampire I had to admit he sucked at video games, or at least he sucked against me. With ten seconds on the clock I ran out of my hiding spot to were Emmett's guy was standing and just before the time ran out I stabbed him in the back, making the score 18 to 6, me being the eighteen.

"You cheated" Emmett yelled at me, standing up.

"No I didn't" I snapped, and I stood up to face him

"God you're such a sore loser" I said. "I won, deal with it"

"There is no way you're that good." Emmett yelled. God, why did he have to act like such a child.

"Would you stop acting like a two year old" I snapped at him. Suddenly a flow of calmness go through me and I knew Jasper was using his power on me, and from the look of Emmett's face, I wasn't the only one who's emotions were being messed with. I turned to shoot a murderous look at Jasper, then because I was annoyed I stormed off out of the room. I walked down the hall and went into my door, slamming my door behind me. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my Mp3, then I grabbed my book, The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, off my bedside table and went out to my balcony, going and curling up on the couch chair out there. With my facing east, it meant, thankfully, that I didn't have the sun glaring in my eyes. I turned on my Mp3 and listened as Katy Perry's "Hot n' Cold" came on. I focused on my book and tried to forget about the little yelling match I had just had with Emmett, because I didn't want to remember it.

**I hope you guys liked it and review**


	9. Chapter 9 - Confession's

**Here's chapter nine**

As I sat there reading, the warm breeze felt so good against my skin, definitely after winter and a very long seven months in Cleveland. The breeze reminded me so much of home and the kind of life I used to have, the one which included my parents. Back then life was easy and fantastic, I mean I had had a ton of friends and I was basically the most popular girl in school, though I wasn't like those bitch's you see on TV. Back then I was athletic and artistic, and I had a family, who cared about me, but that was before I had lost it all; before I knew that Vampire's and Werewolves were real, or that John was a violent alcoholic. It felt like my old life was just a dream at the moment, that it had just been my imagination.

My new life, it wasn't too bad, because I had the Cullen's now, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want my old life back, because I did. I wanted my parents and I wanted my brother. I wanted to race with my Dad again, or play football with Noah, or even do makeover parties with Mom. I wanted to be me again, to be happy, and not have this gaping hole in my chest, which I just couldn't heal yet. I never show it, but I'm dying inside, every day, and I didn't know how to deal with it, so I stayed happy, pretending that the hole wasn't there, but it was. Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts when a hand touched my shoulder. I had a feeling it was Emmett and if I was right I was going to find the nearest lighter and set the basted on fire. I slammed down my book and pulled out my head phones, growling in annoyance.

"Emmett, I swear to god I'm gonna" I started to growl, but then I turned to see, not Emmett, but Rosalie standing behind me. I was shocked for a moment, but then I slowly smiled.

"Can we talk" She asked, her face soft.

"Of course" I said. I moved over on my outdoor couch and Rosalie sat down beside me, so gracefully that any model would be seething.

"What did you want to talk about" I asked, completely confused.

"I wanted to apologize for Emmett's behavior, he can act like a child sometimes" She said, a smile on her lips.

"I know he was just being stupid, I shouldn't have cracked it like that" I said, feeling a bit annoyed at myself for yelling at him.

"You've been through a lot, I understand that you'd get pissed off easily, but I think you're the strongest person I know" She said. This shocked me, and confused me.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"You lost your entire family, yet you're still in on piece" Rose said. I turned away and knew I wasn't going to be able to stay strong, not after hearing that.

"I'm not" I said, tears pooling down my cheeks.

"What do you mean" Rose asked, as she placed her hand over mine.

"Rose, it feels like I can hardly breathe sometimes. I mean I've tried to act like I'm okay, and on some level I am, but the truth is I have a huge hole in my heart and at the moment I'm just trying to keep from dying" I said. Rose pulled me into her arms and let me cry into her shoulder.

"It's okay; I promise you, it'll get better" Rose said, running a hand through my hair.

"How" I asked as I pulled away, wiping my eyes. When I could see her face properly there was a caring look on her face.

"It will take time, and sometimes you'll feel like it's not worth it, but after a while it will start to feel better, because you'll realize that even though they're not here, they will always be with you, in your heart" Rose said.

"But you also need to stop keeping everything bottled up" Rosalie said and I looked up at her.

"What" I asked. I wasn't sure what she was talking about at the moment.

"Ever since you came here you haven't admitted how you've actually been feeling, so I want you to tell me how you've felt since your parents died, how you felt when they died" Rosalie said, her face soft. I realized that if I wanted to move one with my life, I had to admit what I've been feeling ever since the day my parents died.

"When my parent's died, I wanted to die as well" I said, which made her seem really sad, but she didn't speak.

"The truth is I didn't feel like I deserved to live, because they were gone. I couldn't understand how my parents, who were two of the greatest people in the world, could have been ripped away from me because of some stupid accident. Neither could I understand how my brother, the only person who fully knew me, and who had a bright future, was gone because some idiot decided to drink drive. I couldn't understand anything, and I was such a mess that I just wanted it to end, for it to be over and done. When I got out of hospital I was taken to a friend's house, since I didn't want to go home, anyway that day I went out to the cliffs, and I admit I was thinking about jumping" I said and Rosalie looked shocked.

"You were going to jump" Rosalie asked.

"I was, but before I could my best friend Amy and her boyfriend Leo came running toward me. Leo grabbed me and dragged me away from the edge, though I did fight him, trying to get out of his grip, and I admit that I kicked him in the nuts" I said, and that's when I flashed back.

**Flash back**

I was standing on the cliff, looking down at the water, which was smashing wildly against the cliff. I knew if I jumped I would die, but that was what I wanted.

"Stephanie, No" I heard someone scream. I turned slowly to see Amy and Leo running toward me, but I didn't care, I couldn't.

"I can't live in this world anymore" I said and I turned back to the cliff and started to let myself fall forward, but suddenly strong arms were around me, pulling me back.

"Stephanie, you can't do this" Leo's urgent voice said as he dragged me away from the cliff.

"Let me go" I screamed, trying to break free from his grip. I brought my foot up backwards and kicked him in the nuts, but even though he groaned, he didn't let me go. Amy came in front of me and with teary eyes she smacked me across the face, snapping me out of my depression and making me stare at her in shock.

"You listen to me Stephanie Ann Cross, I know you just lost your family and that you have to leave Cleveland, but I am not going to let you leave this way. You can be depressed or angry, or even broken, but I will not let you kill yourself." Amy yelled, then her face turned softer.

"Think about what your parents would be thinking if they were here right now, if they knew you were trying to kill yourself, they would be shocked. Your parents would want you to live, Noah would want you to live, I want you to live, so please, just live" Amy said. I stared at her for a moment, then my knees gave out and I collapsed to the ground, crying. I felt Amy kneel down in front of me and suddenly I was in her arms and she was hugging me.

**Flashback over**

"Stephanie, are you okay" Rose asked and I snapped out of my memories and looked at her.

"Sorry, I was taking a trip down memory, where was I" I asked. Rosalie looked concerned for a moment, but then she smiled.

"You said you kicked your friend Leo in the nuts" Rosalie smiled.

"Right, so while Leo was holding me Amy came up to me and slapped me across the face and yelled at me. She told me I could be angry or sad, as long as I stayed on this earth. I broke down crying after that. A few days later it was their funeral and I was an absolute mess. I couldn't say a speech, so in the end all I was able to do was sing Last day on earth, and that's the day I said I would never sing again" I explained. Remembering all of this was hard for me, but I admit I felt like a weight was lifting, definitely now that I had admitted that I had had a death wish.

"Keep going, please" Rosalie said.

"When I moved in with John, I wasn't me, I was just a shell of someone. I could act like I was fine and pretend I was me on the outside, but on the inside, I was hollow, which is way when John started hurting me, I didn't fight back. I just didn't have the strength to fight back, because I didn't think it was worth it. I knew in my head that I should have fought back, that I should have used everything all those fight classes I took when I was younger had taught me, but my heart was so broken that I didn't have the will power. Then I met you guys and you slowly helped me put the pieces of my heart back together, and so did Justin, but even then I just couldn't fight back, but when Justin died it felt like my heart was going to snap, and I'm not sure if it was because I loved him, because I'm not sure I know that kind of love, but whatever it was I decided I couldn't let it. When I found out about you guys I became determined to find out the truth, then after I did you guys offered to take me in, and I finally had hope, so when John grabbed me, I fought back, after six months, I fought back because of you" I explained, and I was crying, which made Rosalie pull me into her arms.

"And all of that proves just how strong you really are" Rosalie said, holding my face in her hands. Okay, I admit it was weird having her do that, because it was a motherly thing, but when I think about it, she was old enough to be my gran mother, or my very old mother.

"I guess I shouldn't argue with a vampire" I said, smiling. Rosalie just laughed and I started to realize I was finally becoming happy, and it was because the Cullen's were in my life.

"Why are you so nice to me, Bella told me when you first met her you hated her" I asked, curiously.

"I don't know. With Bella I was pissed that a human had found out our secret, and that she wanted to become like us, not to mention we were always in danger because of her. You however, have been through hell and back, yet you are still here. You came here and became the one thing Renesmee needed, a best friend, but most importantly, you have a strong desire to stay alive" Rose explained.

"So you don't hate me for being a human" I said, and Rose looked at me, shocked for a moment.

"You mean do I envy you for being what I used to be, what I wish I was" Rose said, a small smile on her lips.

"I just didn't want to say it like that" I said, shrugging.

"The truth is, I do envy you a bit, because you do get to be a human, but though I can't have children, I have a niece, who I watched grow up, even if it took only seven years. I will always miss the fact that I can't have kids with Emmett, but I'm able to deal with it better now" Rose explained, and I did feel sorry for her because she was never going to have the option of having kids.

"You have Emmett, and he's a big enough child as it is" I said, causing us both to burst into laughter. I had never talked to Rosalie for this long before, but I enjoyed it.

"Hey Rose, I wanted to ask you something" I said, causing her to stop laughing.

"What is it" She asked.

"I know it might sunny, and you'll have to stay in though the day if it is.l, but I want you to come to Florida with us" I said, smiling at her.

"Why" She asked, as if she couldn't believe I was asking her.

"There's something I want to show you there, also, I want you to see what my old life was like" I said.

"I'll come, on one condition" She said. The moment she said it I knew all too well what the condition was going to be, and I knew someone was going to ask me.

"Let me guess, you want me to let you guys pay for the trip" I said and she smiled shyly.

"Yes, and anyway, Alice is setting the flights up now" Rose said, and I shook my head.

"So whether I agreed or not I wasn't going to have a choice" I said, and she just shrugged. "Fine, whatever"

"Great, now come on, Esme's cooking dinner" Rose said and before I could answer she grabbed my arm. She dragged me out of my room and all the way down to the kitchen.

"Rose, I do know how to walk" I complained as she let go of my wrist. I held it in my hand and rubbed it.

"Whatever, now sit down" She said, a smile on her face as she left the room. I walked over to Renesmee and Jake were sitting and sat down across from them.

"Wow, this is new" I said, smiling as I relaxed at an actual table. I could see Esme smile from the kitchen at my statement and I had to smile too.

"Welcome to planet Earth" Renesmee said, grinning at me.

"Funny, very funny" I said, shaking my head.

"Be happy, Gran's making spaghetti bolognaise" Renesmee said.

"I can't wait" I said, and I really meant that, because even though she was a vampire, Esme could cook.

"Hey Steph, what's Florida like" Jake asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Sunny, basically all the time, except in winter. The air is so clean and you can nearly always see the clear blue sky" I said.

"Sounds great, so are we going to be doing anything fun" Ness asked.

"I think so, my old house is near the beach, so we a definitely going there, because I feel like surfing" I said, but before I could continue Jake cut me off.

"You can surf" Jake said, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Yep, my Dad and brother taught me. I wasn't one of those girls who was always shopping and gossiping, I was the kind of girl who was outside all the time, playing sport, surfing, racing, and I still am that girl. Being inside all the time isn't really me" I explained.

"Can we get back on track, so what else are we going to do" Renesmee said, pulling my concentration to her.

"Well, I want to see my friends and I can take you guys to the race track, we can also go horseback riding, but we'll do all that once I know what I'll be doing with my parents stuff" I explained, though a definitely planned on going horse riding. I had missed that some much and I really did want to do it again.

"Is there anything you haven't done" Jake asked sarcastically.

"Lots of things, but sport wise, I don't think so. One thing I like about Cleveland, other than you guys being here, is the fact that they have an ice skating rink" I said, smiling. I loved ice skating, I mean when I was young my family and I would all go and dad would hold my hand as I skated, but as I got older I started taking classes and I became better. With everything I took on I ended up doing a lot more than normal kids and teens do.

"Not to interrupt, but have you ever competed dear" Esme asked coming in with three plates of spaghetti in her hands and arm. She placed them one by one down in front of us, then she sat down next to me. I pulled out a pile of spaghetti from the bowl and shoved it in my mouth, chewing it. Once it was gone I turned to look at Esme, though I was still going to eat.

"I have. I placed fourth in the Regionals last year, but I ended up straining my ankle two days before the Internationals, so I couldn't go" I explained, annoyed at what had happened. I could see Jake and Renesmee were shocked at that comment.

"That's too bad dear, I'm sure you were great. So do you play any other sports?" Esme asked, after I ate more of my dinner, and had a drink of my coke which Esme had grabbed while I was explaining. I admit that even after two weeks I still wasn't used to the vampire speed

"Quite a lot actually, I've participated in actual sport ever since I was six years old. I've played Soccer, Netball, Basketball, Badminton, Football, Volleyball, Swimming and Track. I've also taken Twi Kwon Do, Karate, Boxing, Wrestling and Gymnastics" I explained, which seemed to shock all of them. Well I had never said I hadn't done all that stuff, so it wasn't my fault they had just assumed things.

"Wow, you're really aren't a girly girl are you" Jake said.

"Never said I was, everyone just assumes I am because of how I look. Honestly I've never been that kind of girl, I mean I'm not saying I don't like shopping and doing makeovers and stuff, but I do prefer to be outdoors" I said, smiling. Truth was everyone thought that about me.

"You know now you're better Alice is going to make you go shopping, and get your hair cut, before we go away next week" Renesmee said and I flinched. I've had exactly one makeover from Alice and I so didn't want another one, but more importantly I didn't need more clothes, because my closet was still stacked with clothes I hadn't worn that Alice had brought me (Without my permission of course).

"I am not buying more clothes, I already have enough here, and I have even more at my old home, so I'm not buying more" I said strongly, making sure wherever she was that Alice knew all too well I wasn't going to budge. Suddenly she appeared in the doorway and I saw the smile on her face.

"We will be going shopping, mark my words and it will be before you leave." Alice said smoothly, like there wasn't going to be a discussion, but there was.

"You can't make me" I said, then a moment later I realized how wrong I was about that.

"Oh yes I can, but don't worry, we won't be going for a few days" Alice said. Hearing that made me smile with relief, but also wonder why the wait, not that I was complaining though.

"Why Alice, did you see something" Esme asked, while she gathered our plates up, which were now all completely bare of food.

"The Denali's are coming for a visit tomorrow night and will be staying until next Friday, which means we'll be having the whole week off school" Alice said cheerfully, causing me to groan. I wasn't going back to school until we came back, but it was the only time I got a break for Emmett and I really enjoyed that time. I mean it was only Sunday night and already I wanted to kill the pain in the ass, or at least set his ass of fire, either would be nice.

"Are you okay Stephanie" Esme asked, her hand sitting softly on my shoulder. Slowly I raised my head and looked at her, and when I saw her face I realized she was worried my stomach was hurting.

"I have to spend one very long week with Emmett, who is going to be extra annoyed that I invited Rose to come with us, so yeah, I'm fantastic" I said, shaking my head. She laughed softly and I knew it was because she was relieved I wasn't hurting.

"This is going to be fun" Emmett said from the doorway, making me jump a bit. One thing I really hated about vampires was the fact that they could move without making a god dam Fuckin sound and scare the hell out of me.

"Emmett, behave, or else" Rosalie said suddenly, from behind me, causing me to jump again.

"Would you stop doing that" I snapped, glaring at all of them. I was going to have a heart attack if they kept it up, and that really wasn't going to be a good thing.

"Sorry, it just natural to us" Rose said as I got out of my seat and looked up at her.

"I know, but I swear one day I'm gonna have a heart attack and it'll be your guys fault" I said, then suddenly something accrued to me that hadn't before. "Um, who are the Denali's" I asked.

"Vampires, like us, they're like our ascended family. There's Eleazar and Carmen, who are mates. Kate and Garrett are also mates, then there is Tanya, the leader" Rosalie explained, waiting for my reaction.

"Well at least I won't be in danger right, I mean I don't have a scent, so they won't have trouble being around me" I said, smiling. One good thing about me is that vampires couldn't find my blood appealing because it didn't have a scent.

"Yes it is a good thing, definitely since Garrett has only been a vegetarian for eight years. He became one when he went with Kate after the Voltori came and left" Rose said and I flinched at the mentioned the Voltori. I knew everything about them, which meant I also knew that I was dead if they ever found out of me.

"Do they even know about me" I asked, turning to look at Esme, who was watching my reaction.

"No Stephanie, they don't" Esme said, and I nodded. I hadn't been here for very long, so I understood why they didn't know.

"Okay then. Esme, would you like me to help you with the dishes" I asked, but before Esme could answer and say no, which I knew she would, Alice was by my side and was gripping my arm.

"Oh no, we have to pick out your outfit so you can wake up and get dressed before they get here" Alice said, smiling at me.

"Alice, I can choose my own clothes" I complained as she dragged me out of the room by my arm.

"I know, but it's so much more fun when I choose" She said, pulling me up the stairs. Of course it was fun, but only for her.

"Only for you" I muttered under my breath, knowing she could hear me. I could hear the rest of my new family laughing from downstairs and I just frowned, I mean so much for them protecting me, but I guess going against Alice would be murder. Alice ignored me and pulled me into my room and dragged me into my wardrobe without a word.

"I'll let you pick at first, but if I don't like it, I get to pick" Alice said and I folded my arms, staring at her.

"And why should I believe you" I asked politely.

"Just choose" She said shaking her head at me, her pixie hair staying perfect as always. I sighed and headed over to my draws and started to look through them. It took me a few minutes, but finally I found a pair of dark blue jeans, which had a wavy design sowed in gold on the pockets and going up the bottom outside of each leg, which Alice must have got me. I placed them down on the couch in the middle of the wardrobe. (Yes, it was that big, but it was Alice, so what do you except) I went back to looking and after another few minutes I found a light blue elbow length V-neck top, which had a black belt that tied around the waist. I also grabbed a pair of boots, black of course, which had very small heels. I placed them down and Alice came in and looked at them. Suddenly she started to shack her head.

"If you say there is something wrong with what I chose I will kill you, no matter what anyone thinks" I warned. She looked up at me and smiled a huge smile.

"It's not that, I just love the fact that I have a new sister who actually has a fashion sense. When Bella was human she sucked at fashion, but you, you actually know what to wear" Alice said, like it was a holiday or something.

"Does that mean I can choose my clothes without your help" I said hopefully.

"Only if you agree not to complain about going shopping in a few days anymore" She said, smiling a wicked smiled.

"Fine, but please try not to go overboard on me" I said. Alice smiled about the fact that she won and took off to I'm guessing plan the trip.

As I stood there I decided to just draw now, so I left my wardrobe and headed over to my desk. I grabbed my art book and my pencil case and headed out back onto my balcony. The sun was nearly down so I decided to draw that, so for the next half an hour I worked on it. Once I was finished I went back inside and placed my book back on my desk, along with my pencil case. I decided I wanted to go for a shower, so I grabbed my pajamas off my bed and went into my en-suite. I got undressed and climbed into the shower, once it was just right. It felt so good the let the water run over my skin and I let my head loll forward, but that gave me full view of my scar. I still hated seeing the scar on my stomach, because I knew if I had escaped earlier it wouldn't be there. I think I spent about twenty minutes in the shower, which was rare for me, and when I climbed out I felt totally relaxed. Once I was dried I pulled on a pair of black PJ pants and a thick white singlet, then I went down stairs, while drying my hair, with my hair brush sitting in the back pocket of my pants. I took a detour to the laundry and threw my towel into the washing basket. I left the room then headed into the lounge, while I ran the brush through my hair. Everyone was in the lounge room (Except Esme), curled up on the couches, love seats and floors.

"Hey Steph, we're about to watch the Hobbit, An Unexpected Journey" Renesmee said, smiling from where she sat on one of the love seats with Jake.

"Cool, I haven't seen that yet" I said, smiling. I crossed the room and plopped down in the other love seat, crossing my legs. It was then that Esme came in holding three bowls of popcorn and three cans of lemonade. She gave one each to Renesmee and Jake, then she handed me the last bowl and drink.

"Thank you" I smiled, taking the food and drink from her. As the movie started my family all moved closer to each other. It hurt a bit to see them so in love with each other, since I was alone. I had cared a lot for Justin and I really missed him, but I wasn't sure if I had been truly in love with him or not. With my emotions the way they had been, how was I supposed to know, I mean I think I loved him, but I had never felt that spark, that little thing that is supposed to tell me "This is the one you are supposed to be with"? It was then that I saw Jasper glance over at me and I just smiled at him, telling him I was okay and not to worry. I felt sorry for Jasper, having to feel every single thing we did, I mean it must be hard. I just shock my head and focused on the movie, eating my popcorn and drinking my drink. I was enjoying the movie, I mean it was pretty cool, but I was really starting to get tired and I wasn't sure how long I could stay awake. I can remember closing my eyes at one point, but after that, nothing.

**Okay, so what did you think about Rose's and Stephanie's talk. I would love you guys to review and tell me what you thought**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Denali's

**Hope you guys like it, so enjoy.**

"Time to get up" I heard a soft voice say. I wanted to tell them to leave me alone and let me sleep, but whoever it was that was waking me up was definitely not Alice or Emmett, so I slowly turned in my bed, and opened my eyes I saw a glint of light shining on my floor. I rubbed my eyes and opened them fully to see Esme sitting on the edge of my bed, smiling softly at me.

"Morning" I mumbled sleepily, slowly pushing myself up so I was sitting against the bedhead.

"Morning sweetheart, I didn't want to wake you yet, but our guests will be arriving in an hour, and I thought it would be better that I wake you instead of Alice" She explained.

"Good idea, I probably would have killed Alice" I said, then I slowly realized I hadn't come to bed last night, yet that was where I was "Did someone put me in bed last night" I asked.

"Carlisle did after you feel asleep watching the movie" Esme explained.

"Oh, thank you Carlisle" I said normally, because I knew he could hear me because of his vamp hearing. I looked past Esme and watched as he appeared in my doorway, smiling.

"You're welcome Stephanie, but a word of advice, I'd get dressed because Alice is going to come get you if you haven't start in about two minutes" He said, smiling in amusement. Carlisle and Esme were the only one's Alice couldn't make over at will, so they found it amusing when she did it to us.

"You don't need to tell me twice" I said, climbing out of bed as Esme got up. I went over to my wardrobe and went in, shutting the door behind me. I went over to where my clothes sat and stripped out of my PJs, folding them up and placing them on the seat. I went over to one of my many draws and grabbed out a bra, putting it. I walked back over to my clothes and grabbed my jeans. I put my legs into them and pulled them up to my waist, zipping them up as I leant down and grabbed my top. I pulled it on and the buckled the belt up at the front, then went and pulled my boots on. I left my wardrobe and went quickly over to my jewelry box, pulling out a silver necklace, which had a silver heart locket that held a picture of my Mom and Dad. I clipped it around my neck then I headed to the bathroom and was shocked to see the mess my hair was in, so after I went to the toilet I grabbed my brush, which had somehow been put back into the bathroom, and brushed my hair out. Once it was nice and smooth I tied half of it up, leaving the bottom half down. I put on some lips gloss, then deciding I looked fine I headed downstairs, so I could avoid that raphe of Alice, which is something you never want to see. As I came upon the kitchen I could smell the beautiful smell of pancakes and I suddenly felt very hungry.

"Finally, you're awake" Renesmee said. She looked beautiful in her long sleeved purple dress and black leggings, though that wasn't what she wore by choice. I knew in that moment that neither her or Bella had picked that outfit, because like me Renesmee was a jeans and top kind of girl.

"Like the look" I teased, smirking. She stuck her tongue out at me and all I could do was laugh at her, see Jake trying to hide a laugh.

"Just you wait, one day Alice will get you too" She said, digging into her chocolate chip pancakes. I just smirked as I sat down, knowing that she was probably right, though I would fight back, because no one told me how to dress, ever.

"Here you go sweetheart" Esme said, coming in with a plate of pancakes and a cup of milk.

"Thank you Esme" I said as she placed the food down. I admit that it was hard not to just grab the knife and fork and start eating then and there.

"You look beautiful this morning" She said as she sat beside me, like she had last night. I blushed and focused on taking a bite of my sweet smelling pancakes. The moment I eat it I was in heaven, and I have to say, for a vampire who can't eat, Esme was an excellent cook.

"Esme, how are you such a good cook" I asked, while trying not to laugh at how fast Jake was scoffing down his food.

"When you've been around as long as I have, you learn that kind of stuff; also I had Bella teach me" She explained. I simply nodded and went back to my meal. While I was eating I could tell something was on Esme's mind, so when I finished I turned to face her.

"Esme, what is it" I asked, taking her hand in mine. She looked up at me and smiled. I had never actually scene Esme look nerves, so I was kinda worried.

"We need you to stay upstairs while we explain to the others about, is that okay" She asked, like she was afraid I was going to crack it.

"Of course it is" I said, smiling. I understood that me being with them was a weird situation, I mean of course I did.

"Esme, she needs to get upstairs, they'll be here in two minutes" Alice said, suddenly appearing in the room.

"Come on Steph, I'll wait with you, they haven't seen the grown up me yet, so we'll give them a double surprise" Renesmee said, dancing around the table and grabbing my hand. She pulled me out of my seat and dragged me out of the room and up the stairs, with Jake right behind us. We went into my room and I went over, grabbed my TV remote and turned on the TV so we had something to do, though in the end I gave the remote to Jake and Renesmee and I made my bed.

"So what's the deal with the Denali's, I mean I'm gonna feel like the odd one out the moment we go down there" I said as I climbed across the bed and tucked the bedding against the wall.

"Well, the others have known them the longest. I don't really know as much about them as the others do, but here, I'll show you what I know" She said and once I was off the bed and standing in front of her, she raised her hand and placed it against my cheek. I watched the images and conversations run through my mind and I found out everything Renesmee knew about the Denali's. Slowly I stepped away from her and took a deep breath, letting my eyes adjust.

"I am never going to get used to that" I laughed and she smiled at me.

"She's freaking, isn't she" Jake said from the couch, his gaze not leaving the football game that was on the telly. Renesmee turned on her heel and as I watched see walked over to Jake, and with a quick hand she smacked him across the back of the head, causing him to lean forward and grab his head.

"That hurt" He complained, turning to give Renesmee a questioning glare while he rubbed his head.

"You know exactly what that was for, now why don't you go back to watching your football" Renesmee said and I had to cover my mouth with my hand so I wouldn't laugh. Watching these two bicker was hilarious, but having Renesmee turn to glare at me wasn't.

"What's so funny" She questioned, her arms folded across her chest.

"Nothing, nothing at all; how about you guys just go back to questioning me about things" I said, trying so hard to get Renesmee to stop glaring at me.

"Okay, can you do a handstand" Renesmee asked. Huh, hadn't I said I had done gymnastics.

"Of course I can. I can even walk with my hands" I said, smirking. I have to admit I love being a show off now that I live with vampires, basically because they are good at everything.

"Prove it" She said. I smirked at her, then I went and stood over in the empty part of my room. I bent over, putting my head and hands on the ground, then put all my weight on my head and hands and put my legs into the air. I smiled over at Renesmee, then I lifted my head off the floor and started to move around the room with my hands. After a moment I decided to be more of a show off, so I lifted my left hand up so I was only holding my body with my right one, which is dreadfully hard to do, mind you.

"Show off" Renesmee said, smiling. I smiled back and was about to flip back onto my legs when suddenly my door flew open, scaring the hell out of me and making Jake jump up off the couch. I was so freaked out about the sudden movements that I lost my balance and fell onto my back, cursing because it hurt, but I let that pass and I put my hands behind me head, then with a quick movement I moved my legs up and flipped myself into a half crouch, though of course that caused me to hurt my stomach. I looked at Renesmee's and Jake's shocked expressions as they stared at me, but I decided against asking them and turned to see Emmett standing behind me.

"Hey squirt, they're waiting for you" Emmett smirked, smiling down at me. God, if he kept this up I was going to kill him.

"Emmett, what the fuck have I said about knocking" I yelled at him, my temper flaring worse than it would have if I hadn't been hurt.

"Why, were you doing something bad, please tell me you guys were…." Emmett started to say. I knew Emmett all too well and I could see Renesmee's face from beside me, so I knew I had to shut him up.

"SHUT UP EMMETT" Renesmee and I yelled at the same time. Jacob started to laugh from behind us and even I found it funny that we had said it in sync like that.

"You don't even know what I was going to say" Emmett complained. I glared up at him, but then my gaze shifted to the metal bat I had sitting by my bookcase, so while he was staring at Renesmee and went over and grabbed it.

"I heard Dad growl, so I'm pretty sure I can guess it wasn't something good Uncle Emmett" Renesmee snapped at him. I slowly walked up behind Emmett and with as much force I could produce I swung the bat back, then I brought it forward and aimed for his head. The exact moment the bat hit his head an ear-splitting bang went through my room, causing me to wince and drop that bat on the ground so I could cover my ears. Emmett slowly turned to glare at me, but the moment he saw my face he must have rethought what he was going to say because he was suddenly gone, leaving us to burst into laughter.

"Finally" Jake laughed.

"We better get downstairs" I smiled and they nodded. We took to the stairs and walked down slowly, Renesmee and Jake taking the lead. About half way down the stairs I heard a loud smack noise.

"What the hell was that for" I heard Emmett demand.

"You know exactly what that was for" Edward growled. Okay, so whatever Emmett had been thinking before definitely wasn't good, which made me glad we had shut him up. Just then we got to the living room and as we entered everyone fell silent. I admit I kinda stayed hidden behind Jacob, because even though I had no scent, I really didn't know how these guys were going to react to me. It was Carmen who broke away from the group first and I watched as she walked over to Renesmee and put her hands on Renesmee's shoulders.

"Renesmee, look how beautiful you've grown, just like your parents" Carmen said, smiling. I was definitely glad I knew who they were now, because I wasn't going to be confused.

"So I'm beautiful now" Edward said from his place beside Bella. Hello, all vampires are beautiful, though some are beautifully scary.

"Like you hadn't noticed" Bella scoffed and I watched as he shot her a cocky grin, causing her to just shake her head.

"It's good to see you Carmen" Renesmee said, hugging her tightly. After about ten seconds Renesmee pulled away and turned to look at me. In the next second she was in front of me, pulling me from where I was hiding behind Jacob to where Carmen was standing

"Guys, I'd like you all to meet my best friend Stephanie." She said loudly, though she didn't need to.

"It's nice to meet you" I said to Carmen. Thankfully I wasn't shy of new people, and I knew these guys were okay.

"It is nice to meet you too" Carmen said and she leaned forward to kiss my cheeks. Okay, that was a little weird, but when I think about it, they aren't from my time. I watched as Tanya came closer and I held out my hand.

"Tanya right, it's nice to meet you" I smiled as she took my hand, though I could see she was shocked.

"How did you know who I was" She asked.

"Renesmee showed me" I said simply, which of course made her understand. I watched as Kate came over and shock my hand and as Garrett did the same, and that's when I noticed Carlisle and Eleazar were talking in hushed voices.

"Carlisle, I don't understand" I heard Eleazar say and I noticed his eyes flick to me, then back to Carlisle.

"Neither do any of us" Carlisle said and just like Eleazar his eyes flicked to me. In that moment I knew who they were talking about me and I was getting annoyed because I didn't know why. I mean there was nothing weird or special about me, so why the secret conversation.

"It's okay Stephanie, we'll explain" Jasper said, coming up behind me and placing a hand on my shoulder. So Jasper had felt my annoyance and was able to figure out why I was feeling that way.

"Explain what" Renesmee asked, apparently confused about what Jasper was talking about, and I didn't blame her.

"Stephanie was feeling annoyed at Carlisle for talking about her, because she doesn't understand why" Jasper explained, coming around to stand at my side.

"How did you know we were talking about you" Eleazar asked, walking forward to where the rest of us were standing, followed by Carlisle.

"I used that little thing called a brain" I said, sarcastically.

"I wasn't sure you had one" Emmett laughed, causing me to pinpoint him with my eyes and glare at him in annoyance.

"Emmett, unless you want me to hit you again, I'd be silent" I growled at him. He was now starting to get on my last nerve, with his smart ass attitude.

"I like her, she's feisty" Garrett said.

"Try living with her" Emmett muttered really low, hoping I wouldn't hear it, but I did.

"I heard that" I snapped as him. Renesmee suddenly handed me my bat, the one I had used on Emmett before, which made me wonder when she left. Anyway I smiled at her then turned to face Emmett, but he was gone.

"Chicken" I said as I placed the bat against the couch, then I looked at Carlisle.

"Now I would like to know what you guys were saying about me, after I do one thing" I said. I walked over to the game cabinet and opened it. I opened cases and changed the games around. I changed the wireless controls so Emmett would have to fix it up. I pulled out Emmett's favorite game; and his memory card and placed them aside, then I changed the colored cords at the back and put them into the wrong points. I grabbed the game and card and stood up, smiling.

"I'll be back in a sec, then you can explain" I said. I out of the room and across the hall, into the kitchen and opened the cupboard, hiding them behind the plates. I then took off upstairs to my room and grabbed my laptop, MP3 and camera and took them into my wardrobe, hiding them in the secret compartment that only Alice and I knew about. I also placed my car keys in there as well. As I left my room I made sure I had my phone in my pocket, because I knew Emmett would try to get his revenge, which made me run back and grab my art book. I could replace most of my things, but I couldn't redo my art, not like I had already done it. I ran down the stairs with my book in hand, and was met with my whole family (minus Emmett), and the Denali's, who were waiting patiently.

"What were you doing" Renesmee asked as I sat on one of the couch's beside her.

"Hiding the things I don't want Emmett to steal when he finds out what I've done to his stuff" I said, placing my book on my lap.

"Why would a book be important" Garret asked, with Kate on his lap. Most of my family was standing, since they were okay like that, though if anyone else saw them no one would think they were human, because honestly, they looked like statues.

"It's my art book, so I don't want it to be destroyed when Emmett comes for revenge" I said simply.

"I love art myself" Carmen said from beside Eleazar.

"May I have a look at your work, if it's alright" Carmen asked.

"Of course" I said. She came over and sat beside me gracefully. I handed her the book and she started to look at it, so I decided it was time to find out what I really wanted to know.

"Alright, now I'd like to know exactly what you can't understand about me" I said, looking straight at Carlisle.

"No human I have ever come across has never had no scent" Carlisle said, his face thoughtful and wise

"Every human has one, whether it is weak or strong, and that's because it is meant to make your blood appeal to us. I have never heard of this in my years, yet here you are" Carlisle said, waiting for my reaction.

"So what does that mean" I asked, confused as all hell. I looked to my left and could see that Renesmee didn't understand where this was coming from either, or what it meant.

"We don't know, and that's what worries us so much. Stephanie, whatever gift you have, I've never seen it before, but what concerns me more is that Edward can't read your mind" Carlisle explained, looking extremely worried, though I actually liked it that Edward couldn't read my mind.

"He can't" Tanya asked, looking at me. I just nodded and she looked at Carlisle.

"Could that mean she's a shield" She asked. I had been thinking the same thing when they had told me about Bella, but I was nothing like her.

"No" Edward said, drawing everyone's gaze to him.

"I'm not too sure about this, because I've only met one other shield besides Bella, but Stephanie's mind is different to what Bella's is. That could mean she's a different kind of shield, but I think she's something else" Edward explained.

"I'm sitting right here" I grumbled in annoyance. Edward shot an apologetic smile at me and I gave up being mad at him because it was just too difficult.

"Well we can check if she's invincible" Kate said. She climbed off of Garrett's lap and walked over to me.

"Would you like to try" She asked, holding out her hand. I knew all about Kate's gift and what it could do, so I admit I was a bit worried about what she was asking.

"Kate, she's human, your gift can seriously hurt her" Esme said, a worried look on her face, though I could see by looking into her eyes that she was angry with Kate for even bringing that option up.

"She can say no if she's afraid to do it" Kate said, smiling. In that moment something snapped inside and I knew my answer.

"I'll do it" I said, standing up. I knew Kate had just been baiting me, but it was time I stopped letting people tell me what to do.

"Stephanie think about this, if you are not protected from her this will cause you unbearable pain" Carlisle said, his voice think with concern and worry, but above all else, disbelief that I was actually going to do this.

"You want to know what I am, well let's find out" I said, taking a step closer to Kate.

"Even if it doesn't hurt you, that won't prove what you are" Carlisle said. I admit I wasn't happy with him for referring to me that way.

"Maybe I'm an alien from Mars" I said, causing Garrett to laugh.

"You have spunk, I'll give you that" Garrett said, smiling at me.

"I didn't mean it that way" Carlisle said.

"I know what you meant" I said, feeling bad for snapping at him. I turned to look at Kate and watched as she smiled.

"You ready" She asked, wiggling her fingers with her palm in front of me.

"As ready as I'm gonna be" I said in a little bit of a shaky voice. I felt everyone shift where they were as they waited to see what happened to me. I admit I was scared about what was going to happen, but I very slowly placed my hand into Kate's. I saw the electricity come off her arm and felt a small pain shot through my hand, causing me to wince in pain.

"Kate stop, you're hurting her" Esme said, moving forward to rip my grip from Kate's.

"No wait" I said through clenched teeth, tightening my grip on Kate's hand. Slowly the pain that had been there receded and I realized Kate's gift wasn't hurting me anymore. I knew that her gift was kinda like a Taser and that she could drop vampires with a single touch, so I wondered why I wasn't dropping, even though there was pain before. Kate pulled her hand away, easily breaking my hold and stepped back. Suddenly Carlisle was in front of me, though I didn't look up at him because I was staring at my hand.

"Stephanie, are you okay" Carlisle asked and I could hear the concern in his voice. Very slowly he took my hand in his and looked at it, I'm guessing to see if there was any mark.

"Stephanie" He asked again and this time I shock myself out of my thoughts and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit confused" I said, forcing a smile onto my face.

"Are you still in pain" Carlisle asked, giving me that look which meant I had to tell him the truth, whether I wanted to or not.

"I'm fine, honest. It only hurt for a minute then the pain was gone" I said, hoping he actually believed me, because I was being honest.

"Impossible. Eleazar, would you join me in my office" Carlisle said. I watched as Eleazar nodded without one word he and Carlisle left the lounge and headed across the hall.

"Well that was sudden" Tanya said.

"Whatever, I give up trying to figure you vampires out" I said, shaking my head and plopping back down onto the couch. About a moment later my art book was suddenly placed on my lap and I turned to look at Carmen.

"They are beautiful, especially the winter wonderland" Carmen said, smiling at me.

"Thank you" I smiled. When Carmen said the winter wonderland I suddenly realized that now that I was better that I really wanted to go ice skating, something I hadn't done in ages

"Um, If you guys don't mind, I think I'm going to go to my room" I said, standing up off of the couch.

"It's perfectly okay dear, go right ahead" Esme said, smiling softly at me. I knew she was as confused about me as Carlisle was, though she hadn't run off to research it. I smiled at everyone the walked out of the room, heading for the stairs. I walked up to my room and shut my door behind me. I walked over to my desk and opened up one of my draws, pulling out my phone book.

**Hope you guys like it and review**


	11. Chapter 11 - Skating

**Here's chapter eleven**

"Cleveland ice rink, this is Monica speaking, how may I help you" A female voice said from my phone. It hadn't taken me long to get a hold of the rink, thankfully.

"Hi, my names Stephanie and I was wondering if I could book some privet ice time today" I said. Thank god I knew exactly what to say.

"Of course, if you would like I can book you in right now, since our next class won't be here for another four hours" She said. Yes, I get to go skating; I was so going to enjoy this.

"That would be perfect, I'll be there soon. Um, do you accept credit cards" I asked.

"Yes we do, can I please have your last name" She asked.

"It's Cross" I said.

"Okay then, see you soon Miss Cross" She said, then the line went dead. I headed over to my wardrobe and started to look for my Figure skating gear, which wasn't going to be easy. I admit that it took me way longer than I had hoped to find my skates because of Alice's stupid idea of organization, but in the end I found them (I admit that it took me ten whole minutes to find them and when I did I was ready to kill Alice). I grabbed them out of the box they were in and was thankful when I saw my old bag that I used for my skating gear sitting there. I grabbed it out and carried them over to the backless couch and I packed my skates into the bag, and then I went back to looking for my outfits. After a while I found my favorite midnight blue skating outfit. I pulled it out and walked back to my bag, packing it in. I zipped it up and hung it over my shoulder, then I headed to my bathroom. I dropped the bag to the ground then undid my hair, then tied it back up so it was sitting in a ponytail hair on my head. I picked my bag back up and left my room, heading back down stairs to the living room, which went suddenly silent as I came close. Well I guess I know who they were talking about, because there would only be one reason they would go quite. I shook my head at the lack of subtly and walked into the room.

"Esme, I'm heading to the ice rink, is that okay" I asked, smiling. I wasn't sure how she'd feel about me taking off since the Denali's just got here, but I needed a chance to think, and I was always able to do that when I was skating.

"Of course dear" Esme said, smiling up at me. I had the urge to ask what they had been talking about a moment early, but I decided I really didn't want to know.

"I'm coming" Alice suddenly piped in, dancing over to me. Well there went any chance of me having alone time.

"Are you now" I questioned, glaring at her.

"Don't be like that, I want to see you skate" She pouted, which she did knowing it didn't work on me.

"You're a physic" I said, shaking my head. If she wanted to see me skate she could do it here by looking into my future.

"Would anyone else like to come" Alice said, ignoring what I had just said.

"I want to" Renesmee said, getting up off the couch after kissing Jake on the cheek. I admit I was okay with Renesmee coming, but only because she wouldn't annoy me like Alice would. Rosalie stood up too and walked over to me, smiling, and I smiled back.

"May I come" Carmen asked. I looked over at her and I admit I was shocked for a moment, but then I smiled.

"Of course" I said.

"Alice, you guys go in one car and I'll go with Renesmee in mine" I said.

"Okay, just let me tell Eleazar I'm going with you" Carmen said and took off upstairs before I could answer, while Alice went back over and kissed Jasper.

"When Emmett gets back tell him where Rose is, okay" Alice told him.

"Of course" He said, his southern accent coming out strong. Alice kissed him again then darted back over to me, at the same time Carmen came back down the stairs.

"Let's go" I said, then I remembered I hadn't grabbed my car keys.

"Shit, um, I'll be back in a minute" I said. I dropped my bag on the ground and ran back upstairs, going into my room. I went into my wardrobe and went to the secret hiding spot, grabbing out my car keys. On my way back out of my room I decided I wanted music to skate to, so I quickly went over to my bookshelf and grabbed the CD Noah had burned me for when I went skating so I could do my routines . I smiled at the memory and left my room holding the CD close to my chest while my other hand held onto my car keys. I raced down the stairs and scooped my bag off the floor, ignoring everyone's gaze.

"We can go now" I said as I straightened up. I placed the CD in my bag as we walked out to the garage and went over to my car, climbing in. I threw my bag into the backseat where it gave a loud thump, then I watched as Renesmee climbed into the car. I waited as she shut the door and pulled on her seat belt, then I started the car.

"Do you know if they let you borrow skates at this place" Renesmee asked as I pulled out of the garage, followed by Rose's car.

"I don't know, why?" I asked as I put the car into drive and sped down the drive way.

"Well if they do, I want you to teach me how to skate" Renesmee said simply. I would have turned to look at her, but since I was pulling onto the main road I wasn't going to do that.

"Okay, if they do, I'll teach you, but remember, I am going to be practicing, doing jumps and stuff like that" I said.

"I know" She said, smiling.

"Hey, do you have one of those outfits" She added and I laughed.

"Actually, I have six, though I only brought two to Cleveland, the other four are at my old home, so I'll get them when we go to Florida" I explained.

"Can I have a look at the one in your bag" She asked.

"When we get there, which will be quite soon" I smiled. She seemed shocked by my statement and looked out the window, only to gasp in shock.

"Slow the hell down" She yelled at me.

"Oh come on, your family drives like this all the time" I said, shooting her a confused glance.

"They are vampire's, you aren't" She said. Well I already knew that, but I was surprised that she didn't include herself in the statement. I admit that I did feel like laughing at her, but I controlled myself.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I basically grew up on a race course, if anyone knows how to drive, it's me" I said, shaking my head.

"Okay, okay, you win" She said, shaking her head, but then she seemed to freeze.

"Wait, how the hell did you know my middle name" She asked.

"I heard your Mom say it when she was angry at you for doing something with Jake, which I so don't want to know about" I said, smirking.

"If you know mine, I want to know yours, I mean fairs fair" She said, waiting for me to answer..

"My full name is Stephanie Ann Cross" I said, then I smiled.

"It's funny because my Mom seemed to have a thing for A middle names" I said.

"What do you mean" She asked.

"My middle name is Ann, while Noah's was Aaron" I said.

"Some people are like that." She said, then her face changed.

"So, I've, um, never asked, but did you have any other Aunt's or Uncle's other than John" Renesmee asked, which made me understand why she looked so uncomfortable. She knew that if I did have any other family that they'd be dead.

"My Dad had an older brother, called Joseph, who died of cancer two years ago. He was my favorite Uncle and was really funny when I was a kid. My mother, she had a younger sister named Rebecca, who died in I way I really don't want to tell you about" I said. My Aunty Bec was a beautiful person and didn't deserve what happened to her, but neither had Rosalie, but it still happens.

"I'm sorry" She said as we pulled into the car park of the ice rink, with the others right behind us. I pulled into a spot near the entrance, then after I turned off the engine I turned to look at her, my face soft.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I said and I grabbed her hand.

"Renesmee, these things happen every single day, whether we want them to or not. Is it unfair, of course it is, it always is? Do I miss them, of course I do, sometimes even more than I can bear, but there is nothing you or me can do about it, so I'm going to live my life and just be grateful that I'm still alive, and by doing that I'm keeping them alive in my heart" I said and I held her hand tighter, getting her to look at me directly.

"So do me a favor and stop feeling sorry for me, because in some ways that just makes it worse, okay" I said.

"Okay" Renesmee said, smiling at me. I smiled back at her, then I leaned back to pull my bag from the back seat. Once I had it we both climbed out of the car and were met by three very happy looking vampires.

"What are you guys so happy about" I asked cautiously, worried because I knew Alice all too well.

"We were planning the shopping trip; Carmen has agreed to come with us" Alice said. Oh great, of course they were talking about my impending doom.

"I'm glad you're so willing to come to the torture session, I mean shopping trip" I said, getting a glare from Alice, which just made me smile.

"My pleaser, I want to get to know you better" Carmen smiled and I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Are we going in" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"Yes Rose, we are" I said, shaking my head at her while Renesmee laughed. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked over to the doors, pushing them open. I held it open for the others and once they were through I started to look for the reception desk, which I was able to fine easy enough. As I came to the desk I saw a woman sitting there, looking at a computer screen, her green eyes shining behind her black framed glasses. It didn't seem that she knew I was standing there, so I cleared my throat, which caused her to look up. When she saw me and the people behind me her eyes widened.

"Stephanie Cross" She asked, her voice surprised.

"That's me" I smiled.

"is the rink ready" I asked.

"Yes, everything is set up" Monica said, pulling her eyes away from the vampires behind me.

"Two things I wanted to ask, first do you have skates we can rent, and second, can you play this while I skate" I asked, pulling the CD out of my bag, along with my purse. I handed her the CD and she smiled at me.

"I can certainly play your music, and we do have skate's you can rent, but they cost eleven dollars each" Monica explained.

"Okay then" I said, then I looked behind me.

"Do any of you guys want to skate other than Renesmee" I asked.

"Count me in" Alice said cheerfully.

"I think I'll watch" Rosalie said. Carmen nodded in agreement with her, so I just smiled and looked back at Monica.

"I'll rent two pairs" I said. She smiled, then she turned and started to type a few things on the computer. Once she was done she handed me the credit card thingy, so I opened my purse and pulled out my credit card, well one of them. I swiped it through the slot and entered my pin. After a moment Monica smiled and placed the scanner thing away, then she got up and came out of the reception area.

"Follow me to the Skate rental" She said , motioning to her right.

"I'll meet you guys on the ice after I'm changed" I said. They nodded and followed after Monica, who was already walking toward wherever the skate rental place was, while I headed to the changing room I had seen on the way to the reception desk. I headed in and placed my bag down on one of the seats. I pulled off my top, Jeans, bra and boots, then I folded my clothes off. Once I was done doing that I pulled out my outfit and pulled it on, making sure the built in bra was sitting right. I smoothed down the material, than I looked in the mirror that wasn't too far away from me and smiled. My outfit was midnight blue up the top and went lighter and lighter until it hit a very light blue. Stitched in to the arms and over my breasts were silver swirls, which were also sown around the bottom of the dress. It looked like it had sort blue sleeves, but there was silver-ish fabric that went down to my wrists. I was happy because I hadn't done this in age's and because I use to do it with my Mom. I sat down on the seat and pulled my skates out of my bag. My skates were black, which was because they didn't show the wear as much as white ones did. I pulled them on and tied them up, then leaving the blade covers on I stood up, packing my clothes and my shoe's in my bag. I zipped it up, then after slinging it over my shoulder I left and headed out to the rink. I smiled at Monica as I passed the reception desk and walked through the doors to the stands. I admit that it is really hard to walk in skates when you first start out, but I had four years practice at it, so it didn't feel uncomfortable to me anymore, though it had when I had started. As I started down the I saw Renesmee and Alice tying up their skates. As I got closer Rose's gaze shifted up to me and she smiled, getting up and meeting me as I got to them.

"You look great" Rose said.

"Thanks" I smiled, placing my bag on the ground. I walked over to one of the seats and sat down, taking the covers of my blades

"Wow, is that seriously what skates wear" Renesmee asked as she stood up. She wobbled a bit on her feet, but then straightened up.

"It's the easiest thing to skate in" I said to her.

"Can we start now" Alice asked, standing up.

"Let's go" I said, smiling at Carmen before I walked down the stairs to the rink entrance. Alice and Renesmee followed me and I turned to look at them before I went onto the ice. "Alice, make sure you don't let her fall" I said.

"Don't worry, I would never let my niece hurt herself" Alice said. I smiled and went out onto the ice. The moment I was on my music started playing I started to skate and I loved it.

**So what do you think about Stephanie going skating, please tell me**


	12. Chapter 12 - Past Events

**Okay guys, I know it's short, but enjoy**

We were there for three whole hours and I was feeling happier than I had in months. Carmen had told me that I was very talented in skating and I thanked her for it. Renesmee had a bit of trouble to begin with, but after three hours with me she was actually not that bad. She couldn't do proper jumps like triple Lutes or cow pows, but she was on her way.

"You know you should become a Skater, a proper one, or better yet, a teacher" Renesmee said on our way back home.

"Renesmee, I haven't even finished high school yet" I laughed.

"I was just making a suggestion" Renesmee said innocently.

"Well thank you, but I don't know what I want to do when I leave school" I said to her, then my phone rang. "Darn, I'm gonna pull over" I said to her then I pulled off to the side of the road.

"So you're okay with speeding, but not talking while driving" She laughed. I froze as I went to answer my phone, but I saw the number so I answered.

"Hello Sheriff Mercer" I said into the phone.

"Stephanie, how are you feeling" He asked.

"I'm better, thank you. Um, what is this about" I asked.

"Your Uncles trial is tomorrow and we need you to come testify. I know it will be hard for you, but it will help us sentence him for more time" Sheriff Mercer explained. I froze because I didn't want to see him again, I didn't know if I could.

"Okay, I'll talk to Carlisle and Esme. We'll be there" I said, then I hung up, not giving a shit if he was a cop or not. I didn't even say a word as I started the car and took off back down the road.

"Stephanie, did I do something wrong" Renesmee asked. I didn't answer her, instead I just drove up the Cullen's drive way and into their garage.

"Steph please, tell me what's wrong. Is it about what I said about texting and driving. If it is I didn't mean to piss you off" She said.

"You didn't piss me off" I said, looking out the window.

"Then what's wrong" She asked, her voice soft.

"When I was eight years old I was hit by a guy who was talking on his phone while driving. I was in a coma for two weeks and when I woke up I couldn't remember anything or anyone, not even my parents. The only person I could remember was Noah, and it took me two month's to remember everything else" I said, turning to look at her at the last moment. She looked shocked at this and honestly, I didn't blame her, even though I hadn't mentioned something critical.

"Why didn't you say anything" She asked.

"Because when my parents and Noah died it brought it all back and dealing with that on top of everything else that had exploded in my life was just too much for me to deal with" I explained.

"I guess I can understand why you're feeling that way" Renesmee said.

"I don't think anyone other than Jasper can understand how I'm feeling" I said, causing her to smile. "Now come on, I need to talk to Carlisle and Esme" I said, climbing out of the car, then I went and opened the back door to grab my bag.

"Are you scared" Renesmee asked me as we went to the door.

"About what" I asked, staying in place.

"Tomorrow" Renesmee said. I should have figured she heard my conversation.

"I don't know what I feel" I said and I pushed open the door

"How do you not know what you're feeling" Renesmee demanded and I shook my head at her.

"I just don't, seriously Renesmee, maybe you should become one a physiologist. You'd be great, I mean you've got the being pushy thing down packed" I said and she looked at me, glaring.

"I am not pushy" She protested and I just shrugged.

"If you say so" I smiled as we entered the lounge room and from everyone's faces I could tell they had been listening.

"Mom, am I pushy" Renesmee asked Bella.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Bella asked, her faces smirking.

"Thanks" Renesmee said, her voice annoyed.

"Of course you're not pushy" Jake said, pulling her into his arms.

"Whipped" I coughed and he glared up at me, until Esme cleared her throat.

"Stephanie, you wanted to talk to us about something" Esme said and I looked over at her, surprised.

"Do you people hear everything" I said and a few of them laughed.

"Yes we do, now what is going to happen tomorrow" Esme said and I stared at her for a moment, then I sighed.

"It's my uncle's court date" I said and realization became clear on her face.

"Well we'll be with you Stephanie said, so you don't need to worry" Carlisle said, coming into the room with Eleazar behind him.

"I know" I said, thought that honestly wasn't what I was feeling.

"Um, so can I play my games now" Emmett asked, coming into the room. I realized that he was going to find out what I had done, so I had to sniffle back a laugh.

"Go ahead Emmett" Esme said and I smiled as I walked across the room.

This, right here, was going to be hilarious. The moment Emmett opened that cabinet he was going to crack it. I sat down in one of the armchairs and watched as Emmett opened it and the moment he saw that there was no memory card in his PS3 his face became angry.

"Okay, where the hell is my memory card" He yelled, then he noticed his game missing "And my game"

"How the hell should any of us know, it's your stuff" Renesmee said, keeping her expression smooth. Emmett glared at her for a moment, but then his eyes pinpointed me.

"Okay, I know it was you, now give it back" He said, coming over to me, his face annoyed.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said, keeping my face looking innocent.

"What do you want" He said, giving in, which caused me to smile.

"You can no longer call me a rich brat or call me a cheater when I win, just because you suck so much. Also no more harassing me about anything and no annoying comments anymore" I said and he glared down at me.

"I can't promise the last one" He said, so I sighed.

"Well then, I guess you won't be getting your stuff back until you can find it" I said shrugging. Everyone else was laughing at this exchange and I knew the Denali's were enjoying themselves watching us fight.

"Fine, I promise, now give me my stuff" He said.

"Okay" I smiled. I jumped up and went into the kitchen, retrieving the game and memory card. I walked back into the living room and passed it to him. "Remember our deal" I said.

"Whatever" He said, snatching the game and card out of my hand and heading over to the PS3. I slowly backed out of out of the room and saw everyone was looking between me and Emmett. I slowly picked up my bag and headed for the stairs. The moment I was out of the room I ran up the stairs as fast as I could.

"Stephanie" I heard Emmett yell. I giggled as I ran into my room and shut my door. I threw my bag on the ground and went into the closet to start looking for something to wear to court. Thankfully my mom had taken me to an important advent that I needed to wear a suit to, and even better is that I had brought it with me to Cleveland. I went over to my wardrobe and after about fifteen minutes I found my clothes. I sat them down on the seat and went back into my room. I didn't know what I wanted to do know, though I was in a house full of vampires. After a moment I decided to call Rachel.

**"Stephanie, oh my god, it's so good to hear from you"** Rachel's voice cried over the phone, making me realize how much I missed her.

"It's good to hear you too Rach" I said, smiling to myself.

**"So what's going on over in boring old Cleveland"** Rach asked and I sighed.

"Um, Rach, I need to tell you some stuff and I don't think you'll like it" I said, sitting down on my bed.

**"What do you mean"** Rach asked, her voice cautious.

"You know how I said that I was enjoying my life with my Uncle" I said and I heard her take a sharp breath.

**"Yeah"** She said and I could tell she was worried now.

"The truth is since I got here he had been beating me, and I lied about it to everyone, even my friends and boyfriend" I said and I heard her breath hitch again.

**"Tell me everything"** She demanded, her voice rough.

"Okay, but I think it's best to start off from just over three weeks ago." I said.

I launched into my explanation about what had happened to Justin (I told her it was an animal attack) and how my Uncle shot me. I explained that the Cullen's took me in and that I was actually enjoying living with them and through the whole thing she stayed quite, but the moment I finished, she was off.

**"All those time's you called me, all those time's we talked, and I never figured it out. God, I feel so fuckin stupid"** She said and I could tell from her voice that she was really pissed at herself.

"I'm a good actress, don't blame yourself. Even the people who saw me every day didn't know, that includes my boyfriend, he didn't even know" I said, wincing to myself at that thought off Justin.

**"I guess so, and I am so sorry about your boyfriend"** She said, her voice sad.

"Um, thanks. Hey, I'll, um, talk to you next week when I get to Florida" I said, my voice a bit broken now after hearing Justin's name.

**"Oh my god, you're coming back"** She screamed through the phone and I had to smile a bit.

"Only for a visit, I need to settle everything of my parents" I said and another wave of pain went through me.

**"Okay, well I'll see you then"** She said and she hung up. I put the phone down and finally when it was too much for me I started to cry, wrapping my arms around my legs and placing my head on my knees

**Okay guys, who do you think will find her crying and will comfort her. I promise I will update as soon as I can, but I do have school and I am writing my own book, so you'll have to bare with me**


	13. Chapter 13 - Football game

**Okay, Chapter 13 is here. On another note, I would like to thank iluzme for being my first official follower, I appreciate it and you made my day, but I would also like to thank everyone who has checked out my story since yesterday, it means a lot to me.**

I don't know how long I sat there, though I think it was about an hour. I had never thought I would cry like this now that I was living with the Cullen's, but then again, I had never thought any of this would have happened, but it had. I guess though that part of me is still trying to deal with everything that was happing, not to mention the fact that I had a vampire family. With that in mind I kinda felt embarrassed because my family and the Denali's would have heard me crying, I hated that.

It was then that I heard a knock on my door, so expecting it to be Esme and Renesmee checking up on me I looked up, only to see the last person in the world I expected to see watching me carefully.

"Emmett, if you've come to yell at me about messing with your stuff, then I honestly don't want to hear it" I said, whipping the tears from my eyes.

I watched as Emmett slowly made he's way over to me and sat down on my bed, looking very uncomfortable.

"I'm not here to yell at you" Emmett said.

"Huh, that would be a first. All you seem to do is yell at me" I said, glaring at him. He looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"I know and I'm sorry for that" Emmett said and I looked at him, shocked. He had never apologized to me, ever.

"Did Rose make you do this" I asked, knowing that they could all hear us from downstairs. Emmett chuckled and carefully placed a hand on my knee.

"Sort of" Emmett said, then he looked seriously at me. "Stephanie, the truth is you are a sister to me and I do care about you, I'm just not used to having a sister like you" He explained.

"What, a sister who can beat you at video games" I said sarcastically.

"No, a sister who is stronger than all of us put together" Emmett said seriously, shocking me to the core.

"Emmett, you're ten times stronger than me" I said, trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about.

"Physically, yes, but that's not what I meant. Stephanie, we all went through some terrible things to become vampires, and it was hard, but the truth is, and I think I'm speaking for everyone when I say this is that you are the strongest person in our family" He said, causing me to freeze in shock. Was that really what Emmett and the other's thought of me.

"I'm not that strong" I said, looking down at my hands.

"Yes, you are" He said, causing me to look at him. "You lost your entire family, had your life taken away from you, were beaten for six months, lost your boyfriend, got shot and yet here you are, still in one piece and as annoying as ever" He said, which caused me to laugh about the last part.

"He's right Steph, at least about most of it" Alice said, standing in my doorway, Jasper by her side. I still didn't believe Emmett had actually said any of that to me, well except for the last part of course.

Suddenly Jasper started laughing and we all glared at him.

"What's so funny" I asked him, confused.

"Just your reaction to what Emmett said" Jasper laughed.

"Well he's never talked this way to me before" I said, then I looked at Emmett. "Thank you by the way" I said, smiling at him.

"My pleaser, now, will you come play football with me" He said, grinning like the child he was. With that in mind I sighed and smiled at him brightly.

"Only if you use human speed and strength" I said, smirking. I was fine with playing football, but I so didn't want to end up dead or hurt.

"Promise" Emmett grinned.

"I'll meet you outside" I said and I dashed into my wardrobe, taking of my clothes and pulling on a pair of black track pants and a black top, along with some runners. I dashed out of my room with a new sense of happiness and ran down the stairs, waving to the Denali's and the rest of my family as I ran out to find Emmett, Renesmee, Jake and Jasper waiting for me, Emmett throwing the footy up in the air..

"Shouldn't there be even teams" I pointed out as I walked over to stand with Renesmee and Jake.

"Nope, because you're going to need all the help you can get" Emmett said, cracking his knuckles and smirking at me.

"I think it's the other way around, but whatever" I smirked, causing Jake and Renesmee to start laughing. I watched as Alice came out smiling and she clapped her hands to get our attention.

"Okay, this is what's going to happen. The lines at each end of driveway are where you have to get the ball to. Boys, you are to use human strength and speed and that's it, no cheating" Alice said, then she threw me the ball she was now somehow holding. "Let the game begin" She yelled. I charged forward and caught the ball in my hands, then I turned to see the boys running toward me. I dodged around Jasper and knowing that Emmett would grab me if I went around him, slid between his legs, getting pretty dirty. As I looked around I saw Renesmee, so I threw the football to her and watched as she caught it. I pushed myself up onto my feet and watched as she passed the line, causing Jacob and I to cheer, while Emmett cursed and Jasper laughed.

"Where did you learn to do that" Jasper asked, coming up beside me.

"I always played football with Noah and my parents. After a while I learnt how to slide under people's legs" I smiled.

"Hey, did you see that" Renesmee said, smiling at me as she came over to me.

"Yep, us one, them zero" I said, smiling at Emmett, who wasn't looking nearly as cheerful as he had before.

"Yeah, well it's going to be harder now that they have the ball. If you try to tackle them you'll most likely break something" Ness said. I smiled at her and winked at her. I knew exactly how I was going to get the ball, because my brother had taught me.

"Go" Alice yelled. I bolted toward Emmett, who of course had the ball, and with a smile on my face I faked to go left, then I quickly dodged right, knocking the ball out from under Emmett's arm.

"You little" He said, trying to grab me, but luckily I was able to dodge him, which was only because he was using human speed. Both he and Jasper took off after me and I saw Renesmee and Jacob trying to catch up, which was funny because all of them were faster then me. Suddenly Emmett tackled me, but thankfully I was over the line, which meant we were definitely in head, though getting tackled by Emmett wasn't a good thing for me. I groaned because it hurt like hell when Emmett had hit me because of my stomach, and now he was still crushing me.

"Emmett, I…..can't….breath" I choked out, gasping in pain and trying to get in a breath that wasn't staggered.

"Shit, sorry" He said, getting off of me. My chest was in absolute agony and I slowly took deep breaths, in an out, trying to get my breathing back to normal as I turned around onto my back, but it wasn't working.

"Carlisle" I heard Alice say. I knew he would have heard, but the truth was I was pretty sure I didn't need help, because I was certain Emmett had only winded me, though that sounded pretty impossible.

"Stephanie, are you alright" Carlisle asked, now leaning over me.

"I just got tackled by Emmett" I forced laughed. "How do you think I'm feeling?" Carlisle started checking my ribs, carefully pushing on my sides.

"Well you're lucky, he didn't break anything, he just winded you" Carlisle said, while he carefully helped me up off of the ground.

"I figured as much" I said, slowly breathing in and out.

"How aren't you hurt" Renesmee asked, coming up beside me.

"Luck" I shrugged. I had to admit, I couldn't understand how I hadn't been hurt by Emmett either, I mean the guy reminded me of a bear and he was as hard as rock, just like every vampire was.

"You have a lot of luck" Renesmee joked and I laughed, because she was definitely right.

"Stephanie, try to be more careful" Carlisle said and I looked up at him. Okay, it wasn't like I actually liked being hurt, I mean no one does.

"Of course" I said, then I looked at Emmett. "And Emmett, do me a favor and never tackle me again" I smiled at him. I mean it wasn't his fault it happened. We were playing football and he forgot for a split second that he was ten times stronger than me and could kill me very easily.

"I can't make any promises little sis" Emmett laughed and he smirked at me, making me smile back. Having Emmett call me little sis made me realize how much the Cullen's had really become my family.

"Well then, I guess this means game on" I smiled and with that Jacob and Renesmee smiled.

We ended up spending the next hour playing football and I felt more like myself then I had in months. Okay, so playing football with my new vampire family wasn't completely normal, but it felt right, because these people loved and cared for me, just like a family should.

So anyway in the end we lost the game, only by one, but still it seemed to be a happy day for Emmett, who was smirking at me now.

"I have to say sis, not bad for a human" He said and I smiled at him.

"You still think I'm a rich brat" I asked him and he smirked down at me.

"Yep, but there's nothing wrong with that" He said and he grabbed my arm, flinging me onto his back, making me cry out in surprise and burst into laughter as I clung to his back.

"You know you're a pretty cool big brother Emmett, even if you can drive me absolutely crazy sometimes" I smiled and I saw him smile.

"Back at you sis" He said. He carried me on his back to the lounge room and I climbed off of his back, smiling, until I saw Esme's expression.

"What is it" I asked, kinda worried.

"We talked to Sheriff Mercer dear; your Uncle's trial is tomorrow at ten thirty" Esme said and now I realized why she hadn't wanted to tell me. It was going to be hard for me to see him again, but more to the point tomorrow was the day I had been hit by that car, eight years ago, but it also meant that that was the day...

"Stephanie, are you alright" Esme asked, causing me to snap out of my thought's before I could think of something I tried never to think of, because it was way too painful.

"I'm fine, I'm just not looking forward to seeing him again" I said, trying to make it look like that was really what was bothering me, but it wasn't.

"We'll be there with you, he's not going to touch you" Carlisle said and I sighed.

"He doesn't have to touch me to hurt me" I said and I turned on my heel and left the room, heading for the stairs. As I went up I knew tomorrow was going to be hard for me, but at the moment I was tired as hell and it was only six.

I knew I should eat dinner, but I so wasn't in the mode, so instead I went into my room, grabbed my PJ's, then went to bed, falling straight to sleep with to worry of tomorrow in my mind.

**Well guys, that's chapter thirteen. What do you guys think is the thing Stephanie doesn't want to think about, why don't you tell me in a review**


	14. Chapter 14 - Court of Hell

**Okay guys, it's time for John's court date, so I hope you like it. I would also like to give a shout out to Potterhead54321 and ShadowWalkerxX, Thank you so much for being the first two people to review.**

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer

_Dream_

_I climbed up the play equipment and smiled. I loved being eight, it was so fun and open._

_"Sam, no" I heard my mom scream. I turned to look at her then I followed her gaze to where Sam was running toward the road. In a snap decision I jumped off the equipment and bolted after her, my little legs moving as fast as they could._

_"Stephanie, stop" I heard my dad yell, but I didn't. I bolted to where she was now leaning over on the road, grabbing a ball._

_"Sammy, what are you doing" I said, grabbing her in my arms, when suddenly we were hit and everything went blank._

I shot up in bed, my breathing labored and my body dripping with sweat. Every year it was the same thing, I would have that same dream, that same memory, the only thing different now was that instead of my mother sitting on my bed, it was Esme.

"Stephanie, calm down, it was just a dream" Esme said, gripping my hand carefully. I wished I could tell her that it wasn't a dream, but there was no way I could stand talking about it.

"More like a nightmare" I said softly, looking up at her. Nightmares weren't an uncommon thing for me, definitely in the last seven months of my life.

"Are you okay, you were tossing and turning a lot" She said and I nodded.

"I'm fine, like you said, it was just a dream, nothing to worry about" I said and I could see she didn't believe me, and honestly I didn't blame her. I mean I did spend six months lying to the lot of them about what John was doing.

"Well then it's time to get up, we have a hearing to go to" She said and I could feel myself tense up. I was so not looking forward to see the man who beat me for six months straight, whether it was to throw him in jail or not. I hated John more than anything in this world, and now I had to see him again.

"I can't wait" I said sarcastically as I climbed out of my bed.

"You don't have to do this, you know that" Esme said.

"Yes I do, but you do know that you and Carlisle don't have to come with me, and neither does Renesmee" I said. Renesmee hadn't told me she was coming, but I knew for a fact that she was going to.

I watched as Esme stood up off my bed and came to place her hands on my shoulders.

"You know that neither Carlisle nor I would ever let you go through that alone" She said, then she gave me a small smile. "Or Renesmee" She added and I gave a small laugh.

"I guess I better get dressed then" I said and she nodded.

"I'll see you down stairs" She said, then after she kissed my cheek she left my room. With a defeated sigh I went into my wardrobe and pulled of my PJs, then I went over to my chair and grabbed my court clothes and pulled them on. The outfit I was wearing was black slacks, a white basic blouse and a black jacket, along with a pair of black heels. I wasn't too glad to be wearing them, but I knew this was the kind of outfit you wore to a court, not that I had ever been before. I left my wardrobe and went to my bathroom, doing what I needed to in there, which included putting my hair into a ponytail.

As I stared into the mirror I actually felt good, because I knew after today I would never have to see John again, but today would always be a symbol for something else, something I would always blame myself for.

"Stephanie, are you okay" I heard Jasper's voice ask and I opened my en-suite door to see him standing there, a concerned look on his face.

"Of course I am" I said as I walked out.

"Then why are you feeling sorrow and blame" He asked and I mentally slapped myself. I had gotten so use to Edward not being able to read my thoughts that I kept forgetting that Jasper could feel my emotions.

"I'd rather not talk about it Jasper, but trust me, it has nothing to do with the court date of hell" I said and a small smile spread across his lips.

"You know you can talk to me if you need to" He said and I felt a little bit shocked, which just made him smile, but then I realized I knew I really could talk to him.

"I know Jasper, but this is just something I'd prefer you guys not knowing" I said and he nodded. I smiled at him and went over to my desk, grabbing my phone and purse.

"The others are waiting down stairs for you" He said and I nodded, leaving the room behind him, after I read the clock to find out it was nine in the morning, which meant I had slept for a very long time considering when I had gone to bed.

As we walked toward the kitchen I could smell the scent of eggs and bacon, which made me realize Esme must have been cooking. As I walked into the kitchen I saw Renesmee sitting there, dressed smartly. She looked up at me and smiled brightly.

"Wow, you honestly look completely freaking in that, not at all like yourself" She said and I smiled.

"I could say the same about you Ness" I said and she stuck here tongue out at me, causing me to burst into laughter.

"Keep it up" She warned, which of course just made me laugh even more.

"Breakfast is ready" Esme said, coming in with three plates in here hands, placing them down on the table. I watched as Jacob walked into the room and smiled, but then I looked down at the food, and like every other year I just couldn't stand eating.

"Esme, thanks for breakfast, but I'm honestly not hungry" I said and she looked up at me, so did Jacob and Renesmee.

"Stephanie, you have to eat something, you haven't eaten since yesterday morning" Esme said and her motherly tone was in such full force that I sat down at the table, looking down at my food. I slowly took a bite of it and even though I knew it was delicious it didn't taste so good to me, but food never did on this day.

In the end I probably ate one piece of bacon by the time the others had finished their food, and by that time Esme was back in court clothes and Carlisle was with her.

"It's time to go Stephanie" Carlisle said and I nodded. I picked up my plate and walked into the kitchen, dumping the food into the bin and placing it in the dish washer. As I went out into the hall I could see most of my family and the Denali's sitting in the lounge room, talking about a bunch of different things.

"Are you ready for this" Renesmee asked as she walked up from behind me.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be" I said and with a sigh Renesmee and I headed downstairs and out the front door, to where Carlisle and Esme were already in Carlisle's Mercedes. I went over to the door and climbed in, then I slid over to behind Esme so Renesmee could climb in after me. Carlisle started the car and with a glance back at me he drove down the driveway, our destination, hell.

As we pulled up in front of the court house I honestly thought I was going to be sick and I had an overwhelming erg to run away, instead of going in there. I knew I wanted John out of my life forever, but he knew the truth about what today meant to me and he could easily tell the Cullen's, which concerned me.

Suddenly my door opened and I snapped out of my thoughts, looking up to see Carlisle standing there.

"Are you ready" He asked and with a deep breath I nodded, taking his hand and climbing out of the car. I looked over to see Renesmee standing with Esme, so with Carlisle by my side I walked over to them and together we walked into the court house. I looked around to see quite a few people standing there, talking in different groups and I wondered what all of them where in this place for.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" I heard someone say and I turned to see Sheriff Mercer coming towards us, his face grim.

"Sheriff Mercer, it's good to see you" Carlisle said, shaking Sheriff Mercer's hand carefully. Honestly I wondered what Sheriff Mercer was thinking about why Carlisle had was so could, but since it wasn't really I warm day I doubted he would give it any thought.

"It's good to see you to Carlisle, though I was it was under better circumstances" He said, then he looked at me.

"You look better Miss Cross" He said and I forced a smile.

"Thank you Sheriff Mercer, I feel better" I said and he sighed.

"The Cross hearing is about to begin" A voice called and I knew what that meant. I felt a hand grab mine and I looked up to see Renesmee.

"Lets go" She said and I nodded. I followed Sheriff Mercer and Esme and Carlisle across the foyer and into a court room, where Sheriff Mercer led us to the front of the room, sitting us down at one of the front tables.

"When the judge enters make sure to stand" Sheriff Mercer said and I nodded, letting out a shaky breath.

"All rise" A cop said and I stood, watching as a female judge walked into the room and climbed the podium.

"Judge Jade King presiding" He announced.

"Bring in the accused" The judge said and I watched as the back door opened, revealing to police men and John, who was locked in handcuffs and was in an orange outfit, which I thought suited him perfectly. I admit it was fun watching him be manhandled into the room, but it wasn't so fun seeing him shot me a sickening smile.

"Keep moving" One of the guards said, shoving him forward. I watched as he was shoved over to the table and as he stood there, right beside a lawyer. So he had gotten a lawyer, how good of him.

"You my all sit, except for you Mr. Cross" Judge King said. I slowly sat down and watched as John stood there, looking really happy with himself.

"You have been charged with assault and attempted murder, how do you plea" Judge King asked and John smiled.

"Not guilty your honor" He said and I swear I felt my eyes widen. You have got to be kidding me, he nearly killed me and everyone knows it, yet he was pleading not guilty.

"And why is that" She asked and he turned to smile at me, causing me to shift in my seat, then as he turned back to the judge.

"The bitch deserved it your honor" He smirked and I swear I saw rage flash in the judge's eyes, along with my new family's.

"So you do admit that you physically abused Miss Cross for six months, and that you did in fact try to murder her" Judge King said and John shrugged. Seriously did this man want to go to prison?

"I don't see any point in denying it, yes, I assaulted her for six months, but it wasn't like she didn't deserve it, and yes I did try to kill her, but it was her own fault, I mean I did warn her that if she tried to leave that I would" He said and I stared at him in shock, and so did the judge.

"No one deserves that, and it has made my decision very easy." She said.

"John Markus Cross, I sentence you to twenty five years to life in the Lancaster state prison, with no chance of early parole" Judge King said and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. This whole time I had expected I would have to testify, but in the end it had only been a matter of minutes, but that made me wonder why he was doing this.

"Take him away" The Judge said and the guards started to led him away, until he stopped not far from me.

"I can't wait to see you again my beautiful niece" He said and I stared at him.

"We won't let that happen" Carlisle said and I was so glad that he had said it, because it made me feel loved.

"You think you know her, but did she ever tell you why today is so hard for her. I can tell you why, it's because it's the day Sam died, her..." He said, but thankfully the guard shoved him, cutting him off before he could tell them who Samantha was.

"Move it" The guard snapped and he pushed John away from us, while John just laughed. I stood there frozen, not being able to move because John had mentioned Sam.

"Stephanie, what was he talking about" Renesmee asked, but I couldn't answer her, I just couldn't.

"This hearing is over, you may all leave" The judge said and with that I left the room in a hurry, my heart pounding.

Once I was out of the room I let out a shaky breath and stood there, collecting myself.

The trip home had ended up being a silent one, because I had refused to talk to any of them. Renesmee had tried countless times to get me to talk, but I had just ignored her, because it wasn't something I wanted to talk about.

As we pulled up into the garage I climbed straight out of the car and headed inside with my purse in hand, but of course Renesmee was straight after me.

"Stephanie, would you please just talk to me" She said, following after me as I went upstairs. I could tell Esme and Carlisle were following behind us, but like in the car they were staying quiet.

"Like I said before, NO" I snapped. I loved Renesmee like my sister, but she was not taking the hint that I was not going to talk about it with her or anybody. We were passing the living room at this point and everyone was now silent, watching us.

"But why, you won't even tell me" She said. In annoyance I spun to face her.

"Because it's none of your business, so do me a favor and just drop it" I yelled and I stormed off up the stairs.

"Did something happen, did John not go to jail" I heard Alice ask.

"No, he did, he was sentenced to twenty five years to life" I heard Renesmee say.

"Then why are you two fighting" Bella asked.

"John brought something up at the hearing, something to do with someone called Sam, someone who died in Stephanie's past" I heard Edward say, which didn't surprise me since he was always reading people's minds. Thankfully I was now far enough away that I couldn't hear what they were saying, so I was able to head straight to my room, where I was able to strip out of my court clothes and pull on gym clothes.

While I had been recovering my family had transformed one of the many guest rooms into a gym, with everything from a boxing bag to a treadmill. I was glad that they had done it now because I needed to burn off some steam and just hit someone, so with that in mind I went back downstairs, ignoring the others while I went and went into the gym. I grabbed the boxing gloves and once I was in front of the boxing bag I started to punch it, imagining that it was John. I hit the bag with everything I had, forcing it to swing wildly around.

"Sis, you're going to break something if you keep that up" Emmett said, coming over to me and grabbing the bag for me.

"You don't need to do that" I said, my breath coming out a tiny bit labored.

"Maybe not, but it's not like you can hurt me, so go ahead and keep bashing the thing" He said and I gave up arguing and began punching into the thing again, my anger on full point. I could see that he was watching me carefully as I hit the bag, sweat dripping off of my body. I kicked it and punched it and let go off all my rage, until I was completely covered in sweat and panting.

"You know I'm seriously going to pity any human that pisses you off" Emmett said and I gave a dry laugh.

"You thankful now that you're not human" I asked and he nodded.

"I doubt even if I was that you could beat me, but I'm pretty sure that I would be in a lot of pain" He said and this time I did laugh, until I saw Renesmee standing there with a picture of me and Sam in her hand.

"You went into my room" I demanded and she walked over to me.

"You refused to tell me what John meant, so I found out for myself" She said and I glared at her.

"Renesmee, trust me when I tell you that you don't want to know why I'm so angry" I said and I admit I did notice my family standing there.

"Actually I do, so just tell me who Sam was" She demanded and in that moment I cracked.

"She was my baby sister" I snapped and I watched as everyone froze in shock.

* * *

**Okay guys, that's the end of this chapter. Okay so I know I left it on a bit of a cliff hanger, since you guys don't know what's going to happen now, but I promise I'll do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but since I am writing my own book as well as doing this, you'll have to bear with me.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Samantha Cross

**First of all I would like to thank everyone who has red my story, and that it really means a lot to me, so I hope you guys like this chapter**

As I stared at my family I had to admit that I had never seen them so shocked, while the Denali's looked confused about what had shocked them so much.

"What did you say" Renesmee asked, her voice strained.

"I said the Samantha was my sister" I said, my voice a bit calmer now than it had been when I had blasted her.

"Why didn't you tell us" Esme asked, coming forward a bit, her face sad.

"Because I am sick and tired of everyone feeling sorry for me" I said in an annoyed tone, which I really didn't want to do because I didn't like being rude to her.

"How did she..." Renesmee asked and I let out a shaky sigh, because I knew what she was asking me. I had dealt with what had happened, but it didn't make it any less hard.

"Remember when I said I got hit by a car" I said and Renesmee nodded.

"The truth is it didn't happen how I said it did" I said.

"How about we talk about this in the lounge room" Carlisle said. I honestly didn't want to talk about this at all, but I knew now that I had to. I followed everyone upstairs and I plopped down onto the couch, looking up to see everyone watching me.

"What did you mean when you said it didn't happen like you said it did" Renesmee asked and I shifted uncomfortably.

"It was today, eight years ago now when it had happened. I was at the park with my mom, dad, Noah and Sam. I was eight at the time and Sam was five, so it was mine and Noah's job to watch her while my mom and dad went for a walk." I explained, my voice getting more shaky as I continued.

"Sam was playing with a ball, and I didn't know it then but some older kid had kicked it toward the road, and since Sam was a kid she followed" I said and Renesmee turned whiter.

"I heard my mom scream at Sam to stop, and when I turned I saw Sam running toward the road. Knowing I had to grab her I jumped of the play equipment and chased after her, even though I heard my dad yelling at me not to. I chased her onto the road and grabbed her, planning on pulling her back, when suddenly we were hit and everything went blank" I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Stephanie, I'm so..." Renesmee started, but I cut her off, not wanting to hear it.

"Don't, just don't" I said, my voice stern.

"You blame yourself, don't you" Jasper said and I nodded.

"I was supposed to be watching her, but in the end I still failed. If I had of kept a closer eye on her, or even if I had pushed her instead of grabbed her, she'd still be alive. I mean she would be thirteen by now if it hadn't of happened" I said in a broken voice.

"But it wasn't your fault, I mean you got hit too. You ended up in a coma and lost your memories for two months" Renesmee said and felt a tear leak down my cheek.

"Yeah, I did, and that's the reason I hate myself, why I always wake up screaming and why I can't eat. Because of me my parents couldn't grieve, because everyone was so afraid that if I knew the truth of what had happened that I'd never want to remember who I was." I said in a strained voice.

"I never got to go to her funeral, never got to say goodbye. She was my sister and I couldn't remember her for two months of my life" I said and they all seemed to stare at me.

"Stephanie, you can't blame yourself for what happened" Carlisle said and I looked up at him.

"Yes I can, you want to know why, because for some reason I always survive and everyone around me dies." I said, then I sighed.

"Look, I've accepted the fact that I have lost every member of my family, except for my raging psychopath of an uncle. I know that my old life is gone and that this is my new one, and trust me, I'm okay with that because I love you guys, but the thing is there are things that I can't tell you about my life, because they're just too hard to say" I said and they all seemed to be shocked about what I had just said.

"It seems you have a strong willed daughter Carlisle" Tanya said suddenly and Carlisle seemed to smile. I knew Carlisle would ever fully be my father, but he had taken over that title and I loved him as much as I had loved my own father.

"We certainly do" Esme said as she came over and pulled me off the couch so she could hug me. I admit that it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my chest now that I had told them about my little sister.

"I'm guessing you want this back" Renesmee said, standing up and handing me the picture of Samantha and I sitting on the grass together, her brown eyes bright with excitement and her mousy blonde hair falling around her face as I tickled her.

"Thanks" I said, smiling at Renesmee.

"That's from the day she died, isn't it" Renesmee said and I nodded.

"Yeah, it is. We took it an hour before the accident" I said softly, smiling down at it.

"You both look really cute" Alice said, bounding up behind me, which scared the hell out of me.

"I swear to god I'm going to kill you if you keep doing that" I snapped at her and everyone seemed to have to hold back from laughing.

"Did you suddenly forget that I'm indestructible" Alice asked, smiling up at me.

"I never said I'd kill you physically" I smirked at her.

"What can you do to hurt me" She questioned and I felt my smile widen.

"I could mess with all your clothes, or hide your credit card so you can't go shopping, or better yet, do both" I said and she seemed shocked, which made everyone laugh a little.

"You wouldn't" She said.

"Oh I would" I smiled and she eyed me carefully, then she smiled.

"You're just being grumpy, but guess what, you'll be happy to know that we're going shopping tomorrow" She said and I glared down at her.

"How exactly is that supposed to make me feel happy" I demanded. Nothing, and I mean nothing could ever make me feel glad that I was going shopping with Alice, though shopping wasn't what I called it.

"Because you're going to get your hair done" She said and I looked at her blankly, though it was mainly to annoy her.

"I still don't see the point" I said and she huffed in annoyance.

"Well to bad, because we're going whether you like it or not" She said and with that she left the room.

"You really loved messing with her, don't you" Rosalie asked me with a smile.

"I really do" I smirked back.

In the end I spent the rest of the day hanging out with my family. I told them stories of all the trouble I used to get in before I met them, about the pranks I had pulled with Noah and my friends, which made Emmett happy, because as he saw it he now had a new pranking partner, which didn't seem to please Esme much. I played with Emmett and Jasper on the PS3, then I taught Renesmee how to play Call of Duty, since Emmett refused to.

In the end my day became good, and for the first time since my sister's death, I didn't feel as guilty anymore and I was able to act like myself, and I realized from that point on that I was going to focus on living my new life with my family, because that was the only way I was going to survive, unless I ended up dying tomorrow on the shopping trip from hell.

* * *

**Okay, so I understand it's a small chapter, but it was never planned to be a long one.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Shopping Nightmare

**Okay guys, here's chaptor 16. I know it took me a few days but I worked as fast as I could on it while writing my book, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer - **I do not and will never own Twilight, since it belongs to SM, but the new charaters are all me.

As I slowly woke up I felt great. I was relaxed and comfortable, planning on it being a fantastic day, until I remembered what Alice had planned with me. Part of my mind tried to decide what to do to get out of going with Alice and I came up with the idea of sneaking out. With that in mind I jumped out of bed and ran over to my wardrobe. Moving around it quickly I grabbed a long sleeved white top, a bra, black jeans and boots. I stripped out of my PJs and pulled on the clothes, tying up the black belt the buckled around where my rib cage was.

I bolted out of my wardrobe and I ran to my bathroom, doing what I needed to in there, then I ran back into my room and grabbed my purse, which held my phone. With them in hand I slowly crept out of my room and over to the stairs. No way did I think I was actually going to get out of here, but I knew I had to try, so moving as quietly as I could I went down to the second floor. I could hear the others talking the other room, so I moved to the next staircase and moved down it, toward the garage door. I opened the garage door, thinking I was home free, only to find Alice standing there, smiling. God damn it, she must have seen me trying to sneak out when I decided to do it.

"Going somewhere" She asked and I tried to come up with a good excuse.

"Out" I said blankly. Oh yeah, that was great, the perfect explanation.

"Did you happen to forget that today was the day we were going shopping?" She asked politely.

"Oh, was that today" I said, pretending like I had forgotten when actually it was the reason I was trying to escape.

"Uh huh" She said and I shrugged.

"Oh well then I guess I'm going to have to miss it, because I have many important things to do" I said, moving past her to go to my car, but before I could she snatched the keys out of my hands. As I turned to look at her I noticed that Carlisle's car was gone, which wasn't too surprising since he worked on Wednesdays, along with nearly every other day that wasn't sunny or the weekend.

"Okay, what do you have to do that's so important" Alice asked and I stared at her while I tried to think of something.

"Well – I - um" I mumbled and she laughed.

"That's what I thought" She said and she grabbed my arm, leading me to her yellow Porches. "It's time to go guys" She said and I watched as the girls from my family and all the Denali girls appeared in the garage. Great, so now everyone wanted to go to the torture session. Alice pushed me into her car and with a sigh I buckled up my seatbelt. I watched as the Bella, Renesmee, Esme and Carmen climbed into Edwards Volvo, and as Tanya, Kate and Rosalie climbed into Rose's M3.

"Can you at least look excited" Alice said as she started her car.

"I thought you guys didn't want me lying anymore" I smiled sweetly at her, causing her to shoot me a glare.

"You make it sound like you're going to be in hell" She said sadly and I shrugged.

"It won't be hell, I know what that is, I mean I lived it for six months. Alice I'm not going to hate this trip, but you have a habit of going overboard" I said and she turned to look at me.

"I know I do, but that because I enjoy being able to go shopping with someone who hasn't been around for as long as we have" Alice explained and I looked at her.

"It's still weird to think that you were born so long ago, yet you look the same age as me" I said and she smiled.

"You're not the first to think that, Bella was the same" She said and I nodded, remembering that Bella was actually the youngest vampire in the family, since she was turn after Renesmee was born, and Renesmee was turning nine this year.

"Alice, why do you think I'm different than other humans" I asked, the words just spilling out of my mouth. I admit that it was so weird referring to people as humans, but I knew I didn't have much of a choice.

"I wish any of us knew, but seriously there is nothing wrong with being different, and in your case it's a good thing, I mean you live in a house full of vampires, having no scent just makes it easier" Alice said, and I nodded, looking out the window.

In the end we ended up going to a huge mall in Brooklyn, Ohio. If I had been hoping it was going to be a short trip then I was not thinking it now.

As we pulled into the car park I was seriously thinking of running, but then I decided I would just deal with whatever Alice was going to force upon me, since I really didn't see any other option, but more to the point Esme decided to came, so I prayed she'd be a help.

"This is going to be so much fun. First stop, hair cut" Alice laughed and she dragged me through the car park, with everyone else laughing behind us.

"Thanks for the help guys" I called back to them, which just made them laugh even more. Alice led me through the shopping center and basically dragged me into a salon, where a woman with bright red hair was standing, a smile on her face.

"Hello and welcome to Veronica's salon, what can I help you today" The woman said and I just stayed quite, knowing I wasn't getting a decision in the matter.

"My sister need to get her hair cut, but I want her blind folded so she can't see until it's done" Alice said and glared at her.

"Of course, why don't you have a seat" She said and Alice led me over to a seat, pushing me down.

"If you make my hair look stupid I will kill you" I threatened her and she smiled.

"I would never do that, now here" She said, putting a blind fold on me and with a sigh I shut my mind down so I could relax.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"All right, we're all done" The hairdresser said as she turned off the dryer and finished brushing through my hair with a hair brush.

"Does that mean I can take this stupid blind fold off now" I said. I had been sitting there for a good half an hour and other then being hungry I was getting bored of just sitting here.

"Go ahead" Alice said and with that I pulled the blind fold off, only to be blinded as my eyes adjusted to the light. Once they had I looked at myself in the mirror and froze when I saw my hair. It was still its blonde color, but it now had some blonder highlights. It had been cut so it was layered and was curling out a little on the bottom of each part. I knew the curls were probably temporary, so tomorrow my hair would be straight again, but I would still love it.

"It looks great" I said, standing up and looking at the hairdresser, Veronica.

"Thank you" I said to her, and she smiled, heading over to the register.

"Alice, I will never judge you again" I said, smiling at my sister.

"Glad to go, now lets go meet up with the others" She said.

"Don't we have to pay first" I asked and she shook her head.

"Already taken care of, now come on, the others are already shopping" Alice said and we walked out of the salon together. I followed Alice to one of the huge clothes stores and as we went in I saw everyone looking at different racks of clothes. As we came closer to Esme and Rosalie they both looked up and smiled.

"You look beautiful sweetheart" Esme said to me and I smiled.

"Thanks Esme" I said running a hand through my hair.

"Did you get highlights" Renesmee asked, coming over to me.

"Yep" I said and she stared at me.

"Why" She asked and I shrugged.

"Ask Alice, she's the one that got my hair done like this. She wouldn't even let me see it until it was finished" I said and Esme shook her head.

"Well I think it looks great" Bella said and I smiled.

"Thanks, now let's get this shopping trip over with" I laughed and I began to search through one of the racks.

.

.

.

An hour past and we had just finished looking through the first store and I was absolutely starving.

"Alice, can I get something to eat now" I complained as we started to walk toward another store.

"After this store" She said and I glared at the back of her head. I hadn't eaten a lot yesterday so I knew if I didn't get something to eat I was going to faint. Wait, that was it, if I fainted Esme would demand that I had something to eat. With that in mind I let my mind go blank, wanting Alice not to see and let myself fall backward, knowing someone would catch me.

"Stephanie" I heard Esme's panicked voice ask as a pair of arms grabbed me and held me carefully on the floor. Slowly, pretending that I was becoming conscious, I groaned and opened my eyes slowly.

"Stephanie, are you okay" Esme asked and I realized she was the one holding me.

"Yeah, low blood sugar I think" I mumbled, making it look like I really had passed out. Slowly Rosalie and Bella helped me up and Esme stood up behind me.

"Alice, you guys keep shopping, Mom, Gran and I will take Stephanie to get something to eat and meet up with you later" Renesmee said and even though she didn't look too happy about it, she nodded and took off with the others, while Bella and Esme held my arms, leading me toward the food court. I pretended to stumble while they walked with me, then once I was sure Alice was gone I stood up straight and pulled my arms out of Bella's and Esme's grip, causing them and Renesmee to stare at me.

"Stephanie, you shouldn't walk by yourself, you just fainted" Esme said in a concerned voice.

"Esme, I'm fine, trust me" I said, smiling, which made them all look confused.

"Stephanie dear, you fainted" She said and I gave a little laugh.

"No, I just pretended to faint because I was starving and I honestly saw no food in my future" I said and after a moment they burst into laughter.

"I so wish I had thought of that when Alice used to do that to me years ago" Bella laughed and I smiled.

"How do you know how to do that" Renesmee asked and I looked down at my hands, nervously.

"A while ago, but I perfected it when I lived with John. It came in handy if I wanted him to leave me alone" I said and I saw their faces tighten, until Renesmee smiled.

"Well then let's get something to eat" Renesmee said and she grabbed my arm, leading me over to one of the coffee stands, where I got a coffee and a ham and cheese croissant, which I ate straight away.

"Is that all you're eating" Renesmee asked me as we walked over to where Bella and Esme were looking in an antique store.

"I'll be fine, definitely now I have coffee" I said, taking a sip of it.

"I thought you didn't like coffee" Renesmee said, her eyebrows creasing together.

"I like it, just not often" I said, smiling at her, which made her shake her head.

"I will never understand you" She said and I laughed, causing a few heads to turn and stare at us and Esme and Bella to come out of the antiques store.

"I can say the same about you" I said and this time Renesmee joined in on the laughter.

"Are you two ready to go back" Esme asked and I cringed.

"Alice had already brought me three bags of clothes and so far we've only been into one store, so can we just pretend I collapsed again and you guys tell her you took me home" I said and they seemed to be debating this idea when suddenly I heard an outraged gasp and spun on my heel to see a very un-happy pixie.

"Don't you even think about it" Alice said and with the she grabbed my hand and dragged me toward another store and all I could think was "This so isn't going to end well"

Six hours later and we had finally arrived home. It was now five thirty in the afternoon and I was absolutely tired. Alice had ended up dragging me from store to store and in the end she brought me twenty bags of clothes, against my will. Okay, so it hadn't been all bad, since I had been able to by some new art supplies, some music, some new books and some movies that I had wanted, but still that just gave me twenty three bags of shopping and no patients for Alice at the moment.

As we pulled into the garage and I climbed out of the car, going over to Edwards Volvo, grabbing out five of my bags in each hand, I saw the boys come out into the garage.

"Like the hair sis" Emmett said as he came around to help with the bags.

"Thank Em" I said as I began to walk into the house, but then I froze and looked back at Jasper.

"By the way Jasper, your wife, she's bloody insane" I said and he chuckled.

"I'm not going to disagree on you with that one" He said and I laughed as I headed into the house with my bags in hand.

As I got to my room I dumped them onto my floor and walked over to my bed, collapsing onto it. Going on that shopping trip with Alice had taken a lot out of me, which even though it had been over eight hours since I left home, was still pretty bad since I had been able to go for three hour bike rides a month ago.

"Stephanie, get up, it's time for dinner" I heard Renesmee say and I opened my eyes to see her standing by my bed. I wasn't completely sure when I had fallen to sleep, but it honestly didn't surprise me that I had.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming" I said, pushing myself off of my bed. I followed Renesmee out of my room and we went for the stairs, walking down them at a quick pace, while I ran a hand through my hair.

"Good timing girls, dinner is ready" Esme said as we entered the dining room. Sitting on the table sat burritos and I listened to my stomach growl.

"Trying to be a werewolf are we" Jake said, coming up behind me, but not scaring the hell out of me.

"Yeah right" I said sarcastically and Jacob laughed.

"Come on, you know you wish you were this awesome" Jacob said and I smirked.

"Like I would want to turn into a big dog" I said as I plopped down and I heard two people, Emmett and Edward, laugh at what I had just said.

"You did not just call me a dog" Jake said and I smirked up at him.

"No, I implied it, that's all" I smiled and I turned back to my food, picked it up and took a bite as Renesmee sat down, laughing quietly.

"Ness, I thought you were supposed to be on my side" Jake said sullenly as he sat down.

"Sorry Jake, but it was funny and she is my best friend" Renesmee said and I couldn't help but smile as I ate my food.

"Hey Steph, we're about to watch paranormal activity one, you in" Renesmee asked, her hair hanging wetly down her back as she stood there in her purple PJ top and white pants.

It was now nine at night and both her and I had gone for showers after dinner, though I had gone to my room after that and had started to pack the clothes Alice had forced on me into my wardrobe. I admit that I didn't hate the clothes, but I honestly didn't see a reason to have so many of them.

"Yeah, sure" I said, walking out of my wardrobe and following her out of my room. I had seen paranormal activity before, but since I liked spending time with my family and I didn't mind the movie I wasn't opposed to watching it again. As I walked into the lounge I was smiling as I plunked down onto one of the couches, looking forward to this.

"Okay, let the movie feast begin" Emmett said and he moved over to turn off the lights in the lounge room.

In the end we watched both one and two of paranormal activity and through the whole thing Emmett hadn't tried to scare me, which was kinda surprising since I had thought he would have.

By the time the second movie was finished I could barely keep my eyes open, so with a mumbled goodnight I went up to my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed, passing out the moment I was curled up under my blanket.


	17. Chapter 17 - Jokes and Falls

**Okay guys, so this chapter isn't all Stephanie. There is two more Pov's, belonging to Alice and Emmett, so I hope you guys enjoy.**

With the sound of a large bang I jumped awake and stared around my bedroom, my breath coming out in pants. Okay, so apparently the movie was making me hear things, though I was hoping my family didn't hear me jump awake because that would just give Emmett a reason to tease me.

It was then that something cold wrapped around my leg and I was being ripped out of my bed. I let out a terrified scream as I was pulled onto the floor and dragged across it.

When I was suddenly let go I moved back quickly and went to my bedside table to turn on my light, when suddenly my room was filled with _Very_ familiar laughter. I shot up and turned on my lamp, then I spun around to see Emmett laughing, his back to me.

I could not believe he had just done that to me, the fucking asshole. With that in mind I ran over to him and jumped onto his back, hitting into him.

"YOU ABSOLUTE ASSHOLE EMMETT" I yelled, hitting him as hard as I could, even though I knew it wasn't hurting him, the idiotic vampire.

"Oh come on, it was funny" Emmett laughed as he took me off his back with ease and placed me in front of him, a hilarious smile on his face. I could practically feel the rage rolling off of me as I glared at him. Okay I probably would have found it funny if he had done it to someone else, but since he had done it to me I was enraged.

"No it fucking wasn't, you scared the hell out of me" I snapped at him.

"That was kinda the point" Emmett smirked and I glared up at him.

"I am going to beat the shit out of you" I seethed and he let out a laugh.

"Sorry sis, but I doubt you can hurt me" Emmett laughed, but then his face became one of fear as an annoyed tone came into the room.

"She can't, but I can" Rosalie said and with that she came into the room and with I deifying _crack _she smacked him across the head. Slowly I started to smile when another _crack _sounded through the room, but this time it wasn't Rosalie who had hit him, it was Esme. As he turned to face her I saw his face became one of horror as he realized what Esme being there meant.

"Mom" He said, rubbing his head.

"Don't you dare mom me, how dare you scare your sister like that" Esme yelled at him and I admit I backed away from her a bit. Esme was a loving person, but she knew how to put you in your place. While I stood there I liked the fact she had referred to me as Emmett's sister, because that's how I felt now.

"It was only a joke" Emmett said, looking kinda afraid, which was a new thing for me to see.

"Well you being grounded isn't a joke. No games for two weeks, do you understand me" Esme scolded and Emmett nodded.

"Okay mom" He said simply.

"And I'm not going to kiss you until I get back from Florida either" Rose said and Emmett's head snapped up. Okay, now things were definitely getting funny.

"What" He asked, shocked.

"You heard me. You want to scare my little sister, you deal with the consequences" Rose said and with a wink at me she left the room.

"Wait, Rosie, please tell me you're joking" Emmett said as he took off after her.

"I'm seriously not" I heard Rose say and I let out a giggle, letting my rage leave me. As I looked over at Esme I saw that she was watching me carefully.

"Are you alright" She asked me softly and I nodded.

"I'm fine, but there's no way in hell I'm talking to Emmett for a good long while" I said and she smiled.

"It's frustrating for you, isn't it, having no way to get Emmett back" She asked and I smirked. Okay, truth be told I hated that I couldn't hit Emmett and have it actually hurt him.

"Who says I have no way to get him back. I may not be able to hurt him, but that's not the only way to get revenge" I said, but then I yawned.

"Get some more sleep, I'll make sure Emmett behaves" Esme said as she kissed my cheek. I nodded and walked over to my bed, crawling back in and curling up into a comfortable position, drifting off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As I woke up this time it was actually light out, and according to my clock it was nine in the morning, which sucked because I had wanted to sleep later, but there was nothing I could do about it since I was wide awake. Slowly I sat up in my bed, remembering what Emmett had done to me that night before. I was still pissed that he had done that to me and I had no intention on talking to him for a good long while.

With that I climbed out of my bed and went over to my wardrobe. I decided that I would please Alice by pulling on a set of new clothes she had bought me, which consisted of a pair of dark skinny jeans, black knee high boots and an ice blue top which had small straps, so I added a thin black jacket which I zipped up to just below my breasts. I headed out of my room and went to my en-suite, going to the toilet and brushing my hair, which was still curling out a bit. With a smile on my lips I left my room and headed for the stairs, moving cheerfully. Honestly I loved being able to be happy, because I felt like me. It was as I came down the stairs that I saw everyone standing there, except for Jasper and Emmett.

"See, I told you you'd look hot" Alice said and I shot her a glare.

"Shut up" I said and she just smirked.

"Steph, we're all going out hunting, so you'll just be with Uncle Jazz and Em, is that okay" Renesmee asked and I nodded. It was a bit weird thinking of Renesmee hunting since she always ate food with me because she wanted to keep up the full appearance that she was human, though I was also positive it was because she didn't want to creep me out.

"That's fine, I completely understand that you need to hunt" I said, smiling.

"Will you be okay with the boys" Esme asked and I nodded.

"I'll be fine. I planned on catching up with my homework today anyway" I said to her and she nodded, walking over and kissing my cheek. I realized then that one of the reasons they were hunting was because it was a little sunny, and two some of us were leaving for Florida in a few days.

"We'll be back tonight" She said and with that they took off with their vampire speed.

"Well this is going to be fun" Emmett said coming up behind me and putting an arm around my shoulder. Remembering that I was going to give him the silent treatment I shrugged of his shoulder and walked into the kitchen. I knew he had followed me and I also knew Jasper had joined him. They both seemed to be watching me as I went over to the fruit bowl and grabbed an apple, since I wasn't feeling overly hungry at the moment.

"Come on sis, I'm sorry about last night" Emmett said and I just shrugged.

"Are you seriously ignoring me" Emmett demanded and I turned to look at him, crossing my arms over my chest and raising my eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure she's giving you the silent treatment Emmett" Jasper laughed, placing a hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"Good guessing Jasper" I smiled and I walked past them both to go into the lounge and watch T.V.

"Steph, come on, you can't ignore me forever" Emmett said and I just looked up at him, giving him my 'oh yes I can' look.

"I'm pretty sure she plans to Emmett" Jasper said and he sat down beside me while Emmett disappeared out of the room.

"So how long do you intend to keep this up" Jasper asked and I smiled.

"Until I get bored. I didn't speak to my brother Noah for an entire week, so I think I can handle not talking to Emmett for a day or two" I said and he smiled.

"He really scared you last night, didn't he" Jasper asked and I nodded.

"It wasn't just because of the movie. I didn't want to say anything, but John did the same thing to me once" I said and Jasper nodded, now understanding why I had been so frighten.

"It's hard to think about that, isn't it" Jasper said and I nodded.

"Sort of, I mean I've come to terms with it, but it's always going to cause me some sort of panic" I said and he seemed to understand. I kinda realized that I really wanted to get off the conversation, so I decided to ask Jasper about this Seth guy who I heard was coming to live with us.

"Jazz, who is this Seth person who's coming to live here" I asked and Jasper looked at me a little shocked.

"How did you know about that" He asked and I smiled.

"I may have been hurt, but most of the time when you guys thought I was asleep I really wasn't" I said and he chuckled.

"Seth is a member of Jacob's pack" Jasper said and I nodded. So he was a werewolf, well this should be interesting, though it did kinda shock me.

"But I thought the other wolves didn't like you since you're vampire's" I said.

"Most of them don't, but Seth isn't like the others, he actually likes us" Jasper said and I smiled.

"Add the fact that he's Bella's step-brother" Jasper said and I looked at him for a moment.

"So he's Sue's son" I said and Jasper nodded.

"He'll be here by the time we come back from Florida, won't he" I said and again Jasper nodded.

"He will, and Esme was going to ask you if we could explain what happened to you so he knows" Jasper said and for a moment I didn't know how I felt about that, but then again if he was living with us he'd find out sooner or later, and at least if the others told I wouldn't have to.

"That's fine with me, I mean it's not like it's a big secret" I said, shrugging.

"You weren't so sure a moment ago" He said and I could tell he wasn't saying it as a question.

"Ignore my emotions then" I said and he chuckled. It was then that Emmett bounded back into the room with a smile on his face.

"I now know how to get you to talk to me" Emmett smirked and I had a sudden fear I knew what he was up to, and apparently so did Jasper because he moved away from me.

"Jazz, what are you doing" I asked and he smiled.

"You might want to talk to him Steph" He said and I quickly shot a look at Emmett, then I looked back at Jazz.

"No way" I said and he shook his head.

"I warned you" He said and suddenly I was being tickled by Emmett.

In seconds I was laughing my head off and trying to get away from Emmett, without saying anything, but he so wasn't letting that happen.

"Talk to me or I'm going to continue" He laughed and I decided to give up, I mean seriously it was hard to stay angry at the big goof.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk to you" I laughed, but still he didn't stop.

"Do you forgive me" He asked, his hands continuing their assault.

"Okay, I forgive you" I laughed and he stopped tickling me. I laid there on my side for a moment, trying to get my breath back and noticed that Jasper was grinning and so was Emmett.

"Was that so hard" Emmett asked and I glared at him.

"I'd say bite me, but..." I said and he smirked.

"Very funny" He said and I smirked.

"I thought it was" I said and he shook his head.

"Okay guys, I have a tone of homework to do, so I'll see you later" I said and I turned on my heel and went to leave the room.

"Do you want help" Emmett asked and even though I knew Emmett probably could help me I so wasn't going to go there.

"If I do need help, I'll ask Jasper" I said and with that I went into the kitchen, grabbed a coke and with that and my apple in hand I headed for the stairs to start the ton of homework I had to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was about two hours later and I was about to go insane. I couldn't believe how much homework there was for me to do. I had already done about half of it but I honestly wanted to shred the Calculus work to shreds, because I hate Calculus. It also didn't help that the Jasper and Emmett were playing the PlayStation in the living room down the hall and were making an absolute racket.

"That's it" I said and I pushed away from my desk, heading for my bedroom door. As I flung it open and head out the boys came out of the living room, but they didn't see me because they were too busy shoving each other's shoulders. I stopped by the stairs and stared at them as they came towards me.

"Will you two quiet...?" I started but suddenly Emmett shoved Jasper and he slammed into me, sending me backwards and down the stairs. As my head hit the first one it hurt like hell and I kept tumbling until everything went blank with a sharp pain in the back of my head.

* * *

**Alice's Pov**

As I hunted my family I kept wondering what was going on at home. I trusted Jazz with Stephanie, but whenever Emmett and Steph were together they were either getting ready to rip out each other's throats or they were causing trouble. It was then that I was hit with a vision and I knew it was of right now and it had something to do with Stephanie or Jazz or maybe even Emmett.

_Vision_

_Stephanie was walking over to the boys who were being rowdy and shoving each other._

_"Would you two quiet...?" She started but suddenly she went toppling backwards down the stairs. The boys looked horrified as she fell and I watched as she hit the floor and as her head smacked against it._

_Vision Ends_

As I came out of my vision I stood there for a moment, but then I ran over to where I knew Carlisle and Esme were. As I came upon them Carlisle was had just finished with a buck.

"Alice, what is it" Esme asked, her voice concerned as she took in my worried expression.

"Stephanie, she went down the stairs" I said and they both froze.

"How" Esme asked.

"The boys were mucking around and they didn't see her" I said and they both moved forward.

"Is she okay" Carlisle asked and I shook my head. I hated my visions sometimes because most of the time I never saw the whole thing.

"I don't know" I said, shacking me head in annoyance.

"Then we need to get back" Carlisle said and with that we took off toward the house, and I hoped she wasn't seriously hurt, because if she was I was going to kill Emmett.

* * *

**Emmett's Pov**

As I shoved Jasper I swear I heard Stephanie speaking, but I couldn't see her. Suddenly I heard a loud toppling sound and I looked as Jasper turned around to see Stephanie falling down the stairs. I knew it had been my fault for shoving Jasper and that I had caused her to fall. I watched in horror as she hit the floor and I moved forward, stopping her head from hitting it at full force. He head still connected through and I watched as it started to bleed. It was then that I was joined by Jasper, who looked really concerned, and I didn't blame him, I mean it had been our, or my fault this had happened.

* * *

**Okay, so I know it's kind of a cliff hanger, but what good story doesn't have them. Also the paranormal activity was writen because of something I had planned to do to my cousin, So I would Love it if you guys would Review**


	18. Chapter 18 - Head Pain

**Okay guys, we are now back to ****Stephanie's Pov****, so as you can guess nothing really bad happened to her.**

As I slowly became conscious I could feel a stinging pain in my head and I could feel the wetness against it. I also knew that I was being held in someone's arms, and I was pretty sure it was Emmett.

As I slowly opened my eyes I grimaced because of the bright light and the fact that my head felt like it had a work crew banging away. Slowly I tried again to open my eyes and this time I succeeded, only to be meet with the two very concerned faces of my brothers.

"Stephanie, are you okay" Emmett asked and I had the feeling to smack him for asking such a stupid question, but I settled with groaning.

"You two just couldn't be quite, could you" I groaned as I tried to sit up, which wasn't working very well.

"Steph, you shouldn't move, your head is bleeding" Jasper said, though I already knew that.

"Then help me into the lounge room, because I don't feel like lying here" I said and even though I could see they didn't like that idea the carefully helped me onto my feet and while Jasper took off somewhere Emmett helped me into the lounge room. Okay, so I admit I was kinda annoyed because of what had happened, I mean I had just been shoved down a set of stairs and knocked unconscious.

Emmett was silent as he slowly helped me sit down and I watched as Jasper came in and sat beside me, placing a cloth against my bleeding scalp. I moved my hand up and replaced his, holding the cloth and grimacing as pain shot through my head.

"We're going to have to call Carlisle, she's going to need her head stitched up" Emmett said and I cringed at the thought of having another needle.

"No need, Carlisle, Esme and Alice are nearly here, and Alice is furious" Jasper said and right on cue three very concerned and pissed off vampires came into the room. Carlisle came straight to me and removed the cloth from my head so he could examine it, while Esme hit Emmett across the head and Alice hit Jasper.

"You two were supposed to be looking after her, not causing her to get hurt" Esme yelled at both of them and even though I wasn't too glad about getting hurt, I knew it wasn't their fault.

"Esme, don't blame them, they didn't do it on purpose, it was an accident" I said as Carlisle checked out my head, causing me to flinch.

"You're going to definitely need stitches" Carlisle said and with that he left the room to get them, while Esme continued.

"It may have been an accident but they should learn to be more careful" Esme said as Carlisle came back into the room and came to me, starting on fixing my head, at least in the physical sense.

It was then that I heard another loud bang an Rosalie ran into the room, her face furious and I knew Emmett was so dead. Rose went over to him and wacked him across the head and I started to think Emmett was going to end up brain damaged, if he wasn't already.

"Carlisle, can vampires get brain damage, because if they can I think Emmett is dangerously close" I said and I felt Carlisle chuckle.

"You may be right. You girls may want to place the hits evenly around his head" Carlisle said and I laughed, even though that ended in a flinch of pain since very sharp needles were being used on my head.

"Aren't you supposed to tell them they should just stop hitting me" Emmett complained.

"I could, but I'd doubt they'd listen" Carlisle said and I had to agree on him on that one, definitely since I so wanted to hit him myself.

"I should kill you two, I mean you've ruined her hair" Alice growled and in seconds I was laughing uncontrollably.

"My hair will be fine Alice, stop yelling at them. If I'm not angry, you shouldn't be" I said once I was able to stop laughing.

"How can you not be angry" Alice asked as I winced because of the work that was getting done on my head.

"It was an accident, and seriously Alice, we all know I've had a lot worse" I said and I swear I saw both Alice and Esme flinch, but talking about John also reminded me of something.

"Changing the subject, you can tell Seth about me" I said and Esme looked at me confused.

"How did you know about that" She asked and I shrugged.

"Jasper told me after I asked about Seth" I said and now she eyed me suspiciously.

"How did you know about Seth" She asked and I watched as Jasper sniffled back a laugh.

"Let's just say I have a lot of talents, playing possum being one of them" I said and Esme stared at me, though that was thankfully cut short because Carlisle had finished.

"All done. You can go for a shower, but be careful" Carlisle said and I nodded, feeling the ache in my head.

"I will be" I said.

"Once you're done we can start packing" Alice said and I froze. Oh for the love of god, I was never going to get away from the bloody smidge.

"You're kidding right" I said and she just shook her head, smiling.

"Nope, you guys have a flight tomorrow at three thirty in the afternoon, so we need to start packing today" Alice said and now it kind of dawned that tomorrow I was going to get to see my old home again, which was going to be hard.

"Okay Alice" I said simply as I left the room, planning on taking a relaxing shower to help soothe the pain in my body from the fall I had taken down the stairs.

I headed up the stairs slowly and went into my room, going straight to my bathroom. Thankfully I didn't have blood on my clothes, so I decided I'd just put them back on once I was out.

**X  
X**

In the end I finished my shower, though it had been a very painful procedure. Thankfully getting dressed had been easier and it had left me feeling happy. So here I was, leaving my bathroom when suddenly I was grabbed by the very annoying pixie named Alice and was practically dragged into my wardrobe where a huge purple suitcase was sitting, waiting to be filled with clothes.

"Alice, that bag is way too big. I have clothes at my old home, so I don't need to take a lot of my things with me" I said and Alice turned on me, giving me a look clearly meaning she thought I was in bloody sane.

"Those clothes have been sitting there for months, so you are taking this suitcase, full of your new ones, do I make myself clear" She said and I nodded.

"Fine, but I choose what I take" I said, even though I knew it was a hopeless battle.

"Hell no, you rest, I pack" Alice said and I glared at her.

"No way in hell. If I leave you alone who knows what you're going to pack" I said and she looked up at me like I had hurt her feelings, which I'm guessing I probably did.

"You don't trust me" She asked and she started to pout, which for some reason always made me give in to her. Damn the pixie to hell.

"Of course I trust you Alice, but you have a tendency to go overboard" I said, only caving a little.

"Okay, what if I promise to pack clothes I know you'll wear and let you check it in the morning" She said and with that I finally sighed in defeat.

"Okay, you have a deal, but be quiet so I can get some more of my homework done" I said, rubbing the part of my head that wasn't sore.

"Shouldn't you be resting" Alice asked, her gaze concerned.

"I've rested enough for one life time, thank you very much" I said and I turned on my heel and left my wardrobe, going back over to my desk and doing my best to start my home work again.

**X  
X**

I wasn't sure how much time passed, but a while after I started my homework again there was a very loud bang, which scared the crap out of me and caused me to fall backward out of my chair and flat on my ass.

"Oww" I complained as I sat there, rubbing my butt.

"Are you okay" Alice asked, coming out of my wardrobe and helping me stand up.

"Fine, but what the hell is going on" I asked and she smiled.

"Renesmee just got home, and she knows you were hurt" Alice said and I groaned.

"Of course she does" I said and I headed for the door, moving out of my room with Alice right on my heel.

"What the hell did you do to her" I heard Renesmee yell and I knew all too well it was Emmett she was yelling at, which made me feel bad for him.

"Renesmee, calm down" I heard Bella say and I prayed Renesmee would listen to her mother, for once.

"Not until I know what Emmett did to her" Renesmee yelled just as I entered the room. Ignoring everyone else in the room, I went over to where Renesmee was standing, her face furious, and stood between her and Emmett, which seemed to shock her.

"Would you do me a favor and stop yelling please" I said and she stared at me for a moment, but in the end she nodded. "Good, now first of all, stop yelling at Emmett, because it was neither his, nor Jaspers fault that I got knocked down the stairs, it was an accident" I said and I realized I really shouldn't have said they knocked me down the stairs, because now Renesmee wasn't happy again.  
"You two did what" She yelled, her eyes flicking between Jasper and Emmett.

"And I have a major headache and plan on sleeping, so please stop yelling and for the love of god would you stop blaming them for something that was an accident" I said in a very calm but annoyed voice, giving her the look that meant that she better stop arguing with me before I lost it.

"Okay" She whispered, making me feel sorry for having a go at her, but seriously, my head was in too much pain to deal with all this shit.

"It's fine, but I'm going to sleep now, so if I hear one more yelling session I'm gonna come down here, with my baseball bat, and knock some heads" I threatened and with that I left the lounge and went back upstairs and without changing out of my clothes I collapsed onto my bed and was out in a few minutes.

* * *

**Stephanie:** Why the Hell am I always getting hurt

**Emmett:** Cause you're the bratty little human (Emmett laughs)

**Stephanie:** What did you just say (Stephanie lunges at Emmett but I grab her)

**Me:** Would you two cut it out already

**Stephanie:** Let me go, I'm going to set the pain in the ass on fire (She hits me in the chest)

**Me:** "Groans" Jasper, calm her down, please

**Jasper:** No problem Ma'am (He uses his power and calms Stephanie down)

**Stephanie:** (Snaps out of it) WILL YOU STOP THAT

**Esme:** Children, please calm down. Mazza Faye16, I think it's time to finish this chapter.

**Alice:** Wait, I want to say something

**Me:** Sorry Alice, but there's no time

**Alice:** Please (She pouts at me)

**Me:** Stop that or I'll have Stephanie burn your clothes in the next chapter.

**Stephanie:** Yes. Come on Alice, say something.

**Alice:** (Silence)

**Me:** Finally I get her to stay quite. **Thanks for reading guys. I wanted to try this out because one of my favorite writers, ShadowWalkerxX, does it and I love hers, so this is dedicated to her and I would love it if you'd all review and tell me what you think, and if you want me to do it again.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Revenge and Florida

**Okay guys, Here's chapter 19, and this chapter holds Stephanie's revenge and what happens as she arrives back in Florida for the first time since she first left, so I hope you all enjoy**

_Dream_

_We were driving full speed down the highway, the air con on high so the car was cool, instead of the hot early morning air of a Florida summer day._

_"So this woman came into my work yesterday, and I was standing at the register. Anyway, she finishes getting her hair done and then she comes over to me, and all she can do is stare at my chest. Anyway I ignored it, but as she was leaving she handed me her number and said "later beautiful" to me" Mom said and we all burst into laughter. I so wished I had of been there to see that._

_"Mom, seriously, I really didn't need that mental picture" Noah said from beside me, causing me to laugh._

_"Then get your mind out of the gutter" I smirked and he turned on me, tickling me and causing me to burst into laughter._

_"You know I would have liked to have seen another woman hitting on my wife" Dad said and Noah and I both froze, glaring at him._

_"Dad, seriously, that's gross" I said and he smirked from the driver's seat, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement._

_"That's the reason I said it" He chuckled and I shook my head at him. It was then that we were suddenly slammed by another car._

_"What going on" I cried while we were pushed into oncoming traffic. Noah undid his seat belt and leant over me and suddenly I heard a loud bang and my mother's screams, but then everything went blank._

_Dream Ends_

As I woke up my breathing was thankfully normal, but my mind was racing. It honestly didn't surprise me that I dreamed about the day of the crash on the day I was going back there. My mind always did that, so it wasn't a huge surprise that it had happened.

Knowing I wasn't going to get to sleep for a while I decided to go get my payback on Emmett for scaring the hell out of me the night before. I realized my head was still a little sore, but I ignored it and climbed out of bed, looking down at my rumpled clothes, which I ignored. I pulled on my runners and tied up my hair into a messy ponytail, then I went slowly over to my door and opened it carefully, walking out of my room.

I slowly moved down the hall and stopped in front of Rosalie's and Emmett's room to make sure they were in there, and from the sounds of it they were, and they made me want to go deaf. I retreated from there and headed down the stairs, realizing no one was around, which meant they were either in their rooms or out, but from the noises I was hearing, they were in their rooms. With that sort of welcoming fact I headed down both main sets of stairs and carefully opened the door leading to the garage. I went in and shut the door behind me, then I headed over to my target, Emmett's Jeep.

**X  
X**

As I came out of the garage I carefully shut the door behind me, smiling to myself because I had done what I had wanted to do and hadn't been caught. It was then that I decided I wanted to go for a run, so I quickly went all the way back upstairs and got changed into some track pants and made sure my jacket was zipped up fully and that I had my MP3, then I ran down the stairs and out the front door, and even though there was some ice around I bolted out into the fresh morning air, needing to get some much needed exercise. It felt good to be running, one because I loved it, and two because the cool air soothed my aching head. I ran down the dirt path that was our drive way and turned to corner to start running up the road, my breath even. I put my earphones in and turned on my MP3, then I pulled my hoodie on and kept running.

**X  
X**

As I walked in the front door I was now definitely wide awake, and it was only eight in the morning. I had been running for an hour and I now felt good and relaxed, just like I did any time I went running, because when I ran it felt like nothing mattered at that moment in time.

As I ran up the stairs to the kitchen I took out my head phones, but I still kept humming the song I had just been listening to. I turned off my MP3 and shoved it into my pocket, then I went over to the cupboard and opened it up, grabbing out a box of Count Chocula, which I was surprised Esme bought since she was a health nut, not that I was complaining, I mean I love me my Count Chocula. I went over to another cupboard and grabbed out a bowl. I placed the bowl on the bench and poured in the cereal, then I put the box away. After that I went over to the fridge and grabbed the milk, taking it over to the bench and pouring it into the bowl, then I took it back to the fridge.

Once I sat down with my breakfast I listened as I ate, trying to see if anyone had left their rooms or come home, but from the sound of it none of them had, which was why I was staying down stairs for now, though I did plan on going back up soon.

As I ate I hummed "Get it right" to myself, feeling quite bored by myself, though that was probably because I was used to talking to Renesmee or getting bugged by Emmett, though it was mainly getting bugged by Emmett, who happened to be trying to sneak up behind me.

"Good morning Emmett" I said casually and I heard him curse.

"How did you know I was here" He complained like a little kid, causing me to smile.

"I have a built in radar to detect pains in my ass" I smirked and he rolled his eyes at me.

"And here I thought we were making progress" He said and I smiled sweetly at him.

"We are, but I still think you're a pain" I said and he looked up at me.

"And I still think you're a squirt, so I guess we're even" He said and I shrugged.

"Well at least you two are getting along" Rosalie said, coming into the room with a bright smile lighting up her face.

"And from what I heard you two are too, even though I thought you weren't going to kiss him until we got back" I smirked and she looked at me, shocked, like she couldn't believe what I had just said.

"What are you talking about" She questioned and I turned to look at Emmett, who was smiling.

"I knew you were awake, so I had to gross you out" He said and I glared at him, realizing they hadn't been doing anything, even though I'm pretty sure the other had been doing, um, things.

It was then that I felt Rosalie move past me and I looked up just in time to see her smack Emmett full force across the back of his head.

"If I ever find out that you do that again you're going to be in deep trouble" Rose warned and I had to hold myself back from laughing. I swear Emmett got hit across the head about fifty times a day.

"Wait, if you weren't in the room with him, then where were you" I questioned and she shrugged.

"I went for a run, I'm guessing just like you" She said, looking down at my outfit.

"I woke up early and wasn't tired, so I decided to get in some exercise" I said as I climbed off my seat and walked into the kitchen, taking my bowl over to the sink. I washed it and the spoon, then I dried them both and put them away.

"Why are you awake so early" Rosalie asked and I sighed.

"I had a nightmare about the day of the crash" I said and I turned around to look at her. "For some reason my mind thought it would be funny to bring up that day again"

"Are you alright" She asked and I nodded.

"I'll be fine, it's just hard to be going back" I said and she nodded in understanding.

"Hey Stephanie, want to wake up the wolf and my little niece" Emmett asked, coming in with a spray bottle.

"Hell yes, give it here" I said and even though my head was still painful I bolted over to Emmett, grabbed the bottle and took off for the stairs.

"I'll help you run away" Emmett promised, following behind me as I came to Renesmee's and Jake's room. I nodded and slowly pushed open the door, only to see two very asleep people, which I knew since one of them was snoring like a buzz saw, and it wasn't Renesmee. With a smirk I squirted the water at them and with two gasps they both jumped awake, looking around in shock.

"What the hell" Renesmee said, but then she saw me standing there and she looked at me in a mixture of shock and annoyance.

"Hi" I said with a smirk and I bolted from the room, Emmett right behind me, laughing his head off and causing everyone to come out of their rooms.

"You are so dead Cross" Renesmee yelled and I laughed as I bolted down the stairs and to the hall cupboard, which I opened and ducked in to. I shut the door and stood there, listening for Renesmee.

"Where'd she go" Jake asked and I heard someone walk past the door.

"She must have hidden in the lounge" Renesmee said, but no way did I trust that she actually meant it.

Suddenly the door flung open and I expected it to be Renesmee or Jacob, but it ended up being Emmett.

"Let's go partner, it's time you experienced vampire speed" Emmett said and in a quick movement he grabbed my arm and flung me onto his back. "Hold on tight little sis, lets blow this joint before wolf boy and squirt kill ya"

It was then that I tightened my arms and held on as tight as I could as Emmett took off running at a shockingly fast pace, bursting out of the house and heading for the forest. I laughed as we moved at the speed of a bullet and I couldn't understand why Bella had told me she had to close her eyes when she used to do this with Edward, since it was so god damn fun.

**X  
X**

"I'm amazed you didn't scream" Emmett laughed as we walked out of the forest after Emmett ran me around for about an hour.

"It was fun Emmett, there was nothing scary about it" I smiled and he shook his head.

"You are one weird human" He commented and I shrugged.

"I have no problem with that" I said, smiling as we started up the stairs, but in the end I froze because Renesmee and Jacob were standing there with big water guns in the hands.

"Payback time" Renesmee said, and I knew what she meant so I turned on my heel and bolted back into the forest, with them not to far behind me. I wasn't sure why they were running at human speed, but it was a cold morning and no way in hell did I want to end up wet.

As I bolted around the edge of the forest I knew what I had to do and I was going to do it now. I looked at a tree and saw it was climbable, so I grabbed onto a lower branch and used it to climb up, then I kept pulling myself up, from branch to branch until I was high enough that they wouldn't see me.

"Stephanie, come out, come out wherever you are" Renesmee said, walking past the tree I was perched in with Jacob by her side, completely oblivious to the fact that I was even here.

I stayed there silently and watched as they ran on forward, still looking for me. Once I was sure they were far enough away I climbed down the tree carefully and bolted around the side of the house, to where my window sat very high off the ground. Looking at the side of the house I saw a drain pipe l and I used it to climb up the side of the house, gripping it tightly.

As I reached my balcony I leaped for it and grabbed the railing, which I pulled myself over with ease, landing on my balcony with a little thump. I went over to the sliding door and as I opened it I was glad I hadn't had it locked. I walked into my room and went into my wardrobe, searching around it until I found a peach colored tank top, light blue jeans and a light blue denim jacket. I carried them along with a bra and some underwear and went across the room to my on suite. I could hear someone else was going for a shower so I turned mine on and quickly got undressed, hopping in.

**X  
X**

When I heard the other shower turn off I turned mine off too and climbed out, drying myself off. I got dressed in the clothes I had grabbed and pulled my runners back on, then I left my bathroom slowly, dumping my dirty clothes into my hamper. I was kinda amazed no one knew I was actually in my room, but I wasn't too concerned about that.

It was now twenty past ten in the morning and I wanted to go look at what Alice had packed me and do a few other things before we left at just before two, since we wanted to get to the airport an hour before our flight left, and the airport was in Brooklyn, Ohio, so we had to leave early, which meant I had about three and a half hours until we had to leave.

With that in mind I went over to my wardrobe and went straight to my suitcase, opening it up. To my luck the clothes in it were actually things I liked.

"So did I do okay" I heard Alice ask and I slowly turned to see her standing there in the doorway of the wardrobe.

"For once, I have to say yes" I smiled and her face lit up.

"You know none of them know you're up here. They all think you're hiding in the forest" She laughed and I went to ask her how she knew I was up here, but I didn't since I knew the answer.

"Oh well, they'll figure out I got inside sooner or later" I smirked and I zipped my bag back up, making sure it was ready to go.

"Esme's going to kill you when she finds out you climbed up the side of the house, Carlisle too, definitely since you have a head injury" Alice said and I realized she was right. They were so going to kill me.

"I didn't think of that, I just didn't want to get soaked" I said simply and she smiled.

"Then next time you probably shouldn't pull a prank with Emmett" Alice pointed out and I just shrugged.

"It was fun, and I thought everyone wanted me to get along with Emmett" I said and she just shook her head.

"You are just as bad as him" She said and I laughed lightly.

"I'll take that as a complement" I smiled and she rolled her eyes at me. "Now come on, it's time to go talk to them"

With that we both left the wardrobe and headed out of my room, finding it funny that I could hear them talking in the lounge in confusion.

"I have no idea where she hid, I mean she could be anywhere in the forest" Renesmee said as I walked into the lounge and came to a stop behind of her, of course noticing that my family was staring at me, though Edward was smiling.

"She's not in the forest sweetheart" Edward said to her.

"How do you know that Dad" Renesmee questioned and I smiled.

"Because she's right behind you" He said and Renesmee spun around to look at me, her eyes wide as she took in my appearance.

"How the hell have you showered and changed" She demanded and I laughed.

"I've been inside for the last half an hour, that's how" I smirked and her eyes widened even more.

"How did you get inside, we were here the whole time" Esme asked me and I suddenly became very nervous.

"I may have climbed up the drain pip near my balcony and got in by coming in that way" I said and I saw Esme's expression change.

"You may have" She questioned, giving me the stare that only mothers could produce.

"I think it's her subtle way of saying she did mom" Emmett said and I kinda bit down on my lip.

"How were you able to do that" Jasper asked me and I shrugged.

"I've done gymnastics since I was seven, you learn how to move quite well when you do it for that long" I explained.

"I can't believe it, were you ever in the forest" Renesmee asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, when you called "Stephanie, come out, come out wherever you are", I was hiding up in the tree above you" I smiled and she looked at me, stunned, her mouth hanging open.

"Okay, how about you and Jacob go and have your showers and make sure everything packed, you guys leave in less than three hours" Alice said and Renesmee nodded, leaving the room with Jacob.

**X  
X**

The next three and a half hours went in a flash. After Renesmee and Jacob had left Esme had told me off for being reckless while I had a head injury, which I half listened to, since nothing had happened.

Renesmee and Jacob had gone for their showers and had finished packing their bags. I had packed my phone, purse and a few other things into a handbag for the flight. I had had a sandwich for lunch and then spent the remainder of my time working on my homework, since I honestly had a tone of it. I had also found out that the Denali's had left the last night and that they were looking forward to seeing me again.

Now I was standing out the front of the house, while my suitcase was loaded into Edward's car. We had decided that Alice and Edward would drive us to the airport, in Edward's and Carlisle's cars, so we would have to put our cars in long term parking. I was going in Edward's car of course, with Jacob and Renesmee, while Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle were going with Alice.

"See you when you get back squirt" Emmett said to me as I went to climb into the front seat of Edward's Volvo, since Jacob and Renesmee had wanted to sit together.

"Goodbye Emmett" I said, rolling my eyes at him as I climbed into the car and shut the door. One day I was going to get Emmett back for calling me squirt, and that day had already come, Emmett just didn't know it yet.

"Stephanie, are you sure you're ready for this" Renesmee asked and I let out a shaky sigh.

"No, but it's something I need to do" I said to her and she seemed to take that as the only answer I was going to give (Which it was), because she leant back in her seat, while I looked out the window as we drove away from home.

**X  
X**

We ended up arriving at the airport just over an hour before our plane was scheduled to take off, so after we had all said goodbye to Edward and Alice (With Edward looking less than thrilled about Renesmee being with Jake in Florida for a week, even with Carlisle and Esme being there) and put our luggage through, we ended up sitting and waiting for a long time, in which I observed my family acting human, well at least Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie. It was so weird to see them act like they were really human when I knew they weren't, but what was more impressive was the fact that they always kept up the pretense.

"Flight 415 to Florida is now boarding" A voice over the P.A said and with a sigh I stood up, glad to be getting out of this airport.

We boarded the plane and not too much to my surprise we were seated in first class, where I sat beside Rosalie, who was keeping herself occupied with a fashion magazine.

"Flight 415 from Brooklyn Ohio to Florida is about to take off, we hope you enjoy your flight" A flight attendant said and with a sigh I settled back into my seat and pulled out my book, starting off from where I had last been.

* * *

**Emmett's Pov**

As I went out to the garage I knew I was going to enjoy going for a drive to look for a bigger hunt, even though I had hunted not long ago.

With that thought in mind I climbed into my Jeep and started it up, only to realize it wasn't revving properly. Ignoring that fact, even though I knew it wasn't good, I turned on my radio, planning onto listen to rock music, only to hear some Indian nonsense. I tried changing the channel, but everyone was the same, so I gave up and turned it off.

Still thinking it was weird I pulled out of the garage and started to drive, only to realize my Jeep wouldn't go over thirty. Realizing something was wrong I turned around and drove back into the garage, turning off the car. I jumped out and grabbed out my phone, planning on calling my babe since she knew the most about cars, other than the squirt of course.

**"Hello"** My Rose's voice said from the phone.

"Hey babe, I need your help, my Jeeps not working" I said and she sighed.

**"What did you do to it this time"** She asked and I felt hurt that she thought I had broken it, though it could have been me.

"Nothing, it just won't reeve properly or go over thirty, and the only channel's I can get are Indian" I said and I heard her laugh.

**"Someone's tampered with your Jeep Emmett" **Rose said and suddenly I heard someone giggle and realized it was the squirt. God damn it, she messed with my Jeep, that little pain, though I guess I do deserve it. **"And I think I know who"**

* * *

**Stephanie's Pov**

As I sat there in my seat I slowly remembered how boring flights were. I mean we were over half way there and I had been sitting on this plane for an hour and a half, and I was board as.

It was then that Rosalie's phone vibrated and she picked it up.

"Hello" Rosalie said and I listened to see if I could hear who was talking, but I couldn't, though whoever it was was saying something to make Rosalie sigh, and not in a good way.

"What did you do to it this time?" Rosalie asked and I became quite curious to who it was, until Rosalie laughed.

"Someone's tampered with your Jeep Emmett" Rose said and suddenly I couldn't stop myself from giggling, which made Rosalie look at me with an amused expression. So Emmett had tried to drive his Jeep and had found out what I had done to it this morning. "And I think I know who"

With that Rosalie covered the speaker with her hand and looked at me.

"Did you happen to mess with Emmett's Jeep" She questioned, and the funny thing was that she didn't sound angry, she actually seemed to find it funny, which caused me to shrug.

"I told him I'd get him back" I said simply and she laughed, uncovering the mouth piece.

"Sorry Em, but you're going to have to fix it on your own. Consider this a warning of things to come if you keep teasing our little sister" Rosalie said and with that she hung up, smiling as she turned her phone off.

"Will he be able to fix it" I asked and she shrugged.

"You tell me, you're the one who sabotaged it" She said and I thought about it for a moment, but then I smiled.

"It's going to take him a while" I said and with that Rosalie and I began a log conversation on cars, which was different, but fun.

**X  
X**

In the end we got to Florida just after six and I was pleased to get off the plane. We had gotten our bags and gotten the keys to the rental car from the rental place on our way out. We had rented a big four wheeled drive with tinted windows and seven seats, since a five seater was not going to fit all of us. At the moment we were putting in our luggage and I was happy it wasn't sunny at all.

As we shut the boot I was handed the car keys by Carlisle, who was smiling at me.

"You're the only one who knows where you live" He pointed out and I nodded, heading for the driver's side door and opening it up, climbing in with ease. I had never driven a four wheeled, so it was going to be a new experience for me. Everyone else had climbed in, with Carlisle taking the passenger side seat.

Knowing we were all set I started the car and pulled carefully out of the car park, since this car was ten times bigger than the one I was used to driving. I drove out of the airport car park and headed for my old home.

It was as we started to drive down the highway that I started to have flash backs of the crash, definitely as we got closer and closer to where it had happened. I kept hearing my mother's screams and the sound of shattering glass. I wasn't sure how hard I was clenching the wheel, but my hands were really starting to get sore.

"Stephanie" I heard Carlisle say, but I couldn't answer, not even when Carlisle's hand covered mine on the wheel. "Stephanie, you need to pull over"

I wasn't sure if it was because I heard Carlisle say it, or because it was getting too hard to see because of the tears in my eyes, but I slowly pulled over to the edge of the road, pushing down on the brake softly and letting the car roll to a stop. I listened as the gears were shifted into park, put I couldn't really focus because the sound of my broken breaths was too loud.

I could just see out the window with my blurry eyes, and sitting just ahead of me and off to the side was a huge plaque next to a tree, surrounded by a ton of flowers.

"This is where it happened" I heard Renesmee say and I knew she had figured it out. This was where my life had been ripped away from me just over seven months ago. This was where they had died, my parents, Noah.

It was then that my door was being opened and Carlisle was standing there. I knew I couldn't drive anymore so I unbuckled my seat belt and slowly climbed out of the car, only to be pulled into Carlisle's arms, where I cried deeply as I let the emotions of seeing this place of destruction again flow away from me.

"I'm so sorry, I should have realized how hard it was going to be for you to see the place where you lost your parents" Carlisle said, holding me closely like a father did when their daughter was upset. Carlisle helped me around the car and I saw that Rosalie had climbed out of the back seat. Together they helped me up into the back and I sat down beside Esme, who pulled me into her arms.

"I'm so sorry this is so hard for you sweetheart, but you know you don't have to do this" She said, causing me to shack my head.

"If I don't do it know I'm never going to be able to" I said in a shaky voice and in that same voice I told Carlisle my address and how to get there from where we were. He nodded and started the car forward, and not being able to look at the road I buried my head into Esme's shoulder, letting the pain and sorrow I had just felt leave me.

**X  
X**

"That's it" I told Carlisle as we drove down my old street. I watched as he nodded from the driver's seat and pulled into my old driveway, parking the car, while I stared at the home I had lived in for sixteen years of my life. It looked so lifeless now, nothing like it had, which made me really sad.

"Wow, this is your house" Renesmee said, turning to look at me.

"Yeah, it is" I said with a tearful smile and I climbed out of the car, moving toward my house.

"Stephanie, is that you dear" I heard a very familiar voice ask and I turned to see Mrs. Parker crossing from her house over to me.

"Mrs. Parker, it's good to see you" I smiled, hugging my long time neighbor. As we pulled away she looked over at my new family and her face became one of confusion.

"Are these friends of yours Stephanie" She asked and I shook my head. It didn't surprise me that she was confused, I mean I was supposed to be living with John after all.

"No, these are my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen" I said, motioning to them. "Those two are my adoptive sister's, Rosalie and Renesmee" I said, motioning to them, then I pointed at Jacob. "And that Renesmee's boyfriend Jacob"

"But I thought you were living with your Uncle John" She said, seeming very confused.

"I was, but he's in jail for being a drunken lunatic, so now I'm living with my adoptive family" I said and from the look on her face I guessed she had figured out what had happened with John. I watched as she moved forward and shook both Carlisle's and Esme's hand, and I could tell by her face that she had realized how cold their touch was, but that she didn't think anything of it.

"Well it's a pleaser to meet you" She said and they smiled politely back at her.

"It was nice to meet you too" Esme said and I smiled. With that Mrs. Parker smiled and after giving me another quick hug she left.

"Well now that that's over, can we go inside" Renesmee asked and I nodded. I grabbed my suitcase, which Jacob had unpacked and walked up to my front door, and with the key in hand I opened it, only to be hit was an amount of dust.

"It's going to be quite dusty, but everything will still work" I said as I turned the lights on, which I had got turned back on along with the water once I had known I was coming.

"Wow, this is a really cool place" Renesmee said as she followed me in. She was right of course. My house was all white walls and dark wood flooring, and each room was decorated in a lovely fashion, thanks to my mom. The garden was now a bit wild, but the pool and spar were still there, so it was still awesome.

"This house is beautiful" Esme said and I smiled, but then I realized how sleepy I was, even though it was really early and light out.

"Thank you Esme. I wish I could give you a tour now but I'm really tired, so I'm going to go pass out in my bedroom and if you two follow me" I said, pointing to Renesmee and Jacob. "I'll show you where the guest room is"

"Lead the way" Renesmee said and I nodded, heading for the stairs with my bag in hand. I went up to the second floor and opened my bedroom door, so I could dump my bag on the floor. My bedroom was still the same. It still had its white walls with blue waves painted on them. It still had it's dark wood floors with a big white rug. It still had my huge bed with wave covers. The only difference was that half my stuff was gone.

"You have a cool room" Renesmee said and I smiled.

"Thank you, I designed it myself, now come on" I said and I walked back out and down the hall to the guest room.

"Enjoy guys" I said and I left them to it. I knew I should have shown them where everything was, but I was too tired to, so I went back to my room, and once I had shut the door I slipped off my jacket and shoe's, then I collapsed on my bed, not bothering about the covers and was out in an instant.

* * *

**Stephanie: **FINALLY, now I get to do something bad to Emmett

**Emmett:** Why did she get to wreak my Jeep

**Me: **Maybe because you deserve it

**Emmett:** Fine, but can I seriously stop getting hit (Trys to pout at me)

**Me: **Nope, and that doesn't work on me Emmett

**Stephanie:** "Cough" Whimp "Cough"

**Emmett: **What did you just call me (Glares at Stepahine)

**Me: **"Sigh" Not this again, Please

**Renesmee: **You are the one writing this

**Me: **Don't ruin it by being logical

**(Emmett and Stephanie keep fighting)**

**Me:** ENOUGH, or so help me I'll dress you in a tutu sooner or later Emmett, mark my words.

**Emmett: **You wouldn't (Is horrified)

**Me: **I most certainly would

**Emmett: **Why aren't you threating her (Points at Stephanie)

**Stephanie: **Because she created me and I'm her favorite, so be quite so Mazza can finish the chapter.

**Me:** Thank you Stephanie. **Okay guys, that's it for this chapter. I do understand it's loger than any chapter has been for a while, but I wanted it that way since I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Florida Day One, Part One

**Okay guys, this is chapter twenty. I'm sorry it took so long, but my computer got wiped since it had been a school one and there's been a lot trouble loading word back onto it, so you'll have to bear with me, and please excuse all the spelling mistakes, I don't have spell check, so if there are a lot I promise I will fix them when I get word instaled.**

* * *

As I woke up I was very drowsy, my mind muddled from the deep sleep I had been in. It took me a moment to realize that I wasn't at the Cullen's, instead I was at the place I grew up in, my old home. It was weird thinking I had forgotten that I had come to my old home, but then again it was weird being here. I slowly sat up in my bed and looked around my bedroom, which was now kinda bare, since I had taken most of my things the Cleveland. The grey light was shining through my window and for once I was glad it wasn't sunny in winter, because that would mean I could never show the Cullen's some of the things I had loved to do while I had lived here, and since I had lived here for sixteen years, that was a lot. Looking around my room I realized I had no clock, so I climbed off of my bed and walked over to my bag, opening it and grabbing out my mobile. I turned on the screen and looked down at the clock, which told me it was seven in the morning, which wasn't a big surprise, though considering it was a Saturday I was a bit annoyed.

Giving up on even thinking about going back to sleep I walked over to my suite-case and opened it up, grabbing out a pair of white jeans and a yellow tee shirt. I stripped out of the clothes I had slept in and pulled on my new outfit, then I grabbed out my bag and grabbed out a white jacket and my hair brush. I placed the jacket on my bed and went into my bathroom, brushing out my hair and putting it in a ponytail, then I went to the toilet. Once I was done I went over to my bed and made it up, then I pulled on my jacket and my runners, and slipped my phone into my pocket. Finished with all of that I opened my bedroom door, heading down stairs to where I smelt pancakes being made, which was weird, since I was sure there would have been no food in my house. Of course I figured Esme had probably gone out after I had fallen to sleep and gotten some, which wasn't a big surprise. As I entered the kitchen I saw Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle standing there, chatting away like any normal family.

"Morning" I said as I entered the kitchen, since none of them seemed to realize I had come down stairs yet, though I knew they had figured out I had woken up since Esme wouldn't be cooking if I hadn't (Hello, none of them could eat human food).

"Morning sweetheart, how did you sleep" Esme asked as she put some pancakes onto a plate.

"Like a log" I said as I slowly sat down at the table I had sat down at some many times before. It felt so strange sitting here again, without my family, at least my birth family. Esme placed the pancakes down in front of me and I dug in, savoring the taste and flavor of them.

"So dear, do you have any idea what you want to do today" Esme asked and I nodded.

"I can't call the agent to look at the house, because she's not working today, so I was thinking I could do some packing and show you guys the race course where my dad always drove" I explained and they nodded. It was once I finished my pancakes that I knew what I wanted to do this morning. "But first I want you to come with me" I said, looking straight at Rosalie, who was looking at me in confusion.

"Why" She asked and I smiled.

"Because you're my sister and there's something I want to show you, and only you" I said, but then I looked at my adoptive parents, because I didn't want them to feel hurt by me wanting only Rosalie to come with me. "I'm sorry if that sounds rude, but the truth is it's how I feel" I explained and Carlisle smiled, coming over to me and placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry, we understand. I know it's still hard for you to open up because of what you went through, which is why we understand why there are some things you only want to share with Rosalie" He said and he looked back at Rosalie, who was walking over to me, her face full of compassion. "The two of you share a bond with each other, because you can both understand what the other has gone through, so don't worry, we will never take it personally"

I was kinda awe strucked for a moment, stunned that he actually understood it. I knew it was because Carlisle had lived for over three hundred years (Which was still hard to fully accept since he looked probably looked about twenty eight, thirty). It shocked me how right he was though. The truth was I did understand Rosalie a lot because even though I hadn't gone through the same thing as she had, since Royce had basically beaten her to death and just left her there, it had been quite similar. As far as I was concerned John and Royce were the same, even if they weren't from the same century. They were both violent alcoholics who enjoyed beating woman and trying to kill them.

"I'm glad. I promise once we get back I'll give you all a tour of the house" I said and they both nodded, while Esme handed me the car keys. It was then that we were rejoined by Rosalie, who I hadn't even noticed had left until she placed my purse into my hand.

"Take your time, I doubt Renesmee or Jacob will be awake any time soon" Esme said and in the back of my mind I wondered how hard it was for her to have her granddaughter sleeping upstairs with her boyfriend.

"We'll be back later" Rosalie said lightly and she grabbed my hand, leading me out of my kitchen and into the lounge room, which we passed through to get to the front door, which we walked out of.

"So I thought you should know I got a call from Emmett about an hour ago. He's been trying to fix the Jeep and apparently he hasn't gotten anywhere. Add the fact that the others are laughing at him and he's pretty pissed at you" Rosalie told me as we climbed into the car and I laughed. I was glad I had finally found a way to get Emmett back, and I loved how I had finally done it.

"Well maybe next time he won't scare me like that" I said simply and I could tell from her smile that she wasn't the slightest bit annoyed with what I had done.

"Trust me, he's regretting it now" She told me as I started up the car, pulling out of the driveway with a smirk on my face.

.

.

.

As we arrived at the first destination I pulled the car over to the side of the road, giving Rosalie a full view of the cliff where I had nearly ended my life.

"That's where you nearly jumped" She asked and I nodded.

"It is. I know it probably doesn't make sense why I'm showing you this, but I want you to understand things by actually seeing the place they took place" I explained and I looked over at the cliff, which was a reminder of what I had nearly done.

After a moment I pulled away from the side of the road and drove to the park where my sister had died.

Pulling over into one of the car parks I climbed out of the car, looking over at the park where a bunch of little kids were playing, while their parents watched from a distance. I shut the car door and started to walk toward the playground, with Rosalie right beside me.

"Is this where you're sister died" She asked me and I nodded. The truth was I had only been to this park once since my sister had died, and it had been to come and see what I was about to show Rosalie. I led her over to the brick wall that had always sat in the park, right next to a bunch of trees. No one ever vandalized it, because they knew what it meant to a lot of people. As we stopped in front of it I looked at the section where Samantha's name sat, decorated with blue and white swirls.

"This wall is for people who lose a child. When Samantha died some friends of my family came and did this for her" I said, running my hand along my sister's name. "It's always constant proof that my sister was alive, and it's a place people can come to celebrate her, without the depression you feel when you go to a cemetery"

"It's beautiful, but why don't you want to show the others" Rosalie said, her face soft but confused.

"I don't know, it just feels easier to show you. I think it's because you've never really pushed me to tell you what happened in my past, you're just there for me when I need you" I explained and she smiled at me.

"You miss her a lot, don't you" She asked and I nodded, looking back at the wall.

"More then I can say. Losing her, it was harder than losing my parents and Noah, but that's only because she was so young. She was only five years old and her life was taken away from her in a cruel twist of fate" I explained, forcing myself to keep my voice steady.

"When you become a vampire, you learn how easy human life can be taken. I have seen so many people die and I have killed before, but no matter how old we are, we can never truly accept the death of humans, that's why we normally don't get attached to them, because we can live forever, they cannot" Rosalie said and I could hear the sad tone in her voice.

"Yet you took me in, knowing that" I said and she looked at me, smiling.

"That's because we care about you and we did not want to lose you, definitely to that piece of filth. That day, the day I learnt the truth about was happening to you I wanted to get you out of there and kill him, even if it revealed my true nature" Rosalie told me and I looked at her in shock. I had never asked her about that day, so it was a surprise to hear her bring it up.

"It's over now, so come on, there's one more thing I want to show you" I said, grabbing her hand and leading her back over to the car.

"Where are we going" She asked and I smiled.

"Most kids call it hell" I smiled brightly and she gave me a confused smile, but she climbed into the car and so did I.

.

.

As we arrived at our destination Rosalie turned to give me an amused smile.

"Most kids call it hell" She said jokingly and I shrugged, a smile on my lips.

"You've been around for a long time, I'd thought you'd know what kids call high school" I laughed as I climbed out of the car and looked at the place I had spent my freshman and sophomore year at. The place I had spent countless hours studying and spending time with my friends in.

"Why are we here" Rosalie asked and I smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough" I smirked and I walked toward the front entrance of the school.

"You do know it's Saturday" She pointed out and I laughed.

"The glee club rehearses every Saturday so the schools always open from seven thirty, since that's when the teacher gets there" I explained as I pushed open the doors.

"Are we allowed in here" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I called to make sure it was okay before we left yesterday" I said as I walked down the corridor and toward the auditorium. Rosalie followed me silently and I was thankful for it, because I was looking around my old school. It looked just like it had, except there were different things cluttering the walls than there used to be. As we got to the auditorium I pushed open the doors and walked in with Rosalie. Standing on the stage was the band, just like I was hoping, and now coming toward me was my old teacher.

"Miss Robinson, it's good to see you" I said, hugging her.

"It's good to see you too Stephanie, the Glee club hasn't been the same without you" She said, pulling away from me, smiling. I noticed her eyes shift to Rosalie and I smiled.

"Miss Robinson, this is my new sister, Rosalie" I said, motioning to Rosalie. "Rosalie, this is Jenny Robinson, the teacher of the glee club"

"It's nice to meet you" Rosalie said and she shook Miss Robinson's hand.

"You two" Miss Robinson said, then she looked at me. "They're all ready for you" She said and with that she left me alone with Rosalie and the band.

"What's going on, why did you bring me here" Rosalie asked and I smiled.

"You asked me how I felt when I lost my family, and I told you, but I couldn't explain how I felt properly, because I wasn't doing it in the way I know how" I said and I walked toward the stage, with Rosalie right behind me.

"What does that mean" Rosalie asked me and I sighed.

"It means I'm going to sing for you" I said and she gave me a confused look.

"But you said you would never sing again" She said and I nodded.

"When my parents died, I never wanted to, but I now realize it's a part of me, and I can't completely give it up, so sit down and just listen" I said and with that I headed toward the stage. I climbed up the stairs and went over to the band.

"Okay, do you guys know the song "Cry" I asked and they nodded. "Can you guys play it then, the way it's done on glee" I said and they nodded again, so I went over to the microphone and looked down at Rosalie, who was watching me from her seat. As the music started I to a deep breath and got ready to sing **(A/N, If you guys can find the version where Rachel Berry from glee sings Cry then that's what you should listen to as you read this, because it's the version I used)**

As my intro began I started to belt out the words to the song.

**"If anyone asks, I'll tell them we both just moved on  
When people all stare I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk  
Whenever I see you, I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong" **I sang and I saw Rosalie's face become one of surprise as she finally heard me sing.

**"Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry!**

**.**

**If anyone asks, I'll tell them we just grew apart (Tell them we just grew apart)  
And what do I care, If they believe me or not (They believe me or not)  
Whenever I feel, Your memory is breaking my heart  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong**

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry!

I'm talking in circles, I'm lying, they know it  
Why won't this just all go...  
...Away!

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry!

**Cry!" **As I finished singing I realized I had a tear falling down my cheek and as I looked straight at Rosalie I knew if she could that she'd be crying.

It felt so weird to sing again, to belt out the words to a song like I used to. I now realized how much I missed singing. I honestly wasn't ready to sing in front of my whole family, but I was on my way, singing with Rosalie watching was the first step.

"Thanks guy" I said, smiling at the band, who nodded and took off to go set up in the room the glee club used. It was then that I heard heels against the stage and I turned to see Rosalie coming toward me.

"You were right, you do show your emotions better when you sing them" Rosalie said and I sighed.

"It's always been that way, ever since I learnt I could sing" I said and she smiled.

"With a voice like yours, I don't blame you using it, but unfortunately we have to go." She said and I nodded, understanding why. In the back of my mind I promised myself that one day soon I'd show the rest of my family my voice, but only when I was ready.

"Let's go" I said to Rosalie and with that we left the auditorium, heading back to where our family was waiting.

* * *

**Okay guys, this is chapter twenty. The truth is I was planning on putting the whole day in this one chapter, but if I do that it wouln't have been able to be posted until sunday, Australian time, so I split it into two. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it and I'll write the next chapter as fast as I can, which will be easier because I got word instaled.**


	21. Chapter 21 - Florida Day One, Part Two

**Okay guys, I know it's been awhile, but I've had a lot going on, so it's been tough to get this chapter written, but finally here it is, so I hope every one enjoys.**

* * *

As we arrived at my old home I was smiling brightly, feeling extremely like myself for the first time in many, many months. Being back, it felt like I could finally let go of everything that happened. Losing Sam, losing my parents, losing Noah and getting beaten by John, it felt like I was now able to put it in the past, and move on. I now had the Cullen's, and they were fantastic, everything I could hope for.

"I think that's the first time I've seen you smile like that" Rosalie said as we climbed out of the car and started toward the house.

"Like what" I asked, looking at her with what I was sure was a confused expression.

"Like you haven't got a care in the world, like you're finally happy" She said and I laughed lightly, which caused her to smile.

"That's because I am happy. Rosalie, going out with you today, seeing Jasmine's memorial wall, seeing the place in nearly gave up, singing. Doing all of that made me realize that I can't keep on blaming myself for everything, because if I do, I'm just going to be miserable, and that's not what my parents would have wanted" I explained and Rosalie nodded.

"I understand that. So now what are we going to do. Are we packing or going to the race course" Rosalie asked and I smiled.

"Packing first and at about two I'll take you guys to the race course" I said and Rosalie nodded as I opened the front door, letting use both into the house. I walked straight into the lounge and noticed it was only Esme and Carlisle sitting there, which was weird since it was now nine in the morning. "Where's Renesmee and Jacob"

"They're still sleeping dear" Esme said and I smiled.

"Well then, I guess it's time that they got up" I smirked and after I watched Esme shake her head and Carlisle chuckle, I turned on my heel and headed for the stairs. Bounding up them and down the hall I came to a stop in front of the guest bedroom which Renesmee and Jacob were occupying and opened the door, only to see them both completely asleep. With a smile I went over to the curtain and pulled it open, hearing a groan from Renesmee.

"Rise and shine you two" I smiled as I watched both their eyes open.

"Stephanie, go away" Renesmee groaned, pulling the blanket over her head.

"Be up in five or I will make you get up" I warned and I watched as Jacob laughed.

"As if you could" He said and I smirked. It was funny, because he had no clue what I was like.

"This isn't home, this is my house, so you may want to rethink that" I smiled and I headed for the door, only to stop and look back at them, an evil grin on my face. "I better see you in five, or mark my words, you'll regret it, just like my brother did"

With that I shut the door and smiled to myself as I went back down the stairs, while I listened to movement coming from where I had just been.

"Do me a favor" Rosalie asked as I hit the bottom step. "If you decide to bring any of your prank material back home, don't show Emmett"

Once she finished I started to laugh.

"I can't promise that, but I'll do my best" I smiled, then I look sighed. "I guess it's time to get the boxes out of the basement"

With that I lead Rosalie through the house and to the basement door. Pushing it open I was suddenly engulfed by the musky smell that wafted straight up from the basement. Blowing out a loud breath I turned on the basement light and went down and as I did I smiled.

"You know I used to be so scared of this place. I could never come down here, because I always thought there were monsters. Add to the fact that Noah was always hiding in here when we were kids and would always jump out and scare me, I was kinda terrified" I told Rosalie and she laughed.

"Your brother reminds me more and more of Emmett every time you talk about him" Rosalie said and I laughed, because it was definitely true that they were similar.

"Trust me Rose, I feel the same way" I smiled as we got to the basement, which wasn't cluttered with much, accept for a few boxes of Noah's, Samantha's and my baby stuff. Things mom couldn't stand to part with when Sam died, and a bunch of empty boxes. "Okay, well grab the folded up boxes for now and sort through the rest later"

"Sounds good" Rose said and she moved forward to grab two dozen folded boxes, more than I ever could. Grabbing ten myself we walked back up stairs with them in hand and kicked the basement door shut behind me as Rosalie and I carried the box thought the hall and into the lounge room, where Esme and Carlisle were still sitting, talking casually, which trust me, is weird to see when you know they can sit like a statue for as long as they want. Dropping the boxes on the floor I looked around the lounge and let out a loud sigh.

"This is going to take a while" I said. Having a two story house was fun, because it gave you a lot of room to do things, but packing it up wasn't going to be. I mean I was only taking the things I wanted and meant a lot to me, the rest was all being sold or disposed of.

"Then I guess we better get started then" Esme said kindly, coming over to me.

"I guess so. There's a ton of bubble wrap in the hall cupboard if you want to grab it" I said and she nodded, taking off.

Once Esme had returned we started packing away the things I wanted to keep from the lounge room. I wasn't taking everything, so as we went I told them what I wanted and what I didn't. Obviously I was packing up all the photos I owned and taking them with me, along with a lot of other bits and pieces.

On the matter of Renesmee and Jacob, they were down stairs by the time we started packing, and they both seemed to hurry into the kitchen without saying a word to me. Once they were done in there they started to help with the packing, which we were now two hours into. We had finished packing up the lounge and now Renesmee and Rosalie were helping me pack up the family room while the others took down the photos off the hall walls.

"Oh, you're so cute" Renesmee said as we packed the photo's into the box, and I packed my mom's quilt. Looking over at Renesmee I saw she was holding a picture of me in a lady bug outfit.

"No, I wasn't" I said, feeling my cheeks redden. I hated the picture with everything I had, and I still hated my mom for making me wear the god forsaken outfit.

"I am so showing this to Emmett" Renesmee said and with that I lunged forward and took it away from her. There was no way in hell Emmett was seeing it. He already teased me enough, I didn't want to add to that.

"No why in hell are you showing him" I said, throwing the picture into the box as Rosalie began to laugh. Sighing I looked over at the stereo and smiled. Moving over to the bookshelf where it sat I grabbed out a C.D I loved and plopped it in.

"What are you doing" Renesmee asked and I turned to smile at her.

"What does it look like" I smiled and I listened as Kelly Clarkson's "What doesn't kill you make you stronger" came on and I smiled and started to move my head to the music. Pushing away from the bookshelf I danced over to Renesmee and grabbed her hand. "Time to dance"

"What about packing" She asked over the music and I shrugged.

"We can do both" I smiled and she just shrugged, starting to move to the music.

.

Not long after we had started Carlisle and Esme had come in and watched us, looking pleased, which was probably because we were having fun. Somehow I had gotten Rosalie to join in and we were dancing around the room, smiling as we went.

It was now an hour later and Renesmee was smiling as she pulled Jacob into the room and tired to get him to dance, which was absolutely hilarious to watch.

"Ness, I'm not dancing" Jacob said in protest and I had to bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh at him for sounding like I whining child. I could tell from looking out the corner of my eye that Rosalie was having just as much trouble keeping a calm façade.

"Come on, please" Renesmee begged, pouting at him and being the whipped werewolf he was he groaned in defeat and started to dance with her. Knowing I couldn't miss this chance I turned on my heel and left the room, though I did notice the confused look Rosalie gave me. Running up to my dad's study, which he used to do paperwork and work on his computer when he had been alive, I went in and without thinking too much about it I grabbed his video camera, and making sure it was charged and had a SD card, I ran back down stairs and was met with the amused look on Rosalie's face as I hit record.

"Wolf boy's going to kill you if he realizes what you're doing" Rosalie whispered and I smiled.

"I know, but it's worth it" I smirked and I held the camera up, recording Jacob and Renesmee as they danced. I admit that Jacob looked ridiculous at the moment, because he was so uncomfortable, but that made this recording the best blackmail in the world. I stood there for another moment, recording what I could, then I opened up the bottom of the camera and slid out the SD card, since if Jacob went after me I didn't want him getting it. Putting the bottom back into place I looked up and as I did Jacob looked over at me and saw the camera, which made his face become one off disbelief and I knew I had a moment to run, but of course, being me, I couldn't leave without making one sort of little comment.

"Nice dancing Jake, I can't wait to show everyone" I smiled and with that I bolted out of the family room, hearing Jake hot on my heels and Renesmee and Rosalie laughing. I bolted into the lounge room and barely missed Esme, who was caring a box of my baby stuff into the room. Seeing the amused smile on her face I vaulted over the couch and landed on the other side, turning to see Jacob run in.

"Stephanie, give me the camera" Jacob said, holding his hand out.

"And why would I do that" I asked, smirking and Jacob just glared at me.

"Would someone like to explain what we missed" Carlisle asked and Rosalie smiled.

"Steph recorded Jake dancing" Rosalie said, but I had to ignore them because Jacob jumped over the couch and I had to duck so he wouldn't hit me, definitely in the head since that would probably damage my stitches. Dancing away from him I gave him a smirk and shook the camera.

"Come on, that's not how you play fetch. Here doggy doggy" I said in a taunting voice and with that I ran again, dodging around the couch and running down the hall. Knowing this house better then even my parents had I dodged under the small gap under the stairs. Watching as he ran past I snuck out of my hiding spot and went into the dance studio, which had originally been a spare room. Originally, this house had two bedrooms on the bottom floor and five on the top. When my parents had bought it they had turned one of the bottom rooms into a dance studio, one wall lined with mirrors and two with bars, and a piano in the corner, along with a stereo. The other room was a game room, which had a pool table, a plush couch, two beanbags, a flat screen T.V and a bunch of game consoles and games. That had been my brother's favorite room in the world, but I had loved it as well. The other rooms on the bottom floor were the kitchen, dining room, family room, lounge room and laundry. Upstairs consisted of my room, Noah's room, my parents room, my sister's old room, which had been turned into a craft room about two years after she died. There was also my dad's study, which held all his trophies and the spare room.

As I looked around the room I decided to give up running from Jacob and walked over to the piano, placing the camera down where Jacob could easily grab it, not that he was getting the card. Once it was placed down I ran my hand along the piano. It had belonged to my grandmother, who had passed it on to my mother. I had never learned to play it, because I just never found the time to, since I was already doing so much, but now I wished I had because my mother had loved it so much.

Moving away from that I went over to the stereo and leant down, turning it on and listening to the soft music that started playing. It was the melody my mother had made for me to dance to, and smiling to myself I stood up and moved to the middle of the floor. Smiling I started to move to the music, doing the dance my mother and I had made up. Kicking off my runners I spun around on my toe and leaped over to one of the bars. Grabbing it I twisted my arms and lent back so my head was near the bar and my leg was lifted in the air.

"So much for hiding" Jacob said, coming into the room. Straitening back up I looked at him and shrugged, noticing as I did that the others were standing in the room as well.

"Jake, I could hide forever in this house and still you wouldn't find me." I said. "There's no point in hiding for fun when you know no one can find you"

"I see your point" He said and he walked over to the camera, grabbing it and opening it up.

"I already hid the chip, so don't bother" I said and he looked at me, sighing.

"Fine, you win" He said in defeat and I smiled with victory.

"Great, now how about I give you guys the tour of the house I promised" I smiled and they nodded. "Okay, well obviously this is the dance studio"

"Why is there a piano, I thought you didn't play" Renesmee asked and I smiled softly.

"I don't. It was my mom's, she was pretty great at it, she made the tune that's playing now" I said, walking over to the CD player and turning it off since I didn't want to waste a huge amount of power.

"Why didn't you learn" Esme asked and I shrugged.

"I was already doing so much as a kid that I never got a chance to" I said simply.

"Why do you have a dance studio in your house" Jacob asked and I stared at him, shaking my head at how dumb he was for asking me that.

"I'm a dancer, my mom was a dancer, A.K.A we needed somewhere to dance" I said, then I sighed. "Now that that's sorted, follow me and I'll begin the tour, then we can head out to the race track" I said and with that I led them out of the studio and walked across the hall and opened the door to the game room.

"This is the game room" I said and I let them look in.

"Emmett would be in paradise here" Rosalie said and I laughed.

"Of course he would, that's why I didn't invite him, because if I did we'd have to call Edward and Jasper here to actually get him out of here" I said and Rosalie burst into laughter, along with everyone else.

"I wish I didn't have to admit it, but I think you're right" Rosalie said when she stopped laughing. One thing I hated about them being vampires is that they sounded fine after they finished laughing, but me, I had to catch my breath to even say a word.

"I usually am, now come on, there's a lot more to see" I smirked and I danced from the room, heading for the back door with a skip in my step.

.

In the end I showed them the whole house. After the game room I showed them the back yard, which had the swimming pool and spa. It had the flowers that were in the garden around the fence and the fence itself still had the art I had done on it a few years ago. There was also the basketball net, which had probably been replaced thirty times since I was eight, though it was when I had learned how to slam dunk that they started to get destroyed more often.

Once we were finished out the back I led them upstairs, starting with my room, which Esme told me was beautifully designed, which I thanked her for since it had taken me two weeks to do when I had redecorated it the summer I turned sixteen.

Once I was done showing them my room I quickly showed them my parents room, Noah's, the craft room and last but not least my dad's study.

"Wow, your dad has a lot of trophies" Jacob said and I smirked. My dad had been racing ever since he was twenty one, so he had been doing it for twenty something years.

"He was an incredible driver. It was because of this shelf being so full that both Noah and I had to get trophy cases put into our rooms" I said, hoping I wasn't sounding to much like a bragger, though I doubt I could since they had lived very long lives, well except Jacob and Renesmee.

The truth was I had more trophies then I could count. They were all for different things, things like spelling bees I had won, sport advents, singing and dancing competitions, good grades and attendance awards.

"That's it, I'm going to see what you won" Renesmee said and before I could stop her she was off.

"She can never just ask" I grumbled as I followed after her. I knew I should have expected her doing this and I wasn't so concerned, but I knew I was going to keep Emmett out of my room when I took them home because I didn't need to give him a reason to tease me anymore then he already did.

Entering my room I saw Renesmee scanning the case ad wall, where all my trophies and plaques sat. Realizing I had entered the room Renesmee turned to look at me, a smirk on her face.

"You're a geek, you know that right, I mean you have perfect attendance awards, spelling bee trophies and certificates for being an A grade student, not to mention all the clubs you were in" Renesmee said and I felt like blushing. I had so many awards that I did get embarrassed by them.

"It's just the way I've always been" I said, my eyes dancing over all the trophies.

"Hey, I'm not judging, all this just means you can probably be whatever you want when we graduate" Renesmee said and I shrugged, because the truth was even though it was way over a year away, I was scared of graduating, because I no longer had a clue what I wanted to do with my life.

"Yeah, I guess, now how about we get out of this house and I take you guys to a place that was like a second home" I smiled and I saw Rosalie smirk.

.

As we arrived at the race course I smiled and climbed out of the car, looking around. There was no one racing at the moment, but since it was twelve I hadn't expected anyone to be out there.

"This was your home away from home" Renesmee said and I smirked.

"I basically grew up here" I said and I headed toward the doors. I knew my family was following me, but at the moment I was so happy that I basically ran through the building and came out to the garage, where Noah's best friends Tony and Luke where standing. Tony's black hair was spiking up, while Luke's ginger hair was starting to get a bit long.

As if they knew I was standing there they both turned and smiled as they saw me. I ran over to them and Tony grabbed me in his arms, hugging me. I had grown up with them, so seeing them again was fantastic.

"Welcome back Cross" Tony laughed and I laughed too.

"God I've missed you guys" I said as Tony let me go and I hugged Luke.

"Same here superstar, I mean we lost the only person who could drive around this track backwards" Luke said and I laughed.

"I already did that" I smirked and Luke rolled his eyes.

"Well it's good to see a smile on your face again" Tony said and I smiled.

"It's all because of them" I said and I turned to look at my family, who were standing not too far away.

"The blonde's pretty" Luke said and I looked at him.

"She's taken, so don't say that where her partner can hear you" I smirked and grabbing both Luke's and Tony's hand, I lead them over to my family. "Guys, this is my adoptive family. My adoptive parents are Esme and Carlisle Cullen, The blond girl is my Adoptive sister, along with Renesmee, and the boy beside Renesmee is her boyfriend, Jacob" I introduced, then I motioned to Tony and Luke.

"These guys are Tony and Luke, they were my brother's best friends" I said and I watched as Jacob shook Tony's hand as a familiar filled the garage.

"Even moving couldn't keep you away" I heard a gruff male voice say and I turned to see Jason standing there, smiling at me. Smirking I ran over to him and hugged him. Jason was kinda like an uncle to me, because he was my dad's best friend and I had spent a lot of time with him growing up.

"It's good to see you too Jason" I smiled as I pulled away from him.

"You know you look more like your mother every time I see you" He said and I smiled. "Except for your eyes of course, those are just like your fathers, they even have the same mischievous glint"

With that I was laughing and Jason was smirking at me as he place a cap on my head, one that represented my dad's old team.

"I'm guessing since you're here that you want to drive the black beauty" Jason said and I smirked.

"What's a Black Beauty" Jacob asked and I turned to smirk at him.

"It's what my dad called his race car" I smirked and with that Jason took my hand.

"Come on, I've got your gear out back" He said and with that he lead me to the changing rooms.

.

As I exited the changing room I was ready to race. My suite was black with blue on it and that was the same with my helmet.

As I kept the helmet under my left arm I pulled on my gloves. I always had them on when I raced, though I sometimes went without my helmet, which is insane, I know, but I grew up on this track and if anyone knew it, I did.

When I saw my dad's car sitting there, its engine purring as it sat there, waiting, I couldn't help but brake out in a grin.

"Tony and Luke are going to race against you" Jason said and I smirked.

"You mean they're going to lose" I laughed as I went around the car and got ready to climb into the car. Looking up I saw my family sitting in the stands, Rosalie holding a video camera like I had asked her to, so I could show it off to Emmett.

Waving at them I climbed into the car and smiled at the feeling of being behind the wheel of it again. Pulling away from the curve I drove over to the starting line and pulled my helmet on. I looked out the side window and saw Luke smiling, so all I did was look forward and reeve the engine, and as the light hit green I was off.

* * *

**Renesmee's Pov **

As I watched Stephanie speed away from the starting line I was amazed at how well she could control the car. We were all great drivers, but Stephanie drove like the car was a part of her.

I let my eyes stay pinned on her as she hit the first corner and I could hear the car shift gear as she drifted around it in a perfect arch.

"She's amazing" I said to Jake, but he wasn't the one to answer me.

"She's Jack and Clara Cross's daughter, she's amazing no matter what she does" Stephanie's friend Jason said as he sat down on the stands not far from me. I could tell from his slightly graying hair that he must have been a friend of her fathers. "She's an amazing girl, you guys are lucky to have her"

"We know that, it's clear to see" Gran said, though I saw her face was a little tense.

"Jack Cross was the best racer on this track, until Stephanie hit sixteen" Jason said and I turned to look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, I though Stephanie's dad was the record holder" I said and Jason smiled.

"Officially, but when Stephanie officially got her license, though she was driving long before then, they had a race and Stephanie bet him" Jason said and I was surprised, because I knew Stephanie was good, but she had said her dad was better.

"Why didn't she take over the title" I asked and he looked down at me.

"As far as she was concerned, her father was the best and always would be, even though everyone knew, including him, that she had surpassed him." Jason said and I looked away from him, back at the race track where Stephanie was speeding around, about half a track ahead of the guys she was racing against.

"I should thank you" Jason said and I looked back at him in confusion.

"Why" I asked and he looked out at where Stephanie was.

"Because you saved her life, and I don't just mean from her uncle" Jason said and I could hear a hint of anger in his voice, which was probably because he knew exactly what John had done to her. "When Stephanie left here, everyone could tell she was broken inside. She hardly talked, and no one could blame her. Losing Jack, Clara and Noah was hard on all of us, but it destroyed Stephanie"

"She was the same when I met her, she acted like she was fine, but she was never completely there" I said and he nodded.

"I'm grateful you guys were able to help her get through it. I've seen how she looks at you and I can tell that you are all as dear to her, that you are her family now" Jason said and I smiled lightly. I wasn't sure what he really thought about it, the fact that we were her new family, but was glad of it.

"What was Stephanie like when she was younger" I asked and Jason smiled.

"She was always happy and cheerful. No matter where she went it was like she could light up a room, even in the darkest hour." Jason explained and I now kinda wished I had known her when she was a child.

"What about after her sister died" I asked and his face became sad.

"When Samantha died the Cross's had an impossible time dealing, and add the fact that Stephanie had no clue who she was, everything was hard. Even when Stephanie did regain her memory, she was broken because of what had happened" Jason explained and I nodded. I knew Stephanie had had trouble with her sister's death, but it was nice hearing someone else talk about it, because Stephanie was tight lipped about her past and I didn't blame her, not really.

It was then that I heard a screeching and I turned back to the track to see Stephanie spinning to the side and to a complete stop as she passed the finish line. Getting up I started down the stairs, ready to congratulate Stephanie for winning.

* * *

**Stephanie's Pov**

As I skidded to a stop I admitted I wanted to keep going, but I also wanted to see what the others thought and I knew Tony and Luke were never going to beat me, so I spun so I was facing the garage and drove toward it, pulling to a stop when I reached my destination. Shutting down the car I took out the keys and climbed out, letting the cool breeze hit my face as I pulled off my helmet and placed it on the roof of the car. I admit my head did hurt because I had the stitches in it and I had just wore a helmet, but since I was happy and it wasn't the worse thing that had happened to me, I ignored it. Smiling to myself I watched as the guys pulled up and my family came into the garage.

"That was amazing Steph, I'll never doubt your driving again" Renesmee said and I smirked.

"Yes you will" I said and I watched as she just smiled.

"Well I hope you never drive like that on the roads" Esme said in a stern voice and slightly grinned.

"I could say no, but I'd be lying" I said and Esme's expression became shocked.

"Stephanie, what if you get hurt" Esme asked in a concerned voice and I sighed.

"Mrs. Cullen, no offense but you need to quit worrying about little Miss Superstar crashing her car, because it isn't gonna happen" Tony said as he put an arm around my shoulder, while I just rolled my eyes at him. Here he was, talking to a vampire that was born a century or two ago, and he was telling her to chill.

"It's now my job to worry about her" Esme said and I decided to point out a fact, one I knew she couldn't catch me on because she couldn't bring up the fact that they were vampires.

"I'll make you a deal, if you get the others to drive the speed limit, I will" I said, smiling sweetly at her, since I knew Esme was never going to be able to accomplish that, no matter how much of a kick ass mom she was.

"I think she's got you there Mom" Rosalie said and Esme turned her gaze on Rosalie, who winked at me.

"Hey Steph, what's the superstar thing about" Jacob asked me and I shrugged, though it wasn't me who answered.

"When we found out how talented she is we started calling her it and haven't stopped since" Luke said and I rolled my eyes again. I had told them a million times not to call me superstar, but they kept on calling me it.

"Okay dokay" I said and I took Tony's arm off my shoulder, turning to smile at both the boys.

"As much as I want to stay I have a house that won't pack it's self" I said and both the boys shifted uncomfortably.

"Once you leave again you probably aren't coming back, am I right" Tony said and I nodded.

"As much as I love you guys and my other friends, being here is just too hard for me to handle." I said and they nodded. "And by the way, if you guys want anything that belonged to Noah, you're more than welcome to come past sometime while I'm here and have a look"

"Will do" Luke said and I smiled, hugging him and Tony.

"Don't kill each other, okay" I said as I pulled away and they both smiled.

"Can't make any promises on that" Tony said and I laughed, then I turned to Jason, who was standing a bit away. Sighing I went over to him and grabbed Jason's hand, placing the car keys to him.

"The Black Beauty's yours now" I said and I knew he was going to protest so I raised my hand to silence him. "My dad always told me you have to work to earn the things life gives you and that greatness isn't just given. Because of him and my mom I have so many options ahead of me, but I know this is never going to be the one I choose, so I want you to have my dad's car. You spent countless hours perfecting this car with my dad, and I know for a fact my father would want you to have it, so take it and don't complain"

I watched his face change as he took in what I had said. It was when his face settled with a smile that I knew I had convinced him.

"I guess I shouldn't argue with you, I mean you are a Cross" Jason said and I smiled.

"Exactly" I said and he hugged me tightly.

"It's not going be the same without you" Jason said.

"I know" I said and I slowly pulled away, sighing. "I better go get changed"

With that I headed off to the changing rooms.

.

Once I had gotten changed I folded my racing gear up and put it in the box Jason had given me so I could take it home, which I was okay with, though I doubted I'd ever use it. Once I had that I went back to the others and left with my family, heading back to my house.

Once I was there I went out to the game room and played pool with Renesmee, which I won, then I got on the Wii and we played Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic games.

In the end we spent the rest of the day mucking around and not getting anything else packed, but then again I had a week to pack, so when I went to bed I was feeling happy and was looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay guys, so that's the chapter and I really hoped you all enjoyed and will review, because I'd love to know what my readers think and if any of you guys have anything they would like in the story, because I will consider your suggestions. **


End file.
